


Pleasantview

by mhs0501



Series: Pleasantview [1]
Category: Pleasantview - Fandom, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Adultery, Alien Abduction, Blood, Cheating, F/M, Golddigging, Guns, Illegitimacy, Injury, Love, Multi, Mystery, Other, Unknowing Bigamy, abondonment, break-ups, criminal activity, greed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 44,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhs0501/pseuds/mhs0501
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long after Sunset Valley, past the Deserts of Lucky Palms, across the Sea from Bridgeport, a small little town with average families that coexist with one another. But looks can be deceiving...</p><p>My first fanfiction attempt. Reviews and comments are welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sisterly Secrets

Nina Caliente pushed and pulled the rowing machine, sweat slipping down her hands. “Come on! Just a little more.” She huffed as the salsa Music played around her. She grabbed a towel, wiping her forehead. Suddenly, the music shut off. She groaned, throwing the towel down angrily. She had payed the bills hadn’t she? No, that couldn’t be it; the lights were still on. “Dina.” She said through gritted teeth.  

 

Nina walked up the glass plated steps, gripping the railing hard with anger. After opening the door to the balcony, she clenched her fists tight and stormed up to her platinum blond twin; looking relaxed enough to be a statue. She grabbed the tangerine radio and stabbed the off button with her fingernail.

 

“Hey! Trying to relax here! What’s your problem?!” Dina snapped as she lifted up her sunglasses.

 

Taking a deep breath, Nina began. “You shouldn’t be “Relaxing”. What you should be doing is earning your fair share of the rent!” Nina yelled. Dina flashed a diva smile and turned the radio back on.

 

“Don’t worry! I still have cash flowing.” She said bored as she pushed her shades back down. Nina turned the tunes back off.

 

“I’d like to think you’re doing the right thing Dina. But Michael’s inheritance won’t last forever. Besides, you’ve been spending left and right these days. And what money you do use for rent isn’t enough. It never has been!” Nina said taking the pink lemonade from the table and pouring it on the deck.

 

“Chill out Nina!” Dina said unphased before pushing the play button on the radio as the tunes blasted out. “Listen. How about I take you shopping? That always cheers you up!” Dina said enthusiastically. Nina scowled and picked up the radio, tossing it lightly a few times, and then hurling it over the balcony like a football, the tunes warped with the crashing sound.

 

“What was that?!” Dina said accusingly. “That was my response.” Nina said. “So you hate salsa music?” Dina said sarcastically.

 

“I can’t go because I have a job you idiot!!” Nina yelled. “That’s why I’ve been working my arms nonstop! That’s why I’ve left want ads and resumes casually all over the house! And that’s why I’m yelling at you now!” She finished huffing. When she didn’t respond, Nina held up her index finger and looked at her twin angrily. “Well?! Do you hear me?” Dina picked up her headphones and slid them over her ears. “I’m done pulling your weight Dina!” She tried yelling over the MP3 Player. Dina just continued to bob her head around to the music.

 

Then said happily: “Do you like this remote? It lets me turn off devices it’s wired to.” It suddenly clicked. That was why the lights had gone off for no reason. “And where did you get that?” Nina questioned, even though she knew the answer. “Morty!” That was the answer. “I give up. But first,” Nina said as she grabbed the remote. “I’m the landlord.” Nina yelled throwing her hands up and stomping off.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

                   

Later that night, Dina slipped into a white silk nightgown, and lounged on the couch watching a movie. Forcing herself to replay the events in her mind. Unbenounced to her Sister, she had been listening. “What does she mean ‘done pulling my weight?’” She mumbled as the TV blared. Her sister walked down the stairs, swinging her purse over her shoulder. “I’m going to Brandi’s.” She said putting her hand on the doorknob. Looking back at the TV, she continued. “I meant what I said Dina. I’m done pulling your weight.” She said waiting for Dina to respond. When she said nothing, Nina sighed and closed the door. Dina continued watching, thinking more and more. A knock at the door startled her.

 

Getting up and pausing the Drama, she opened the door to Don Lothario. “Hey Dina.”

 

He said uncomfortably. “Don. What do you want?” Dina asked putting her hand on her hip.

 

“I came to see Nina to ask about her job,” He said rubbing the back of his head. “But…” He couldn’t finish.

 

“Nina’s out seeing a friend.” Dina said bored.

 

“Can I come inside?” He asked after a long silence.

 

“Fine.” Dina said leaving the door open for him. Don observed Dina as she positioned herself back on the couch,  her blond hair falling down over her shoulders.

 

“You know, you’re a beautiful woman Dina…” He said seductively.

 

“And?” Dina said inquisitively.

 

Don felt great, looking at her, he said: “Do you want me?” Dina’s eyes popped out of her head.

 

“Yes…” She moaned smiling. And in minutes Don was all over her. And while cuddling on the couch for what seemed like only a moment, they didn’t even hear the front door open.

 

They were snapped back to reality by Nina’s voice. “Having fun?” she spat. Dina screamed, and Don hopped up. “I was just going….” Don said.

 

“Nina! It’s not what-” Nina held up a hand to silence her. “You and I are through!” She said pointing at Don accusingly. He held his head down and walked out.

 

“And you,” She said with white hot rage. “I want you out by tomorrow!” Nina yelled pointing at the door. “But how can I move out in a day?” She pleaded. “Well you’d better get started, because anything that isn’t out by tomorrow night stays here and becomes mine.” She said confidently. “Fine.” Dina huffed and walked up to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also check out my other story, Veronaville.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3161567/chapters/6863519
> 
> All credit to characters, (To some extent) goes to EA and Maxis.
> 
> Second, I'm having a poll on fanfiction.net for the way this fanfiction should be going. The link is down below. 
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6673020/MHS0501#


	2. Painful Memories

Mortimer Goth straightened his bowtie, smiling in the mirror. His son Alexander sat on the bed watching silently. “Now Alex, I want you to behave for Cassandra while I’m at Londoste tonight. There’s money on the counter for pizza.”

 

Alexander just sighed. “Alright?” Mortimer said looking at him. “What’s wrong son?” He asked stooping down and putting his hand on Alexander’s shoulder.

 

“Nothing.” Alex said avoiding eye contact. Mortimer sighed. “I know that look. It’s about your Mother isn’t it?” He said. Alexander nodded. Mortimer hugged him. “Son, I know it’s hard. But it’s been six years now. It’s time to move on. No one will ever replace her in our hearts. She may come back one day but for now at least, could you try to smile?” He asked. Alexander half smiled.

 

He started to say something but was interrupted the the honking of a limo horn. “There we go. That’s good! Now I have to go. I’ll be back around midnight.” He said before closing the door to the Master bedroom. Alex sighed as he looked at the photo of Bella and Mortimer on their wedding day, his Father kissing up Bella’s arm as she smiled. “I miss you Mom.” Alex said before walking downstairs to find Cassandra. “Where are you?” He called in the foyer.

 

“In the kitchen!” Alex made a right turn through the kitchen archway. “Looks like Dad gave us more than enough for one pizza.” She said scanning the two hundred simoleons. Alex looked at the cash. “Wow! These would be enough for tickets to Twikki Island and a night at the Twikki Beach Hotel!” Alex said amazed.

 

“This can’t be good.” Cassandra said grimly looking at the money. “How?” Alex asked. “Dad only spends money freely when he’s in love. And from the looks of it, She could be a problem.” Cassandra said looking out the window at Dina Caliente.

 

“I don’t like her.” Alex said under his breath. “You’re not alone.” Cassandra said rubbing his hair.

 

“Anyways, do you want to go out? Or order in?” Cassandra asked focusing on Alex. “Honestly, I’d like to go out. As long as we wait until they leave. I don’t want to look that gold digger in the eyes.” Cassandra held back a laugh.

 

“Alright. That gives you enough time for home-” “Already Done.” Alex said confidently. Cassandra rolled her eyes.

 

“Can I practice for the chess tournament?” He suggested right as her Blackberry rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and pushed the call button. The voice rang. “Hey Cass….” The seductively sweet voice of Don sounded. He asked if she was ready for the wedding next week. “Of course! I’m still finalizing the colors.” Alex just stared patiently out the window for Mortimer and Dina to leave. Thankfully, the limo pulled away just as Don hastily hung up, saying he had to meet his sister at the airport. “Alright. Well say Hi to Kristi for me.” She said hanging up. “Alex? You ready?” She called. “Yup. Where are we going?” He asked.

 

“How about Oresha’s?” Cassandra asked as Alex contemplated burgers and fries. “Sure. You ready?” He asked staring at her. “It’s a casual restaurant. What does it matter?” She said shrugging her shoulders.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

Don Lothario hugged Kristi as she opened the door to his condo. “You miss Me?” She said smiling broadly.

 

“It’s great to see you Babe.” He said kissing her passionately. “So, do you have dinner ready?” She asked flopping down on the couch.

 

“Well, I was actually thinking we could go out tonight. How does Red’s sound?” He said as Kristi looked at him doe-eyed.

 

“Sure! As long as it’s close by. I’m starving from that flight. Speaking of which, did you tell your fiance?” She asked stretching out. “Yup. I hung up because I had to pick you up at the airport. Anyway, how’s Strange town?”

 

Kristi answered almost immediately. “Strange. So you ready?” She almost begged. “Yup. Just hop into the car and we can go. As long as you give me what I want afterwards.” He said with a wink worthy of playboy.

 

“So, are you coming to my wedding next month? You’re invited you know.” Don said as Kristi buckled her seatbelt. “Sure.” She answered over the revving of the convertible’s engine. “So. Are you in it for the money?” She yelled as Don put the stepped on the gas. “Why else would I be? You just hang tight and before you know it, she’ll be all over me.” He said as the top shut with a final click. “Good. I didn’t think you would marry her. She’s just so…” She trailed off.

 

“Boring? Bland? Nerdy?” Don suggested as he pulled onto the downtown highway. “Well three out of three ain’t bad. I’m just saying she’s not right for you. You need someone…”

 

“Like you?” Don answered sweetly. “Boy do you know me…” Kristi trailed off as she kissed him on the cheek.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also finished translating the story to 8 languages (Including English). Well, the first 10 chapters at least. Here's a link in case you wanna read it:
> 
> French: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3436937/chapters/7533824
> 
> Spanish: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3444776/chapters/7553288
> 
> Italian: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3524273/chapters/7751279
> 
> Japanese: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3532661/chapters/7772609
> 
> German: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3565463/chapters/7854662
> 
> Korean: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3583512/chapters/7901208
> 
> Russian: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3594567/chapters/7928508
> 
> It's not without it's faults... But I'll work on it.


	3. An Evening to Remember...

Holding Dina’s hand, Mortimer kissed it as he bowed like a gentleman. “Oh Morty! Let’s go in shall we?” Dina suggested.

 

“Whatever you want treasure.” Mortimer said jubilantly following her into Londoste.

 

He stared ahead as the hostess yelped. “Oh my goodness. Mr. Goth! right this way sir. We’ve set aside a special table just for you and your date!” She stammered as her voice returned.

 

Sitting at a table on the bottom floor with just seats for two, Dina held up the menu. “The Lobster sounds good tonight. What do you think Dear?”

 

“Whatever you want Dina. I’m buying.” Mortimer smiled. How good it felt to be in love again.

 

As they dined, Mortimer slid a velvet box across the table at Dina. “Morty what-” She asked surprised “Open it and find out…” Mortimer dared her. “Morty! I Don’t know what to say!”

 

“Well…” Mortimer asked.

 

“Yes!” She squealed throwing herself into his arms. Later, on the dance floor, Mortimer asked when she could move in.

 

“How does tonight sound?” She asked laying her head onto his shoulder. “Won’t your Sister miss you?” Dina smiled. “Nah. Things between us were at the breaking point. She’ll get by.”

  ****

_____________________________________________________________________

Brandi Broke held her stomach hard as she bent over the toilet. She had tried every pregnancy test the store had. “This can’t be happening. It just can’t be! Skip’s been gone for five months.” She said as she concentrated on the clear water while holding back the vile taste.

 

“Mom? Is everything alright in there?” Dustin said knocking on the door.

 

“I’m fine… It must’ve been those leftovers.” She yelled over the fan.

 

“Well, I put Beau to bed. I’ll be back in a little while.” He said through the door. “Where are you going?” Brandi said getting up.

 

“I have to get to the construction sites Mom.” Dustin said plainly. “Alright. But be back soon.” She said running back to the toilet.

 

“I can stay if you need me.” Dustin offered. “No. You go ahead. I’ll be fine…” She said as she looked at the first test. “Blue is a baby. Purple isn’t. Hmm…” She sighed as she squinted her eyes shut, too afraid to look. She finally opened her eyes.

 

Blue. The water was blue. “No. No. This is just a cheap test. It can’t be all that accurate.” She said staring at the instructions. She had followed them correctly right? She tried test after test. But each result came back clear as glass. She was pregnant. There was no denying it.

 

She sighed, looking at Beau. His wet grey eyes seemed distant, and empty. “Baby Beau;” She said watching him intently. She watched him play his old xylophone for half an hour. Something was wrong. He always noticed her presence, and besides that, he wasn’t hitting the keys the way used to.

 

“Are you alright?” She asked him wearily, knowing he wouldn’t respond. He turned towards her, and groped blindly. “Beau?” She bent down and waved her hand in front of his face. One eye blinked normally, the other remained still. “Alright. I’m taking you to the doctor.”

 

She said placing him in his crib. Her index finger punched the buttons. “Hello? Dr. Burb? Yes. I know it’s late. But…” She chewed her cuticle nervously looking at her second son. “It’s serious. Trust me. Please. What? No I can’t come to Belladonna Cove! Don’t still make house calls?” She pleaded. “Fine. I can pay… Really? Your coming to Pleasantview? Yes. That’s wonderful. But I have one last request. I need an ultrasound. I think I’m pregnant.”

 

_____________________________________________________________________

 ** ****  
  
** “Lilith. Can you explain this?” Mary-Sue asked holding up her report card, the white paper faded and smudged with dirt and grass stains. “Damn it!” She cursed.

 

“Young lady, I found this buried in the ground when I was getting into the carpool this morning.” Mary-Sue continued.

 

“But Mom, I-” “Don’t you lie to me! Why didn’t you tell me?” She continued.

 

“I was…” Lilith tried to think of something.

 

“Why don’t you study like-” Daniel piped up from the kitchen. “Daniel!” Mary-Sue hissed.

 

“What? I meant to say ‘Why don’t you study harder.’” He attempted to cover his tracks.

 

“I’m disgusted by you people. Angela this, Angela that! What about your other daughter!!” Lilith yelled standing up and starting to walk away.

 

“Lilith! Get back down here! This is serious!” She said as Lilith marched up the stairs. “Forget it! You don’t care about me. I bet if you could have aborted me alone, It would’ve happened!!” She yelled flashing her eyes at her Mother before slamming the door.

 

Mary-Sue sighed. She walked back downstairs and slumped down at the table, massaging her forehead.

 

“Well?” Daniel said standing up and putting his hand on her shoulder. “I don’t understand it… “ She said sadly. “Where did I go wrong?” She asked looking up at the ceiling.

 

“Honey, she’s a teenager. We’ll talk to her in the morning.” He said bending over and kissing his wife's head. “Okay.” She said getting up. “Come on. Let’s go to bed.” Daniel suggested. “Yeah… Wait. Where’s Angela?” She said worried.

 

Daniel held her shoulder. “Didn’t she tell you? Angela got a job at the One-Twenty-Five Cafe. She’ll be back by 10:00.” He said as Mary-Sue rested her head on his chest. “Hey. Remember how we used to date there? We danced just like this.” He said.

 

“Do you wanna make it real?” She whispered. Daniel nodded, broke the embrace and the two went to bed. They were woken up to the sound of the doorbell. “What’s someone doing out here in the middle of the-”

 

“One thirty? God! I’ll never get that promotion tomorrow!” Daniel moaned.  “Honey, come on. Let’s get the door.” She rolled out of bed and skulked to the front door.

 

She saw a policeman, and Lilith. “What exactly is going on here?” Daniel piped up from behind. “Lilith?!” Mary-Sue said shocked. “Get inside right now young lady.” Daniel said firmly. Lilith walked inside and up the stairs, a loud slam coming from the hallway.

 

“Can you explain?” Mary-Sue asked worried.

 

“Yes. I saw her sneaking around Woodland Park. Lilith tried to run when I pulled over, and begged me not to take her back here.” He said indicating the house around them. Daniel bit his lip, Mary-Sue wrung her hands nervously. “What else did she tell you?” Daniel said wearily.

 

“You know I had half a mind to call Belladonna Social Services; after hearing her story?” He said coming inside. “But if we see her outside again after curfew, I’ll have to report the biased behavior. Before I let you go though, I’ll need you to fill these out.” He said pulling out a pile of forms.

 

They went inside. After sitting down at the dining room table, they got out coffee and pens. “What is this?” Mary-Sue asked pointing at a certain part of the form. “The names and addresses of your closest relatives. In case the Social Services take her.” He said grimly.

 

He then began to tell them about the things Lilith had told him. These things included depression, anger issues, being completely ignored for hours and days at a time. And the biased favoring of Angela. “What? That’s not… whatever she told you… fine. But not all of its true. She does have anger issues, and she can be depressed every once in a while, but we don’t favor her over Angela!” Daniel said defensively.

 

“Daniel. He’s right.” Mary-Sue said rubbing her temple. “We can’t let this happen. Our daughter needs us for God’s Sake!” She said firmly placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

“You two have a good night.” He said tipping his cap and heading for the door.

 

“Hey? What going on down here?” Angela said coming down the stairs. “Oh. Is this Angela?” The officer said observing her. Carefully. “What’s happening Dad?” She said as the policeman stared at her.

 

“It’s Lilith.” He said smacking a palm to his forehead.

 

“Anyway, you have a good night.” The officer said as he finished writing down something in his notebook, before gathering the papers and leaving. “What exactly am I missing out on here?” Angela said accusingly. “She tried to run away again. Lilith’s in her room. Go back to bed Angela.” Daniel continued.

 

“Goodnight Sweetie.” Mary-Sue said following her husband back to bed. With her question answered, Angela turned out the light and went back to her bedroom for a restful nights sleep.  


	4. News

“Are you sure you don’t want your father to pay for this?” Mortimer asked his daughter as the movers set up the fairytale atmosphere around them.

 

“It’s fine Dad. It’s nice to something with a budget every once in a while.” She said checking items off the list she and Don had composed.

 

“So Morty, did you tell her the news?” A seductive voice said from behind.

 

“Oh I’m sorry! Must’ve slipped my mind.” Cassandra turned around. “You?” She said surprised and angry.

 

“Daddy I’m under a whole lot of stress. Now isn’t the time for jokes.” She whispered to her father pointing at Dina.

 

“I’m not joking Cassandra. I’m engaged to Dina.” He said plainly. “Oh. Welcome to the family…” She said in a tune like ‘Drop Dead’ Dina raised her eyebrow at her.

 

“How nice. “ She said through gritted teeth. “Have you told your son yet?” She continued still bubbly as if Cassandra hadn’t said anything.

 

“No but I think we should soon. I think he’s up in his room. Could you tell him? I have to help my daughter plan her own wedding!” He said indicating a scowling Cassandra.

 

“Sure. I’ll be right back.” She said kissing Mortimer on the cheek, and went inside as Cassandra and Mortimer guided the buffet table. Dina finally found Alexander in his room, looking over a picture of Bella.

 

She bit her lip and came in. “Hey Alex.” She started off simply. Dina hoped to get this over with as soon as possible. “What is it?” Alex said bored.

 

“Look. I’m marrying your father. I can tell you’re enthusiastic like your sister. But all I’m asking for is acceptance.” When Alexander didn’t respond, she continued. “I’m not asking for you to call me Mom or anything; But I’m not just going to just disappear like your Mother did. All I want is an answer.”

 

He sighed.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” She said as if that was her signal to go. She then just sat in the foyer and thought to herself, rubbing her temples softly. “What am I going to do about this…"

  ****

_____________________________________________________________________

****  


“John please, what’s so important with waking us up in the middle of the night?” Jennifer Burb said groggily taking the big armchair for herself, leaving Lucy to collapse onto the couch.

 

“Come on people! I told you we’re going to Pleasantview for the week!” He said pouring two cups of coffee.

 

“John I have to get to the Boutique today. I have to restock the tank tops…” She trailed off as she drifted back to her dreams.

 

“And Dad, I have school tomorrow.” She said pulling the blanket off the arm of the green couch and wrapping herself up.

 

“Come on guys, you know how bad traffic is in Belladonna Cove! We have to get an early start!” He said tossing Lucy’s ladybug backpack at her.

 

“Daddy please…” Lucy mumbled and pushed the backpack to the floor.

 

“Into the car!” He said pointing at the front door. It took two more hours to drag Jennifer out the door, and it took John half an hour to carry Lucy to the car. “Why are you so heavy?” John grunted under Lucy’s 12 year old body. “Hurry Jen!” He said honking the horn. “I’m coming…” She called walking out to the driveway. It took them another half an hour to get on the highway, and by the time they all got to Pleasantview, it was 9:00 in the morning. He dropped them off at Daniel’s house, with Jennifer getting the couch and Lucy getting an air mattress in Angela’s room.

 

“John I wish you would stop with the surprise visits. My family loves your company but it’s getting overcrowded here!” Daniel said concerned.

 

“Well, it’s only until we get a house here.” He groaned as he put Lucy down on the air mattress.

 

“What?” He responded wide-eyed.

 

“Yes, we’re moving here. I get more house calls here every day. Besides, it’ll be a good place for Lucy to grow up.” He said listing the facts with his fingers.

 

“Well that’s all fine and dandy, but first, what have you told Jen?” He asked as they stepped into the hallway. He shrugged with a guilty smile. “What?! You haven’t even told her yet?” He said worried.

 

“I was going to tell her when she woke up but…”

 

“John look,” Daniel said cutting him off. “Jen isn’t one to take surprises easily. I’ve known her for over 30 years.” He continued.

 

“Well then you tell her. I’ve got to get to 55 Woodland Drive. Angela’s giving me a ride.” He said quickly before Daniel could object. “But she’ll lose it! And the maid doesn’t come until Tuesday!” he complained as John got into his doctors coat.

 

“You know her better. Next time don’t gloat.” He said simply walking out to the car.

 

“Hi Uncle John. You ready?” Angela said kindly and John got into the pickup truck.

 

“Is this yours?” He asked observing the rock music cases and lucky dice. “No. It’s my boyfriends. He’s letting me borrow it today. He lives at the address you gave me.” She said as John looked through his notebook.

 

“His names Beau?” He asked checking the notes.

 

“No, that’s his younger brother. His names Dustin.” She said as they turned onto Woodland Drive.

 

“His mom Brandi says she’s worried he’s gone blind.” He said looking at the numerous trailers built along the road.

 

“Poor guy… he’s a cute kid.” Angela said sympathetically as they pulled into the makeshift garage. “How much is this appointment?” She asked him.

 

“Well it depends…” He said getting out of the car. “But here, I’ll make an exception.” He said observing the trailer.

 

“They have trouble paying the bills.” She said shrugging and following John towards the front steps.

 

“Hi Angela!” Brandi called from the front porch. “Hi Ms. Broke! Where’s Dustin? I bought the truck back…” She trailed off holding the car keys out to her.

 

“He’s at the construction site today. He works too hard.” She said shaking her head.

 

“Where’s Beau?” John asked following Angela and Brandi inside.

 

“I’ve kept him to his crib since I called. I’m still taking good care of him, trust me.” She said indicating Beau, who was groping around blindly in his crib.

 

“It’s in the hallway?” John whispered in Angela’s ear. “They don’t have much room.” She hissed. “Besides, wasn’t Lucy in a drawer for the first few months of her life?” She retorted.

 

John brushed the blatant observation aside. “Let’s have a look.” John said as Brandi picked up her youngest son and carefully handed him to John. He placed Beau on the kitchen counter, and did an average sight test. “Doggy?” Beau guessed pointing at a picture of a tree.

 

John shook his head sadly. He shined a light into Beau’s right eye. “Your right eye’s fine,” He said turning the light towards the left one. The retina was a cloudy white. “Mmmm… It looks like a cataract.” He responded simply.

 

“What?” Brandi said worried.

 

“I can fill this one uncle. It’s like frost on a window. You can just take the clouded lense out and replace it with a plastic lense.” Angela said plainly.

 

“How much is it?” Brandi asked wearily. “I’m prepared to make a big exception in your case. How much are you willing to pay?” He asked as they all sat at the card table that served as a dining room table.

 

“We can only pay upwards of 600 simoleons. That’s all we have. Any more and I’d have to cash my wedding ring at the pawn shop.” She said close to tears.

 

“I’m sorry Ms. Broke,” John said sadly. “I need 1500. And that’s just half the money needed.” He said looking at Beau. She sighed and took off her wedding ring. “I’m not married anyway…” She said observing the diamond on it.

 

“Wait, you need 900 simoleons,” Angela asked. “Yes.” John said flatly.

 

“Well Dustin should be home in an hour, he brings 80 a day…” She said doing the math in her head.

 

“Just around two weeks, if you can. Also, here… this should help you.” Angela said reaching into her purse and pulling out 100 simoleons.

 

“Angela No-” Angela held up a hand to silence her. “It’s worth it to help him.” She said sweetly.

 

“Something I should tell you though,” John continued. “The cataract is developing in his right eye as well. If it’s not removed in a week, the damage could be irreversible. And this will result in… blindness in both eyes.” Brandi and Angela froze, staring at him. Brandi placed Beau back in his crib, sat on the couch and sighed.

 

“How long until we can get him prepped?” She asked lost.

 

“Uncle John please. Help her out. She can’t get a job with Beau to care for, and from what I’ve seen, Brandi needs a hand.” She said with passion.

 

“I can get him to the Wright’s Childrens Hospital in under 15 minutes. As long as we can use the car.” Brandi held out the keys in a daze, as if unable to see herself. She slowly got up, and followed them. In the car they went over a plan. Angela would babysit for free whenever She could. John would loan 800 of his own funds for the surgery, and Brandi would find a job as soon as possible to pay him back.

 

“But where can I go?” She asked through a wave of sickness. “My grandmother is opening up a cafe downtown, and she needs help with dessert. But seeing as I’m busy, try there. Me and Lilith could put in a good word for you.” She offered as they pulled up to the hospital.

 

“Hold on Baby.” She said as she kissed him on his cheek. An hour after John entered the operating room with Beau, he came out with a perfect bill of health and a free stuffed elephant that was a bright shade of red. “To test if his color perception works.” The nurse said as she handed the stuffed animal to Beau, who reached happily for it like it was all that mattered to him.

 

“He’ll have to wear these for a week. Just to help.” John said as he handed Brandi a pair of eyeglasses with baby blue frames. “Thank you. I’d better call Dustin and tell him the good news.” She said as Beau held tight to the elephant. “Angela’s already on it Ms. Broke. You should’ve seen her face when you said that earlier.” He said laughing. An hour later, she was in her bra, the doctor pressed the sensors to her belly.

 

“Hmm. Can’t tell the gender, but either way, it’s a very healthy baby Ms. Broke.” The doctor said lifting the sensors. “How long?” Was all Brandi could ask. “Four and a half months.” She said. “One more month of work, and then bedrest. Does your job have maternity leave?” She asked. “I’m sure it does.” Brandi said putting her shirt back on.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

“So anyway, here’s what we’re doing tonight Kid.” Gordon King said to Dustin as he climbed back into the sloppy car.

 

“Dustin? Kid come back to me!” He said waving a hand in front of Dustin’s face.

 

“Hmm?” He said snapping up. “I’m sorry Gordon, I just got a text from Mom. Beau’s got something wrong with his eyes.” He said holding up his old flip phone with the message on it. “Well you are his big brother, but you gotta stay focused tonight. The boss told us we’re in charge of the Safelock Break in.” Dustin stared.

 

“The burglar alarm company!? Has she lost her mind?!” He ranted.

 

“Maybe. But either way, we’re doing it. You’ll never get that raise if you quit now.” He said lighting a cigarette and leaning out the window of the car.

 

“Don’t worry, it’s not until next year.” He continued trying to put some light on the situation.

 

“Gordon, can you please get the car started? I have to get home.” He said looking at the cracked plastic screen over the green digital clock. 10:00. God it would be a late night.

 

“Yeah, yeah…” He said stepping on the gas. “Finally. By the way, you’re invited to Beau’s birthday party, if you want to come.” He said as the car sped down the road.

 

“Nah, I have to finish that report on the Fresh Rush Grocery Store. Seriously, what kind of nut robs a grocery store?” He said rolling his eyes.

 

“Obviously someone like me who has trouble keeping food on the table. Sign me up for that one.” He said pointing at the list of burglars participating.

 

“Ouch, looks like you’ll be paired up with Russell for that one. You sure?” He said as Dustin shivered. “Fine. But it’s only for the family.” He said after taking a deep breath.

 

“I just hope I can avoid him long enough, that Rat’s trouble.” He said looking out the window and weighing his head on one hand.

 

“We’re coming up on it. You want me to drop you off here?” Gordon asked as they passed numerous trailers. “No. Go the whole nine yards. I’m in a rush.” He said counting the homes ahead of them.

 

“Oh, I almost forgot, Here’s your check Kid. Put it to good use, buy your brother something. And tell them I said hi.” He said handing Dustin a check.

 

“Nice. 100 Simoleons, wasn’t 120 last week?” He said observing the check as he got out of the car. Gordon shrugged.

 

“See you on Tuesday.” He said waving. “Bye!” Dustin said as he rounded the porch steps. As soon as Dustin opened the door, Brandi was all over him. “Did Angela call?” “Were you this tall when you left?” “How’s Gordon?” She asked as Dustin turned to his baby Brother, who had a plastic cover over his right eye. He reached up when Dustin came towards him.

 

“Dustin!” He said happily. “Hey baby brother, how ya feelin?” He said picking him up and tasseling his short blond hair.

 

“He has to wear these.” Brandi said holding up a pair of blue eyeglasses. “Only for a week.” She finished. “Dustin there’s something I have to tell you…” Brandi said urgently.

 

“Mom I’ve had a long day. I’m gonna head to bed.” Dustin said giving the check to Brandi, who just put it on the table with the bills. Dustin closed the door. “Dustin I’m pregnant!” She said through the door.

 

Dustin opened the door quickly. “What?!” He said mouth wide open.

 

“I took the tests, and saw a doctor, and got an ultrasound. In 5 months you’ll have a brother or sister. Isn’t that exciting?” She said happily.

 

“Yeah it is! I’m so proud of you mom!” He said pulling her into a hug. “Also, could you come with me to Cassandra’s wedding on Saturday? In case I need support?” She said indicating the small bump. “Sure! Whatever you need Mom.” Dustin said feeling her belly.


	5. Till Death do We Part...

As summer passed, the ground of Pleasantview was littered with foliage that seemed to light the ground. Lilith Pleasant sat by her window, staring at the colors through the thick glass pane that kept her prisoner in her own house. The consequences for trying to run away had been harsh; a grounding for two weeks. Her stupor over the beauty of the world was interrupted by her twin, who had ignored the many warnings to stay out of her room.

 

“Morning Sis. Beautiful isn’t it?” Angela walked in holding the door. Lilith turned tired eyes toward her sister. She was dressed in an ivy green track suit, her hair in two braids that weaved down her shoulders.

 

 

“What do you want?” She said exhausted.

 

“Just going for a jog, wondered if you wanted to come.” She said sitting next to her on the blood red carpet.

 

“Can’t. I’m grounded remember?” She said staring out at the world, the fiery rebelliousness gone until things were smoothed over.

 

“Mom and Dad said you couldn’t leave on your own. Not with me. It’s really up to you.” Angela said standing up again her offer falling on eager ears.

 

Lilith gave the idea a moments pause. “Alright. Just let me get changed and we can go.” She said standing up and shooing Angela out of her room. She looked around; Dark purple paint covered the walls that weren't made of rough Champs le Sims Stone. The carpet was a deep shade of crimson, the furniture of Chinese influence, handed down down from a consignment store. “I love my room.” She said as she opened up her dresser, which had the face of a dragon painted faintly on the doors. After getting changed into a black tracksuit, She walked down the stairs, and out the door without either of her parents batting an eyelash. “I’m going walking with Angela.” She said plainly as if daring her parents to tell her to get back up into her room, as she still had two more days of grounding.

 

“Alright. Be back before dinner.” Mary-Sue said not even looking up from her newspaper.

 

“Really?” Lilith said surprised at the sudden change.

 

“Of course. You’re with your sister.” Mary-Sue continued. Lilith just left before they could say more. Trust was trust; no matter whose it was.

 

“You ready?” Angela asked from the driveway.

 

“Yeah. They were fine as long as I’m with you. Where we going?”

 

“I wanted to go by that huge house behind us. I think someones moving in. See?” Angela said pointing down the road towards the grand house that was 210 Wright Way. The home was situated on a hill, the fresh white siding standing like a beacon against the dark green grass. It was tree stories high, had a Victorian form of architecture, and held enough windows to cover a nursery's greenhouse roof. A moving van was parked in front of the house, men moving the brown boxes up the high front steps.  

 

“Is that Lucy?” Lilith said peering over the large and trimmed yard.

 

“What? I thought that they left a week ago.” Angela said starting over to the truck. “Come on!” Angela said beckoning.

 

“Hi girls! How are you?” Jennifer said as they reached the front sidewalk.

 

“Do you want anything to drink?” John said getting up from the red poppies he was planting.

 

“Come inside. Lucy’s in the dining room.” Jennifer suggested.

 

“Wow. You’ve done well Aunt Jen.” Lilith said observing the large room. A grand piano, numerous sculptures and paintings, and a bar covered the white marble floors.

 

“I just got this room ready for the party next month. Trust me, most of the house is still a mess.” She shrugged.

 

“Angela! Lilith!” A small voice rang from the dining room.

 

“Hi kid! You’re getting heavy!” Lilith said lifting her and swinging her around.

 

“So how’s everyone?” John asked kicking off his shoes.

 

“Good, can’t complain.” Lilith said putting Lucy down. “It’s great to see you.” Angela said hugging him.

 

“John, please take off those gloves, I just cleaned the floors.” Jennifer begged as dirt fell onto the polished marble.

 

“Sorry sweetie.” He shrugged pulling the gloves off.

 

“We’d better get going.” Angela said as she finished the water set before her. “Alright then. Tell your father I said hi.” Jennifer sain picking up a mop that was leaned next to the fireplace.

 

“How about Grandma’s Cafe Next?” Angela suggested. “You know the way?” Lilith said.

 

“Yeah. Wanna come?”

 

“No, I’m gonna head home. These cleats are killing me.” She said starting down the steps. “I’ll tell Mom you’re with Grandma. Don’t wait up!” Lilith said walking off.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
****

Daniel watched Kaylynn hungrily like a lion on the Safari. Daniel broke the silence and got up from the bar, walking over to Kaylynn, who was cleaning the sink, and slapped her on the butt. “Whoa! Daniel. You scared me.” She said putting the sponge on the counter and turning around to face her attacker.

 

“Are you ready?” Daniel said smoothly as he caressed her cheek.

 

“Anytime, as long as you are.” She said walking two manicured fingers up Daniel’s arm.

 

Changing into the lingerie under her outfit, Kaylynn sat on the bed and waited for Daniel to come out. He appeared in a thong and in minutes, they were in bed. After an hour, they closed the living room curtains, and made out on the couch. And then they switched back to the bedroom and locked the door. As they relaxed on the bed, Lilith walked into the house. She didn’t see Daniel or Kaylynn. She stayed quiet as she heard voices.

 

“Daniel, I need to know something.” A female voice said breaking the silence.

 

“What is it?” Daniel said with a purr. “It’s about your wife.” She continued. Lilith placed her ear to the door.

 

“Don’t worry Kay, Mary-Sue is at work and the girls aren’t coming back for two more hours at least.” He answered.

 

“The _maid_.” Lilith whispered under her breath.

 

“No, it’s not that, when are you going to leave her?” She said intentivly.

 

“I haven’t figured that out yet. Don’t worry. Soon it’ll be just you and me. I promise.” He said stroking her jet black hair. She got up and motioned for him to follow.

 

“I had an ulterior motive. I’m pregnant Daniel. I’ve wanted to tell you for months now.” She said crossing her arms. Daniel watched her carefully, as if unsure of what he just heard.

 

Lilith heard a loud thump. “Dad? Is that you?” She said knocking on the door.

 

Kaylynn quickly got into her clothes and tried to pick up Daniel. “Hang on!” Kaylynn yelled propping up Daniel with one hand and unlocking the door with the other. “Help me!” She grunted under her mans weight.

 

“What the heck happened?” Lilith said shocked as she held her Dad’s feet. “He fainted.” Kaylynn huffed as they moved him to the bed. “You’d better give me a generous tip for this. I’m four months pregnant!” Kaylynn said through gritted teeth as they let him fall on the bed.

 

“Congrats. You’ve done it. You made my Dad faint.” Lilith said pointing at the maid.

 

“I didn’t do anything!” Kaylynn said angrily.

 

“I may not look as strong as I am. The only reason I’m keeping your dirty little secret is because of the effect it would have.” Lilith admitted. As much as she hated her parents, she didn’t want any part of it.

 

“I won’t be coming in for the next five months. I have a baby to care for. There’s a replacement that’ll be coming named Joy.” Kaylynn said walking out of the room.

 

Lilith just sat and waited. Watching Daniel on the bed, hoping deeply that it wasn’t what it looked like. Hours later when Mary-Sue came home, Lilith was sitting tense in the dining room on one of the chairs. She was staring at the long abandoned birdhouse under the aspir tree, as if waiting for something. When Angela got home and started ballet at the bar by the stairs, her sister paid no attention. Angela saw the tired look in Lilith’s usually fiery eyes.

 

“Alright. What’s wrong?” Angela said pulling the curtain shut.

 

Lilith remained empty. Her Sister got a ruler and poked her arm with it, immediately jumping back in case Lilith snapped. Nothing happened. Lilith just got up and went to her room.

 

“I think something’s wrong.” She blurted out later as she flipped the browning tilapia in the stove.

 

“What About?” Mary-Sue said. “Lilith. I poked her with a ruler and…”

 

“Angela, don’t provoke her, she has a lot of troubles and-”

 

“That’s not the point.” Angela interrupted. “She didn’t do anything. She just stayed quiet… I’m worried.” Angela said.

 

“Maybe she’s just tired. I know I am.” Mary-Sue continued.

 

“You’re not listening! You need to see her… come with me.” Angela said turning the stove off and letting the fish cool.

 

“Honey, I’m busy. In a minute.” “Mom no. You need to see this before we lose her.” Angela said firmly as she closed her mothers laptop.

 

“Alright. Let’s do this.” Angela said taking her Mothers hand and leading her up the stairs.

 

“Lilith? Please let me in. I want to… give you something.” Mary-Sue quickly made up.

 

Surprisingly, the door was unlocked. But as soon as they both went in, a flash crossed their vision as things flew at them from the doorway. Pillows, boots, numerous spiked collars, and even and alarm clock that missed Angela by half an inch. Mary-Sue just managed to slam the door like there was hurricane blowing in the room.

 

“我给了. 她太多了.” Mary-Sue said wiping her forehead. She always spoke Mandarin when something overwhelmed her. Especially Lilith. Angela had taken Chinese in order to understand her mother better. Knowing what this meant, the fifteen year old murmured “This can’t be good.”


	6. Rehersal Betrayal

Darren Dreamer stared quietly at Cassandra Goth, who was sitting in lounge chair posing for a painting. “How’s it coming?” She asked sweetly as Darren concentrated on her porcelain white teeth.

 

“Why? Do you want to stop?” He asked as he mixed the pale blue into the off white for her smile. A soft fog coated the small yellow suburban house, rain pattered on the roof softly, and the windows were waterfalls from the showers of fresh water.

 

“I’d like to, but we don’t have to.” She said reassuringly.

 

“It’s fine. You’ve been smiling long enough;” He said finalizing ten strokes for her perfect smile. “Do you want to come downstairs for tea?” He offered as Cassandra got up.

 

“That’d be nice. Can I see the fruits of your labor?” She laughed as Darren backed up to observe the picture.

 

“Sure. Be my guest.” He said standing quietly waiting for her smile to match that of the painting. It soon did.

 

“Wow! Darren I’m so proud of you. It’s so… beautiful!” She said happily admiring his work.

 

“Well I was painting a picture of you. It wasn’t hard.” He said plainly.

 

“You big flirt! I’m engaged.” She said covering smile as she giggled.

 

“Alright. I’ll get it started. Come on down.” He suggested. “Chamomile or orange blossom?” He said placing the leaves in a pot.

 

“Chamomile please. I think I’ve got a cold.” She said sniffing as the pair entered the kitchen.

 

“You got it!” Darren said taking leaves from a crystal jar and dropping them into the pot. Cassandra sat at the small wood table. “So how’s everything with you?” Cassandra asked patiently.

 

Darren sighed. “Darlene’s anniversary is in a few weeks. I have some unpaid bills I have to take care of, besides that there’s not much else.” He shrugged as the whistle went off. Darlene Dreamer had been a perfect wife and mother to Darren and Dirk. But since the fire that took her life, Darren had always been cautious in the kitchen, or sometimes avoiding it altogether. The result being numerous take out boxes in the recycling bin by the driveway.

 

“I’m sorry.” She said quietly. “Don’t be. It was five years ago.” He said taking a quick look out the window at her grave. “I think it’s time I move her to the cemetery. It doesn’t attract many people. Except for those missionaries...” He said pouring the tea into two red mugs.

 

“Thanks.” She said taking a sip.

 

Darren sat next to her and they talked. “I don’t know what has gotten into Dad. He proposed to Dina Caliente. And to make matters worse she’ll be living with us. I can’t take much more of her.” She said taking another sip as Darren listened intently.

 

“I swear, if Dad spends any more money trying to make her happy, we’ll be broke.” She said shaking her head sadly.

 

“I doubt it Cass. He’s got deep enough pockets to fill the Twikki Trench.” He said putting down his empty mug. She sighed checking her phone.

 

“Oh god. Is it 12:00 already? I’ve got to go. Tonight’s the rehearsal dinner.” She said getting up and fitting into her jacket.

 

“Oh right! I’ve got to get ready too! I’ll see you there!” Darren said quickly as Cassandra waved and ran out the door.

 

He slumped in his seat and observed the two mugs sitting stationary. Motionless. He smiled and got out his easel, paints and pallet. Sketching the table, observing the ripped sugar packet, capturing the shades and shadows, and making sure nothing interrupted him. He was so into his painting he didn’t even notice Dirk come in and go straight to his room with a box of tissues, and a picture of Lilith.

 

He stopped when he heard a ping sound on the wall. “Dirk? What’s going on in there?” He opened the door and saw Dirk aiming a dart at the picture of his girlfriend. One on her eye, one missing completely and the last on her forehead.

 

“What in Wright’s name are you doing?!” Darren said surprised as his son threw the next dart and it lodged in her neck.

 

“We broke up. Taking out my anger. Wanna help?” He said aiming the next dart carefully.

 

“Cassandra’s Rehearsal Dinner is tonight. You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” Darren said watching Dirks concentrated look at the target before lunging as his next dart hit her nose ring.

 

“I’d rather not, but you and I can go if you want. I know how important this event is to Cassandra.” Dirk shrugged and put down the darts.

 

“I would like you to come, but…”

 

“But nothing. I’m coming.” Dirk said taking off his blue t-shirt. “Don’t watch me! Get out!” He said pushing his dad out the door. After Darren was out, Dirk slammed the door. He needed something to love besides his son and his paintings. He knew how his Dad felt about Cassandra, and he wanted to do what he could as a fifteen year old to help.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
****

Cassandra sighed as she looked out the window at the limo destined to take her to her rehearsal dinner. “What’s wrong Cass?” Alex said as her pushed open the door to her bedroom.

 

“It’s nothing. Just… a little nervous.” She said looking at the floor.

 

“Why are you up here?” She asked sitting on the bed and patted the spot next to her. Alex sat down.

 

“I just wanted to wish you luck.” He said pushing his glasses up his nose.

 

“Alex, save that excuse for tomorrow. Why are you really upstairs?” She said crossing her arms.

 

He sighed. “I can’t take that woman. She’s creepy. Just plain creepy.” He said. Normally Cassandra would’ve reprimanded him for a comment like that on any normal person; but since it was Dina, she agreed.

 

“Well we just have to hold on little brother. It’ll only be for a while until I move out with Don. Maybe you can live with us if you want…” She suggested.

 

“To be honest, I hate him as much as Dina.” Alex said despairingly.

 

“Why? He’s going to be your brother in law whether you like it or not. So I suggest you change your attitude.” She said becoming angry.

 

“You’re just like Dad. He won’t listen and neither will you! As long you’re in love, I don’t matter. I’m just a kid who has no choice over his childhood!” He shouted with tears staining his tuxedo.

 

“Alex wait!” Cassandra said trying to follow him to his room. But the door was locked. “Please. I’m sorry!” She shouted through the oak door. No response. She went to her bedroom and just sat down defeated. “How can I go through with this without losing my brother?” She whispered looking at the separate pictures of Don and Alex on her nightstand.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

The white marble floors of the sky high Aquarius club shined in the dancing light of crystal chandeliers. “I can’t believe it’s finally happening.” Don Lothario said staring out at the seemingly endless sea between the big city of Bridgeport and the green meadows of Pleasantview. Waiting for his bride-to-be was the hardest thing he’d ever done. He didn’t know if he could go through with this. Especially with Dina, Nina, and Kristi there. His wild Casanova heart couldn’t be tied down.

 

“I have to break up with her.” He said as the limo pulled up. A gorgeous figure of Cassandra stepped out of the car, soon followed by Mortimer, Dina, and Alexander. “Just like her mother…” Don swooned as she posed for the SNN camera. The wedding of the Goth heiress was a celebrity event, it seemed to be one of the few things the world knew about the town. Either way, everybody knew about it.

 

“So Cassandra, how did it feel when he proposed to you?” Kimmi Knot, head news anchor asked holding a microphone out.

 

“Ms. Goth! Who designed that dress? The Bridgeport fashion committee wants to know!” Ricky Bailey, president of Cover Me Clothing Incorporated shouted over the others.

 

“Do your research Bailey! Let the professionals handle this!” Victoria Boxer yelled shoving him into the bushes.

 

“Do you really love your Fiance Don Lothario, the infamous Casanova?” She said illuminated by the flashes of cameras around her.

 

“He’s past that now. I know him. He would never cheat on me.” She said confidently.

 

Don sighed from his viewpoint. “You couldn’t be more wrong sweetheart.”

 

The questions now were directed at Mortimer and Dina. “When are you two getting married?” Bailey said dusting the leaves off his suit.

 

“Whenever we’re ready.” Dina said sweetly kissing Mortimer. Alexander managed to slip under the radar of the paparazzi and under Dons gaze. From his vantage point behind the wall with the silver Aquarius logo on it, he saw Don getting out his phone, watching Kristi enter through the double doors first. “Should take them awhile to get past that crowd. Come up, and we can talk.” He said into the phone.

 

“Alright. See you then.” He concluded slipping the gadget back in his pocket. Minutes later Kristi was rounding the corner opposite where Alexander was. He ducked behind a large fern to avoid being seen. He knew this was going somewhere.

 

“Great to see you ‘sister’!” Don laughed as she walked towards him.

 

“Give it a rest will you? I wanted to see you for you. Not the guy who’s marrying a Goth.” She said embracing him. Don hushed her with a passionate kiss.

 

“Don’t do it Don. You’ll regret it. No money is worth marrying a girl like that.” She said motioning to Cassandra down on the road.

 

“It’ll be fine. Just wait a little. Now act natural, I see them coming up.” He said letting go of her. Alexander gasped. He was right. Don was just as bad as Dina.

 

“I can’t believe this.” He said covering his eyes as if hoping it was all just a bad dream. “Neither can I.” Dons voice rang out as Alexander was helped up by Kristi.

 

“Looks like we’ve got a visitor.” Don asked him as he stood up. “When did you get up here?” Don asked him in a smooth voice that scared the thirteen year old.

 

“Just a few seconds ago, I tripped.” He lied.

 

“Right. you’ve got brains kid. Let’s hope you’re smart enough to keep quiet.” Don said with a threatening tone.

 

“Why should I?” He countered.

 

“Who would believe you? The nosy little kid?” Don laughed as Kristi held his back arms in place. Alex had to admit he was trapped. No one would believe him.

 

“Now,” He said getting down on one knee to be at the kids height. “Let’s lay down a few rules. First off, I am getting the marriage and the money tomorrow. Even if you protest. Secondly, you are not to say anything about this encounter or you may disappear like your mother. Lastly, stay away from my bride. sister or not, nothing is going to stop me.” He spat on the last word.

 

“Got it?” He came on firm but manly.

 

Alex nodded. “Good kid. Kristi, you can let go now.” He said standing up and dusting off his tuxedo.

 

The rest of the party arrived in minutes, fully consisting of the bride and groom's immediate family and friends.

 

“Wow Mortimer. You went all out this evening.” Dina said surveying the luxurious surroundings.

 

“No expenses spared for my little girl.” She said as Cassandra walked around the room in a dream-like manner. Mortimer didn’t approve of Don Lothario, but seeing how happy his princess was stopped him from saying anything bad about his future son-in-law. At least, when Cassandra was there. After the party, Kristi wished her “brother” luck.

 

“Good luck tomorrow. See you around!” Kristi said hugging Don in a way that surprised Mortimer. They were brother and sister, but that hug looked like a little more.

 

“I have to get back to Strangetown. I’d stay for the wedding, but I have to finish the real estate forms.” She said looking into Dons eyes.

 

“You’re Moving?” He said with a hint of worry.

 

“Maybe one day. But not now. I’d do it if and when I have the cash.” She said sadly and shrugged.

 

“I could loan you the money for an apartment.” Cassandra broke in. “I have the money.”

 

Don motioned ‘No’ From behind his “sister”, but his fiance didn’t catch on.

 

“Thanks! Did you hear that Don? I’m getting out of Strangetown!” She cheered doing a little dance. Don covered his face. Tomorrow was tomorrow. That he was ready for. But Kristi in Pleasantview? Don didn’t want that. He wasn’t even sure he could go through with the wedding with this emerging problem. Even after the threats he had delivered to Alex, or the fortune that came with it. He wasn’t as gutsy as Dina. Unlike her, he actually had his doubts about marriage…


	7. The Wedding

The soft pale light of a Sunday Morning filtered through the curtains of the Goth Manor, illuminating the tanned features of Cassandra Goth. She looked at herself in the tall carved oak mirror in her room. Her hair knotted in a bun, a clear silk veil spread around her. Her dress sparkling in the golden light of the ten o'clock sun.

 

“It’s finally here…” She mused turning herself round in the mirror, striking little poses with her bouquet.

 

A small knock at the door echoed. “Come in…” She said placing the white roses on the dresser. Her father slowly opened the door.

 

“You ready for today?” Mortimer said reassuringly.

 

“Yeah. I’m just thinking.” She said dreamily.

 

“I thought it might be time to give you something,” Mortimer said pulling a book out from behind him.

 

“Your mother said to give it to you on your wedding day.” He said holding out the book. Cassandra looked at it closely. A chocolate brown cover with gold lace patterns running around the cover and spine of the book.

 

“Dad, what is this?” She asked turning the book over in her hands.

 

“Your mother’s diary.” He said smiling sadly.

 

“Oh Dad,” She said placing the book on the nightstand, and standing up to hug her elderly father. “Thank you.” She said as Mortimer looked her in the eyes.

 

“Well, the guests are arriving, the caterer is in the backyard, and the musicians are almost ready. The pianist didn’t come on account of the flu.” He said giving her an update before giving one last hug. "I'm so proud." He smiled at Cassandra before walking out.

 

Alexander came in next. “Cass, I have to tell you something, I-”

 

“Not now Alex. I have to work on my makeup. Why don’t you go downstairs and help the musicians? They’re not ready yet and the piano player’s a no show; you're good with piano.” She said trying to nudge him out.

 

“But really! I have to-” He tried to finish but the door slammed behind him.

 

Outside, the cool air was hardly noticed by the guests. Practically the whole town got an invite. Conversations were scattered in the blowing winds and colorful leaves, and grey clouds began to form on the horizon. In the midst of the chatter, the piano began the wedding march. Everyone took their seats. Don stood at the arch, watching Cassandra in her white silk dress brushing the dark grass below her. She was breathtaking. Don tried to keep himself from staring, as did everyone else. She reached the arch, kissed her father, and stood below the arch, ready as ever. After five minutes of talking about old marital traditions, the officiant got down to business.

 

“Cassandra Jocasta Goth, do you take Don Lothario to be your husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?” Marylena Hamilton asked sincerely asked as she held out the rings. “Yes. I do.” She said smiling waiting for Don, who slid the diamond ring over her slender finger.

 

“Don Lothario, do you take Cassandra Jocasta Goth to be your wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?” Marylena asked as she held the ring out to Cassandra. He stared at the ring, then Cassandra, then the town.

 

Cassandra figured he needed a little push. She picked up the ring and started to slide the gold band around his finger. Resistance kept the ring from sliding all the way, “Come on Don, not funny. Now stop it!” She whispered harshly pushing harder. Don lashed his other hand out and shoved the ring back towards his Fiance as she stared whimpering at Don and the ring.

 

“I can’t do This! I just. I… Bye!” He said as he shook his head quickly and dashed off as Cassandra cringed at the ring, as if the past five minutes were forever engraved on it like her initials. The motor of his car revved as the shocked guests looked around as if unsure if this was real, or a hallucination brought on by the champagne.

 

“Why you! Lothario when I get my hands on you!!!” Mortimer yelled running after the car as rage filled his elderly bones.

 

Cassandra, suddenly being held up by Mary-Sue, Darren and the officiant heaved sobs as she practically collapsed under her heavy sadness, rain beginning to fall on the guests. Darren and Mary-Sue led the jilted bride into the living room, quickly followed by Mortimer, Alex, Dina, and the rest crowding into the small living room. “I can’t believe him.” Cassandra heaved. Alexander sighed. He knew this would happen, but decided against saying I told you so. It just wouldn’t be right…

 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

Dawn Bachelor sat with her little Sister, concentrating on the worn words of Bebe Bachelors marble grave.

 

“What happened to mommy Dawn?” Teresa would always ask every time they visited.

 

“I can’t remember Honey.” Dawn would always reply. Truthfully, she knew exactly what had happened, but as her sister was only five years old, it just couldn’t be said. All the young woman knew was her mother was long dead, as well as her Father, and the woman that had forced them both out of their own home was far away enjoying the inheritance. The seventeen year old had been forced to lie about her age to keep her sister away from the social services, worked long nights at Red’s, and owned an apartment just big enough for the both of them with a small garden on the roof.

 

With a child to raise, most of her sense was still left back in Sunset Valley. At least, she thought it was.

 

“All right. Come on, time to head back,” Dawn said sadly casting one last look at her mothers grave before scooping up Teresa and walking through the downtown cemetery as the rain began to fall.

 

“Where are we going?” The small child asked as they crossed the street and turned right. “We’re going to Red’s for dinner. Your sister’s got to work.” Dawn said weakly hoping an awning would shade them from the pouring rain. She sprinted through the torrents of rain with Teresa in her arms towards the diner.

 

“What happened girl? You’re soaked!” Her co-worker said worried as Dawn stepped in.

 

“It’s fine Nicole, just let me get back to the break room and I’ll be fine…” She said letting her little sister hop out of her arms as if too exhausted to put her down herself. “How are you?” Nicole asked helping Dawn out of the soaked overcoat. “You must be exhausted!” She exclaimed.

 

“I’m alright. Visited mom today, and what not. Where’s Teresa?” Dawn said looking around worried. Nicole pointed over the counter. Her little Sister was talking to Goopy the head cook. Dawn shook her head. This is going to be a long shift…

 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

A man with short copper brown hair walked along a well worn path in the Al Simhara Desert, determined to get back home. He had seen more than he wished to, and only wanted to forget the dark days he served in the military. He missed his Wife and Kids, and was willing to go through everything to find them.

 

“I’m coming home Dina. I’m coming.” He said he crossed towards the small landing strip. He crossed into the hangars

 

“Who are you? Where are you from?” A deep voice echoed from the steel cavity.

 

“Michael. Michael Bachelor. I‘m from Pleasantview.” He said observing the many biplanes.

 

“Ah. Passport?”

 

“I lost my passport to a sandstorm, and besides that it’s fourteen years out of date.”

 

“No passport, no plane.” the man said cocking his gun.

 

“I’ll pay. Here.” Michael said tossing a worn cigar box at the man. He opened it.

 

“Hmmm. Not enough. Out.” The man growled.

 

“What? But I thought-”

 

“Out!” The man said pointing the rifle at him. Michael, realizing that this was going to get worse, held his calloused hands up and backed out of the hanger. And realizing that the cigar box was gone, cursed and continued walking, thinking of only one last place to go.

 

“Alvi.” He said bluntly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As in my other versions, I'm going to start accepting emails with suggestions from all the viewers. Just title your entry 'Pleasant view Idea' and send it to the link below:
> 
> mhstoll@eths202.org


	8. Breaking Point

Mary-Sue sat on the wood steps of her front porch, trying to avoid the guilt she felt inside. She hadn’t been there for Lilith, and couldn’t help but want to fix it somehow. She stared at the road across the slowly yellowing grass, picturing the past.

 

Both girls were seven, Mary-Sue was playing with Angela on the front sidewalk, helping her draw beautiful pink and red flowers on the pavement. “Wonderful Honey!” Mary-Sue said clapping her hands, then she heard a scream. Lilith ran from around the corner of the house with small red poppies scattering the ground, tears running down her cheeks. “Lilith? What’s wrong?” Mary-Sue said wrapping her arms around her sobbing daughter.

 

“Something bit me!” She said hurt showing her mother her hand, which had a series of red marks on her hand, fingers and wrist.

 

“Wait. Did you see what it was? And hold on… Why are there poppies on the ground?” She said turning suspicious.

 

“I didn’t see. But I was picking some for-”

 

“Lilith! Those were for the Garden Club to judge!” She shouted angrily starting to round the corner to see the damage. Poppies were smashed, scattered, and the soft red buds were oozing chlorophyll on the sidewalk.

 

“Lilith. Go to your room.” She said with solid anger.

 

“But my hands?” Lilith asked in an apologetic tone.

 

“Later.” Mary-Sue said defeated putting a palm to her eyes, as if hoping the flowers would reappear when she lowered her hand, and hoped Lilith wouldn’t be there. “I’ll plant more… She said more out of assurance than truth. She opened her eyes. The poppies were there, Lilith wasn’t there, and Mary-Sue sighed.

 

Next week, still bearing small scars, Lilith sat in the hall, trying to think of a way to make it up to her mother. Daniel and Mary-sue set presents on the table for the twins eighth birthday, store bought balloons and a white and blue cake for the both of them. She went to look for Angela, hoping to get an idea from watching her. She was playing in the front yard, pouring imaginary tea from a porcelain set that belonged to Mary-Sue’s birth parents. She didn't know who they were, or anything about them, except that they somehow tracked her down and mailed her the set when she turned eight. As far as Mary-Sue knew, they hadn't wanted her, and Carol and Herb adopted her from Takemizu China when she was three. It felt nice to know that they cared… somewhat anyway. Lilith stared at the half planted poppies, and got an idea.

 

She began to take the trowel in her hands, and dig a hole big enough for the flowers root, and set it down carefully in the dirt, and did that with the next one, and the next one, soon filling the bed with bright red buds. “What are you doing Sis?” Angela asked coming over to her twin.

 

“I destroyed the flowers, now I’m just replanting them for Mom.” She shrugged.

 

“Can I get some water from your teapot?” Lilith asked pointing at the plastic table that held the set.

 

“Alright. I’ll fill in the dirt.” Angela said taking the gloves and putting them on.

 

“Angela? What are you doing?” Mary-Sue asked from behind her. “Oh. I was just planting the flowers. Lilith’s getting water.” Angela said taking off the gloves. Mary-Sue gasped. The tea-set was destroyed, shards of porcelain lay on the green lawn.

 

“哦，那个女孩已经走的太远!” Mary-Sue cursed.

 

“What?” Angela asked surprised at her mother’s sudden lack of english. Mary-Sue felt defeated. That tea set was the only thing her parents had left her. The thought that it was gone killed what was left of her hope.

 

“Your sister. Was she using this?” Mary-Sue said picking up a shard of the set with a delicately painted peony on it.

 

“Yes. But she-” Angela cut off when Mary-Sue stormed inside. “LILITH BETHANY PLEASANT!!!!!” She shouted in anger.

 

Lilith peeked her head from the living room. “What’s wrong mom?” She said unsure what happened to make her mother so angry.

 

“Couch. Now.” She said with gritted teeth.

 

“Honey what’s going on?” Daniel said as Lilith sat on the couch in the hall as Angela tared the blue wrapping paper off a box of a Will Lloyd Wright Dollhouse. Victorian Edition. The very kind that Lilith had asked for in the coming weeks.

 

“Mary-Sue, what the heck… did she do?” Daniel asked surprised as Mary-Sue held up the chipped tray with the porcelain shards scattered about the delicately painted plate. Lilith watched her sister open present after present, still angry and upset as her mother hadn’t even told her anything except to sit. After the party, Lilith cornered her mother. “What did ever I do to you?!” She cried.

 

“The tea set. From my parents.” She said still upset over the loss.

 

“But Grandma Carol has tons of tea sets!” Lilith countered as her mother had never told anything to her children about her birth parents.

 

“I’ll tell you when you’re older. Now go to bed.” Mary-Sue said struggling to keep her temper with the nine year old. “But-” Lilith protested. She hit a nerve. Mary-Sue lost it. Tears streaming down her face, she shouted: “BED!!” Pointing towards the stairs. It had been years, and she had never told Lilith that day, and not any day since…

 

**______________________________________________________________________________**

 

Mortimer cracked the farm eggs Dina ordered, watching the yolks drop into a glass bowl. He heard Cassandra walking into the kitchen, and turned to face her. She was looking classic with a new short haircut, and horn rimmed glasses, hoping a new look would take her mind off of the wedding incident. “Bye dad!” She said waving.

 

“Wait, honey won’t you at least stay for breakfast? I’m making omelets!” He said hoping to keep her for the news.

 

Cassandra stopped, and turned towards him. He did love Dina, so she might as well at least try to make conversation. Dina and Alexander sat at the dining room table, both deathly silent. Dina began. “So, why don’t we all do something as a family? Like converse!” She said gritting her teeth as her step son.

 

Knowing better than to risk a fight, Alex just stared at the wood. “Good Morning Dina.” Cassandra sat breaking the tension unknown to her father, who had a large plate of Greek style omelets from Bellas cookbook. He set the plates down at the table and then the food. As everyone served themselves, Mortimer stood up, and helped Dina up. “Kids, we have very important news to tell you.” Mortimer said holding Dina’s shoulder. Cassandra did admit to herself that her father did see beauty in her. Today her crystal blond hair was tied in a floppy bun, and she was wearing a grey dress, a black wool jacket, and tall matching boots. She easily could’ve taken Miss Simcity by storm if she wasn’t so lazy. He kissed her softly before saying: “Dina feels that she’s not connecting with you two, so after we marry, she is going to legally adopt you both.” Both of them stared. “Of course, you’ll still have me, but she’ll be your mother! Isn’t that wonderful?” Mortimer said as if that fixed everything.

 

“Uh, I’m not all that hungry…” Alexander said getting up and leaving.

 

“That’s… good.” Cassandra lied as she left as well. After it was just them, piano music could be heard. Dina’s smile vanished. “They didn’t seem very happy about it.” Mortimer sighed.

 

“Don’t worry. I’m sure they’ll learn to love it.” She said kissing him and going to Cassandra, who was pounding on the keys angrily. “I’m going to be marrying your father.” She tried to say over the tickling ivory. “I know it’s hard to ignore, but I suggest you change that attitude. Because like it or not, we’re living under the same roof! And there’s nothing you can do about it.”

 

At this Cassandra hit the wrong note, ruining the concerto. She got up and faced her stepmother. “Not if I have anything to say about it.” She glared.

 

**______________________________________________________________________________**

 

Kaylynn Langerak carried a stack of dirty dishes from the table in her small trailer. She was reaching the kitchen when a sharp pain hit her abdomen. The pain was so intense the dishes fell out of her hands, shattering on the checkered linoleum. Kaylynn looked at her bump. She screamed as water dripped out of the birth canal. Then a new color: blood. She sat on the hard tile of her trailer, legs folded in awkward positions. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to get up, but she couldn’t. A knock at the door. She only cringed.

 

The door flew open to reveal a tanned blond and a man in a doctor’s uniform. “My god she’s having a baby!” The man said shocked.

 

“Her water’s broken Steven. Quick, get the tap running!” The blond ran over to the sink and turned the faucet. “Who are you?!” Kaylynn screamed as the liquid kept coming.

 

“John Burb, Ma’am.” He said getting down to her level. After an hour, the baby was out.

 

“Let’s go. We need to get her to the hospital.” John said wrapping the small figure in a blanket.

 

“Are you talking about her?” Steven asked indicating Kaylynn, who was practically passed out on the ground.

 

“Both.” John answered. The door burst open.

 

“They’re not without me.” Daniel said dashing in.

 

“Daniel? What are you do-” John said as the man grabbed his child, knocking the doctor down and knelt by his lover, showing her the miracle of creation that Kaylynn hadn’t really wanted to witness. John put two and two together. “So what does the couple want the girl named?” He asked sarcastically as the collective smiles suddenly vanished.

 

Daniel helped Kaylynn up and handed her the child. Kaylynn looked very uneasy, but Daniel just looked at her and went into the bathroom, motioning for John to follow. “Daniel do you have any idea what is going to happen when Mary-Sue finds out-”

 

“You wouldn’t dare.” Daniel said terrified.

 

“By no means. But you do realize that-“

 

“And she won’t find out. I know what I’m doing.” Daniel said firmly planting himself on the tiles.

 

“No. No you obviously don’t. And I feel stupid for telling you!” John said hoping that this was a dream.

 

“I get that it’s bad! But I’ll deal with it. Just give me time. And until that time, no one knows about this.” Daniel said putting his finger to his lips.

 

“Fine. But when your plan fails, I’m denying any part in this. I delivered the girl, but nothing else. Speaking of which, how did you know what was going on?” John asked putting his hand on the door.

 

“I was coming over anyway, but got worried when I saw the ambulance.” Daniel said as John opened the door.

 

“So now that that is out of the way, what do you want her named?” John said as Kaylynn held her newborn daughter close.

 

“Ruby.” Daniel said hugging his wife. Kaylynn nodded. But in that time, Daniel realized he was long past the point of no return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned for Kaylynn to have a boy named Zachary (Hence, the character in the list) But changed it because I thought it would be better later on... But don't worry, I'll work him in somehow.


	9. Relations

“Are you sure you want to do this? Please. Let me help you with that.” Mortimer Goth said as his daughter picked up a box of pictures for the moving van.

 

“Dad, we’ve been through this. Besides, I think it’s time to leave the nest, so to speak.” She said still unsure herself. She would have gladly stayed forever if it meant Dina would have an unfortunate accident, but seeing as that wouldn’t happen, this was the best plan she had.

 

Dina herself was watching scornfully from the front porch, but Cassandra could see a hint of relief on her tanned features. She must’ve been glad to have a much smaller irritation that didn’t fight back. Cassandra, out of her sisterly nature, invited Alexander to move in with her if the stress became too much. But Alex declined, saying: “We can’t let her win. There needs to be someone to keep him on our side.” He whispered.

 

She laughed. “Well the offer is always open.” She said as the hired movers loaded the furniture that Cassandra herself couldn’t move. She did admit she was going to miss Goth Manor, and especially her brother. He had changed into a teenager in the few short months after the disastrous wedding. His hair messy and wild, a bit of stubble growing on his chin, and jeans with a white t-shirt for when he gardened and raked the cemetery out back. There had been a gardener, but Dina fired her believing the boy needed to “Build Character”. And of course Mortimer believed her.

 

“Are you sure about this? I know how you feel.” Cassandra tried one last time.

 

“Very. Besides, Pop is bound to wise up and dump her one day, and I’ll still be here for him when he does.” Alex said as his sister teared up.

 

“I’ll visit. I’m not dying!” Alex said as his big Sister squeezed him hard.

 

“Alright. I just want you to be happy.” Cassandra said breaking her grip.

 

“I will be. I belong here.” He smiled as Cassandra got in the taxi where Mary-Sue was waiting for her.

 

“You ready?” She said looking at the family outside. “Yup. Where are we headed?”

 

“Downtown. Found some great places there. The Real Estate agent is waiting for us.” Mary-Sue responded.

 

**______________________________________________________________________________**

 

“So, as you can see, a nice white interior, lots of windows...“ The agent said spreading his arms in the lavish apartment.

 

“Um, I don’t really think it’s for me.” Cassandra said rubbing the back of her head.

 

“You see, Cassandra’s a Goth. No pun intended. Do you think you could show us something a little more… dark?” Mary-Sue agreed.

 

“Alright.” He said turning out the door, a hint of annoyance in his tone.

 

Seven and a half blocks later, they were at an old building with black iron lattice. “The Landgraabs are revamping this part of town. Just take a look around. There’s no talking up this place.” He said going to the front.

 

Mary-Sue looked around at the chipped paint and cracked wood. “Well, I think we can forget this place Cassandra. You’d be working forever on this.” She said looking at her friend, who was captivated by the rugged back porch.

 

“I’m buying it.” She smiled.

 

“Cass, no. It’s by a _cemetery!_ ” She said shocked.

 

“All the more reason to buy it.” She said.

 

“Alright. I’ll tell him.” Mary-Sue said defeated leaving her friend in the garden. Cassandra was captivated by a small Monarch Butterfly that had landed on the trellis, which was blooming with hibiscus. Suddenly, someone sat down by her. A little girl shorter than the chair next to her. She looked about four or five, and had a sweet little grin on her face. “Hello.” Cassandra said the the girl. “Where’d you come from?” She asked politely.

 

The small one pointed to the back door. “Teresa?” A woman's voice called from over the wooden fence that separated the two apartments.

 

“Where are you? Come on out!” She yelled. The small girl laughed and ran behind Cassandra. The woman peaked over the fence, looking around. “There you are! Come on! I’ve got to pick the tomato’s and need a hand.” She smiled as Teresa came out from behind. “Oh, Hello. Are you moving in?” The woman asked. She had skin that vaguely reminded Cassandra of a bowl of chocolate ice cream, high set cheekbones, full lips, and arched eyes that was a shade of melon green. Her tawny brown cornrow braids were held to the back of her head by a thick lime green headband. Cassandra felt a twinge of recognition.   

 

“Yes. I just found her next to me Miss…” She trailed off unsure of a name. “Dawn, Dawn Bachelor. Do you want to come over for something to drink?” She offered.

 

“Sure. Should I walk over with her?” Cassandra asked as Teresa picked the wilting buds off the hibiscus.

 

“Sure. I’ll let you in; Teresa Dora Bachelor you stop that this instant!” She said noticing the buds in her small hands. “Sorry sissy.” She said before trying to give the flowers to Cassandra, who accepted them.

 

“I’m so sorry, I’ll pay for those. I promise-”

 

“No, no. I’ll take the offer for the drink and we’ll forget about it. Besides, for me, money won’t be an issue.” She waved it off. Minutes later, after Mary-Sue declined the invitation to come with, They sat at the old dining room table with some lemonade.

 

“You’re Cassandra Goth? Wow, I’ve got to get out more. But with her, it’s never easy.” Dawn said looking at her little sister, who was playing with a jumble of chipped wooden blocks.

 

“I know. My brother’s like that; always getting into tinkering and building."

 

"I know. My sister-" Dawn stopped and smacked a palm over her mouth as if she had cursed. "You said sister?” Cassandra as Dawn sighed at the question.

 

“Yeah. It’s just me and her.” She said with a thick tone of defeat.

 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.” Cassandra apologized.

 

“No, no. I’ve never told anyone. Not even her. But…” She leaned towards Cassandra to whisper.

 

“When you love them, you do everything to keep them safe. No matter what.” She said sadly. “Your name is Bachelor?” Cassandra asked.

 

“Yes, and most likely always will be.” Cassandra stared at Dawn. “Why?” She asked after a moment of silence.

 

“Well, that’s my mother’s maiden name.” She said plainly.

 

“Well I’m not sure how to respond to that. So anyway, I remember hearing about your father getting remarried. Is it true?” She asked moving on from the subject.

 

“Unfortunately yes.” Cassandra said drinking the rest of her lemonade.

 

“Who too?” Dawn asked taking the two empty glasses to the sink.

 

“Dina Caliente.” The glasses dropped and shattered.

 

“What was that name?” Dawn asked wearily as Cassandra got up to help clean up.

 

“Dina Caliente.” Cassandra said. Dawn cringed.

 

“I remember that name…” She said freezing. “Wait. Oh no. Cassandra would you mind holding Teresa while I clean this up? I’ve got to call someone.” She said grabbing a paper towel and wiping the counter. “Alright. I should go soon. I’ve got some work to do.”


	10. Red Velvet

Dustin Broke walked down the front steps of his small trailer, yawning and bending over to get the newspaper. His Mother was so getting so big she couldn’t walk very far without sitting down, but that didn’t stop her from trying to be as industrious as she had been before, cleaning, cooking and helping around the house despite doctors orders, and a lecture from her boss, Carol Oldie. “Brandi, don’t come in today. Please, I couldn’t forgive myself if something happens because of your condition.” She said after Brandi dragged herself to work on a Saturday. The only thing that really kept her at bay was the sore legs from carrying a baby. Well, that and Stephan Parano. A kind blond that never ceased to make Brandi sigh like a schoolgirl. He had been hired by Dina as a gift for their friendship, even though Brandi had politely turned down the offer.

 

Dustin looked at the news, shrugging at the royal handover in Champs les Sims. He had more important things to worry about. “So, the Rat is picking me up at noon… That leaves enough time to tutor Beau on his kindergarten homework, and give Angela a call.” He said opening the front door, where Nina Caliente and his mother were chatting on the pink couch.

 

“So, do you know the gender yet?” She asked Brandi as Dustin placed the newspaper on the table by the door. “Boy. Either that or it was the umbilical cord!” She laughed as Dustin crossed the hall to the phone, dialing Angela’s number. One ring, two rings, three… He counted until her voicemail picked up.

 

“Oh well, better get started.” He mumbled going into the master bedroom. Beau was sprawled on the cheetah print bedspread with a thin book of basic spelling. He leaned over behind behind Beau. “How’s it going?” He asked as his younger Brother spelled the words on dotted lines.

 

“This is a challenge, but it could be worse.” He said kicking his legs playfully.

 

“Do you need any help? I’ve got some time before my job.” He offered sitting down.

 

“No, I’m fine, but I don’t want you to be a criminal.” He said indifferent as Dustin stared in silent shock. “Yeah, I know. I found your little chart when I was looking for a pencil. But I won’t tell.” Dustin just kept staring. His brother knew and he wasn’t even six. Dustin went to his room and checked for the chart on the bookshelf. Still where he left it. Good. He took it out and unfolded it, uncertain how a kindergartener had cracked the code on the pre issued “Library Sheet”. It held the month, and the robberies they'd be doing for that month. Except it had a code of book titles for businesses and homes. He checked the spot that occupied today.

 

“Hmm. Looks like today’s Fresh Rush is ‘due’.” He said pointing at a title called Fresh Rush, By Russell Bear. Suddenly, he heard a tapping on his window. He walked over, opened the window and looked at his red head partner.

 

“Oh Great.” He groaned. “What are you doing here Rat?!” Russell shot him a cold glare. “You’d better get down here pronto. We’re robbing a grocery store. The car’s parked down the road, we can walk.”

 

“Fine. Just let me get dressed.” He said begrudgingly. As he shut the blinds and stripped, he began to regret his decision to go through with this. Not really because of his better judgement, but merely because Russell was a jerk. Both could barely tolerate each other. He pulled on a sweater and a pair of jeans before pulling up the blinds and hopping out the small window and getting slugged in the arm by the Rat, who said he took too long before running two blocks to the beat up old junker.

 

**______________________________________________________________________________**

 

“So anyway, I’m thinking of Robert for a boy, and Betty or Susan is it’s a girl.” Brandi said to Nina as they drank coffee at the card table.

 

“Nice. So how’s things with Stephan going?” She asked biting into one of the sugar cookies Brandi had set out.

 

“I don’t know. He’s just so… perfect.” She sighed.

 

“Well why aren’t you making a move?” Nina laughed.

 

“I just don’t think I’m ready yet. I mean, I’m still carrying a baby.” She said looking out the window at the empty spot where the pool used to be. Stephan and his friends removed it at no cost.

 

“Got it. Anyway, how’s your job going? I haven’t been myself but I’ve seen some reviews.” She said straightening the red striped sweater she had bought.

 

“It’s heaven. I always knew I had a knack for baking but I didn’t expect such a wonderful place; or boss. Mrs. Oldie is giving me twice as much maternity leave!” She said sipping the caffeinated beverage very slowly.

 

“I guess it’s paying off. No pun intended.” Nina said looking around at the nice kitchen decorations.

 

“Yeah. Anyway, how’s Dina doing?” She asked clearing the mugs.

 

“My sister or the new Goth heiress?” She asked disgusted crossing her arms.

 

“The one and only. Has she not apologized?” Brandi asked looking at her friend.

 

“No. And I’m happy she’s gone. I actually got the job, and I’m getting good pay too. Is it the economy?” Nina asked considering the positives.

 

“Maybe so, but either way, I’ve got to get baking. But do you think you could deliver the desserts for me? I’m not supposed to drive.” She offered. “Alright. What are friends for?” Nina said hugging Brandi.

 

**______________________________________________________________________________**

 

Dustin Broke walked into the white aisles of the Fresh Rush Grocery Store, the sounds of squeaking carts and produce scales echoing around the building. He was looking for anything valuable. “Aisle 10, School Supplies, Art Supplies, Aisle 11... “ He said to himself quietly.

 

He saw the bakery, and a familiar face behind the counter. “Ang!” Dustin called in an attempt to sound casual. He sprinted up to the counter where Angela Pleasant was making a frosted cake. She was dressed in a crisp white apron.

 

“Dustin? What are you doing here? I would’ve thought your mom had baked enough.” She said placing the frosting covered knife next to her.

 

“Forget that! You’ve got to get out of here!” He yelled urgently. Suddenly, there was raised voices in the front, and a shotgun fire. That was the signal, but he wasn’t where he needed to be. Dustin saw Russell and Jenna running through the aisles towards him.

 

“Kid, here!” Russell shouted tossing a shotgun in his direction. He caught it, but not before accidentally firing at the glass case in front of his girlfriend. Splinters of glass flew everywhere, and cupcakes and frosting covered the area like a bakery in a blender. Angela screamed and ducked out of the way as glass came at her. Dustin dropped the gun and dove behind the counter. “What the heck is going on?!” She said slapping him hard on the cheek. Angela knew his job wasn’t right, but she didn’t think lives were at stake, or hers for that matter!

 

“Come on! Out the back exit!” He said tugging her out from behind the counter.

 

He suddenly heard Russell’s voice behind him. “Get back here boy!” And a shot whizzed by him. And a cascade of gunshots began. Angela suddenly yelped and tripped behind him. Dustin stopped and tried to help her up as tears streamed down her face. Then Dustin saw it. Angela was shot, blood dripping out of her upper leg where the bullet landed. Russell was catching up with him, he held Angela’s limp body over his shoulders and ran.

 

He pushed the emergency exit door, just barely making it as the heavy door slammed closed. He quickly realized they weren’t safe. Dustin immediately set his Girlfriend down and pushed a heavy stack of crates against the door. He then surveyed Angela. She was limp, pale, and her jeans were swelling and turning red with blood.

 

“I’ll fix this. You’ll see! Come on!” He grunted holding her in his arms, walking out the side of the building where a slew of police and ambulances had arrived. A hospital worker saw them and ran up to them. “What happened?!” She said horrified.

 

“She was shot. Please help her, I can’t hold her much longer, and she’s fading fast.” Dustin said exhausted as Angela was set in a stretcher.

 

“Thanks. Are you alright? No injuries?” She asked straightening her glasses. “No. But I need to get home.” He said turning around to walk away.

 

“Wait! Sir do you know this young womans name?” The Woman stopped him. “Angela Pleasant. Her cellphone is in her pocket.” He said walking out of downtown and back to Woodland Drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. As the info at the top indicates, this story DOES NOT include the Major Character Death warning... Yet.


	11. Closer

Darren Dreamer sat outside by Darlene’s tall tombstone, the music of their wedding drowning out the sounds of cars and birds. Dirk watched his father from the livingroom window, unsure what to say. Dirk still loved his mother, but he didn’t think that it really mattered anymore. She died, and it was time to move on. But Darrens behavior was downright pathetic! His thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing.

 

“Yes?” Dirk said bored. Suddenly, the woman on the phone told him something great. “Of Course. My dad’s outside, What? No we can’t do it tonight!” He said looking at the yard where Darren sat. “Alright. Tomorrow. Got it. Yes, I’ll let him know. Bye.” He hung up. The Gallery had called and wanted to have Darrens art on expedition.

 

“Pop! Someone called!” He shouted coming out to the front yard. Darren didn’t flinch. “It’s about your paintings! Come on, at least guess!” Dirk said pulling his father up by the shoulders.

 

“The Gallery?” He said showing a glow of amusement.

 

“They want to exhibit your art! Isn’t this great?!” Dirk said with so much enthusiasm that a couple walking past the house picked up speed, whispering as they reached the next yard. “It is. Come on.” Darren said flipping the radio off.

 

“I’ll need to make a new sculpture, and may need some help ‘ceramics specialist’.” He laughed putting his hand around his son’s shoulder. In the upstairs art studio, Darren began tearing the wrap off a large block of clay. As they watered it down, Dirks phone buzzed. He wiped his hands off and handed the bucket of water to Darren, who continued to wet the seven by seven foot block. He was shocked at the name.

 

“Lilith? We broke up, why would she…” He said as his finger moved to the reject call button. A message flashed above her picture. 'It’s about my sister you idiot! Pick up!' It read. He pressed the call button.

 

“What is it? Answer quick. This really isn’t a good time.” He said annoyed.

 

“Angela’s hurt! Why else would I call?!” She said angrily hysterical.

 

“Hurt? How?!” He snapped.

 

“She was shot. She’s at the hospital, but…” She trailed off leaving Dirk running through the the horrors in his head.

 

“What?! Is she dead, is she paralyzed, What?!” He yelled as his father looked at him concerned.

 

“She’ll live.” Lilith said gruffly. “But that bullet cracked her femur. She’ll be immobile for a month at least. Right now she’s still in the first stage of… what’s it called? Oh. Hypovolemic Shock. But she’ll be alright. Just a little woozy.” Lilith said flatly.

 

“I’ll be there in just a minute.” Dirk responded urgently. “What? Oh you don’t have to-” She was cut off as Dirk hung up.

 

**______________________________________________________________________________**

 

Lilith scowled at the other end of the line, scrolling up to Dustin Broke’s picture. Her parents, after hearing the news had Lilith call up who Angela wanted to see like a list of party invitations. To see her in a coma. Pathetic. And still, she was worried, scared her to see her vigorous twin in a bed, and silent. Mary-Sue and Daniel sat outside, their faces etched with sorrow for letting her go to work, for things that were out of their control. Suddenly, Lilith felt someone tap her on the shoulder. “My phone’s dead anyway.” Dustin said as the girl turned around.

 

“Dustin! Don’t sneak up on me like that! We’re in a hospital an I don’t want to trip on any of these wires.” Lilith whispered harshly.

 

“Sorry. I was here anyway, saw you, couldn’t resist.” He shrugged.

 

“Why-”

 

“Beau’s check up. He had a cataract removed, remember?” He said as the confused look on her face vanished. “I remember. Uncle John told me.” Lilith said, sitting down in the chair and began opening her sister’s ‘Get Well’ Cards. Dustin walked up to a still Angela, and kissed her on the forehead like a father would to a child. Then began observing the large amount of cards.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked as Lilith tore one in half angrily.

 

“That one said: PS, I think your sister did it. Fat chance.” She said stuffing it in the waste bin next to her.

 

“You didn’t do it.” Dustin said sitting next to her. “I did.” He said under his breath.

 

“Good one. You’re funny now?” She said sarcastically.

 

“Well I didn’t physically do it! But I put her in danger! I could have stopped this!” He said losing his temper.

 

“Hang on. Slow down. What are you talking about?” Lilith said confused.

 

“If I hadn’t been there, called her for a date; she’d be safe!” He ranted, throwing his fist against the wall with a loud _crack_.

 

“Stop!” Lilith said putting a finger to his lips.

 

“I’ve known her longer. Even if you’d said exactly what was happening she would’ve gone to work. You have no reason to blame yourself!” She said holding her hand there until she was sure he was finished.

 

Suddenly, there was a loud wail from down the hall. “Mom!” He jumped up and ran out the door. Lilith followed, both of them knowing what was happening. “Someone get her to the Maternity Ward! Stat!” He heard a nurse shout.


	12. Over the Hill

“Michael! I never thought I’d see the day…” Vincent Alvi said opening the worn screen door to his house. The tall tanned figure had known Michael during their days in the army, but unlike his guest, Vincent hadn’t been drafted for war. After five long years in the barracks, he gladly retired with his love, Lisa and moved back to his home country.

 

“Who is it?” Lisa asked setting a squirming toddler down on the carpet.

 

“You remember Michael right dear?” He said as the scraggly man shrugged off his boots.

 

“Yes… but what is he doing here?” She replied careful not to insult him.

 

“Guards at the airplane hangar threw me out, and took the remainder or my cash.” He said brushing off the sand from his jacket, then remembering his etiquette, bowed his head to her.

 

“Do you want anything to drink?” Vincent asked casting a glance at his wife, who nodded and walked to the kitchen.

 

“Sure. How’s Mirage? Still in college?” Michael asked sitting on the couch. “Yeah. Still working for that degree.” Vincent leaned against the wall moving his eyes to a photo of his younger brothers graduation. “How’s your Dad?” he asked as his old friend shifted uncomfortably by the photo.

 

“I don’t know. But I don’t care.” Vincent said staring at the carpet.

 

“Fine. Forget I asked VJ.” Vincent laughed wryly at the mention of his old nickname, people in Sunset Valley often knew that name before his original one.

 

“Anyways, who’s this?” Michael asked as a small girl waddled up to the chair next to him.

 

“Aliyah; she’s almost four.” Vincent remarked walking over and scooping her up into his broad arms. Lisa came into the room with a white mug, handing it to their guest while kissing her husband.

 

“It’s just plain iced tea… sorry, but we didn’t have anything better.” She smiled apologetically. Michael took a swig before setting the mug down.

 

“Do you have a phone here?” He asked placing both hands on his spread knees. “Our landlines always open, but it only makes local calls.” Lisa offered taking Aliyah from VJ.

 

“Well what about internet?” He tried again. “Government blocks all email.” VJ responded sadly.

 

“How on earth do you keep in touch with Mirage?!” Michael asked shocked. “We send letters. People here still do that.” He shrugged.

 

“Alright.” he said defeated. “Any intercontinental mail?” They nodded. He sighed. “Well, at least I’m one step closer…”

 

**______________________________________________________________________________**

 

Nina pulled her car up to the white brick building that held Carol Oldies Bakery, well kept and cleansed of its last owner. In fact, the only thing that set it apart from the former Sharma Day Spa’s failed Pleasantview branch was a painted, custom installed set of windows on the second floor that illusioned a sunrise. “Nice place. I’m sure this must be it… Yup. That’s the directions.” She said getting out of the drivers seat.

 

Nina walked to the small carpet lined trunk. Clicking the door open, she picked up the first of around twenty desserts, this one a carrot cake. “How did a woman who just gave birth still bake one mean carrot cake?” She questioned straining under the weight of that, another cake, a pie, and a platter of cookies. “Or something of this volume.” Grunting, she walked around back to a door marked delivery, ignoring the paper taped on the door.

 

Seconds later, the smell of spices and powdered sugar reached her and she was so overpowered Nina almost dropped the pile.

 

“Brandi, you should leave… I thought I told you to relax.” An elderly female voice called out. Nina jumped, the platter of cookies falling out of balance and slipping out of her grip. A clang echoed as the sweets rolled on the cement.

 

“Oh! I’m so sorry- I thought-” The woman apologetically stammered. “It’s fine… no one would be able to tell behind this stuff.” Nina laughed setting the boxes down on a counter to the right of her. “Carol, right?” She guessed. The lady nodded stooping down to the platter in an attempt to salvage the cinnamon raisin cookies.

 

“Here. Let me fix that-” Nina offered. “Thank you. Did Brandi send you?” Carol asked straightening her glasses.

 

“Yeah, I figured I should. She needs all the rest she can get.” Nina shrugged picking up the last of the sweets.

 

“Goodness, I didn’t expect she’d make this much.”

 

“I know… “ She sighed at the thought of the exhaustion her best friend was in. “Would you like to come inside? I don’t get good heating in the ‘natural freezer.’ Carol offered to the woman.

 

“No, no- I really don’t want to trouble you any further Mrs. Oldie.” Nina backed off, even though she really didn’t want to.

 

“Now now, come on in.” The elder said, apparently not taking ‘no’ for an answer. Giving in, Nina followed the locally famous baker into the kitchen. “Come on, set those down on the counter.” She said directing Nina to a display case. With a sigh, she put the pile down.

 

“Not too busy today, it is Sunday.” Carol remarked at the almost empty building. “Don’t worry, I’m sure the rush will kick is soon.” With a reassuring tone.

 

Nina for the first time, noticed the place itself. A warm tan paint, wire racks at a slant for the bagels, and a roaring fireplace across from the tables. Behind the counter, a large sheet of plate glass separated customers from the baked goods. “This is a really nice place. I can’t believe it used to be a spa!” She exclaimed.

 

“Thanks, it’s definitely been hard work-” She was cut off by the back door opening in the freezer. Carol, horrified it was a burglar, or even Brandi, picked up a rolling pin and stood beside the door, ready to beat the living daylights out of the intruder.

 

“Is that really necessary?” The voice laughed, it was a girl. Carol lowered the wooden implement, apparently recognizing the sound. A pair of manicured black nails worked their way around the door frame. “Lilith? What are you doing here?” Carol asked quickly putting the pin back as if it never happened.

 

“Filling in. You’ve got to have someone for lifting, and I don’t think she’s all that fit for it.” The teen said with a snarky smile.

 

**______________________________________________________________________________**

 

“The wheelchair stays with her at all times. But on the bright side, it’s only for a month.” The doctors said as Daniel lifted his daughter into the chair.

 

For the Pleasants, it was a miracle that the injuries weren’t permanent. But to Angela, that stupid chair felt like the appliance dolly they used in mental hospitals, but like the doctor said, it was just for a month. As she was placed on the vinyl seat, she rolled her green eyes and crossed her pale arms, huffing like a seven year old.

 

“Angela, you should consider yourself lucky. If it wasn’t for Dustin you wouldn’t have…” The doctor trailed off noticing that both of the parents were giving him death stares. But she wasn’t listening. her eyes distant as her memory flashed live memories of Dustin. The days they had spent playing on the playground in Elementary school, the birthdays spend together, their first date… Then the gun. Was it really his fault? Could he really have wanted this? Angela waved the horrible visions away when she heard Daniel asking her something.

 

“What was that?” She asked shaking her head. “My Mom and Dad.” He said casually rolling his hand.

 

“Fine…” She trailed off indifferent, still trying to recall everything. The Bakery, had she put those chocolate cupcakes in the oven? Urgh, no! She had to focus. He had come running up to her, but she was cleaning the counter. Although all she had noticed was he yelled for her to get out, he did sound like concerned. But then again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my game, VJ Alvi and Lisa Bunch got married and moved the Al Simhara with a daughter in tow. Comment if you want them to reappear! 
> 
> Also, the Sharma Day Spa in Sunset Valley is referenced. Check the Link here to see the building:
> 
> http://sims.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sharma_Day_Spa.jpg
> 
> Also, since I am a little curious as to the feedback, and if VJ and Lisa should return, PLEASE tell me what you think.


	13. Found

Winter closed on the valley quickly. With temperatures dropping, much of the familiar wildlife in the town begin to gradually disappear. The rabbits, deer, cardinals, even the daily amount of stray cats and dogs were taken in for the winter gales. But of course, that didn’t dissuade Kristi. The tall hispanic woman made her way back through the still generous Cassandra Goth, who had yet to figure out the truth between Don and Kristi and showed no ill will towards her. A modest apartment and fortune left her better off than her roommates back in Strangetown. With a small smile she walked through the plexiglass double doors of her new condo, unsure what to do first. Furniture was included, and an old wall landline kept the house in sync with the rest of the towns activities. That was, if she knew anyone. Setting a photo of her ‘sibling’ down on the coffee table, Kristi worked off her fur lined boots and picked up her cellphone and scrolled down to Don’s picture. Pressing the call button, she waited, tapping her fingers on the glass covered end table.

 

When six rings came without an answer, she shook her head as a knock sounded on the door. She got up and sighed before opening it. A tall tan woman with fiery red hair was at the door with a rather elaborately decorated cake stood on the new welcome mat. “Kristi?” She asked surprised.

 

“Nina? Is that you?” Kristi wondered looking at her visitor.

 

“Yeah, and the only available member of the town welcome committee.” She sighed walking inside, wishing she had someone to help her with this job, but with Brandi was caring for her new baby, Stephan helping her out, and Dina too far in the lap of luxury to ‘bond with you little people’, Nina was, at this point the only member working for at least a month.

 

But, without her, there wouldn’t be someone to welcome the new residents. Not that there were that many anyway. Kristi was just someone Nina just felt… well uncomfortable around her, like something just didn’t feel right about her… She just couldn’t figure out what.

 

“Just came to drop off the cake?” Kristi said barely able to pry her eyes from the layers of icing.

 

“Well, that and some coupons.” Nina said handing Kristi a red coupon book with discounts on everything from facials at the salon, half off Portuguese courses at the high school, to a free operation under 600 dollars at the hospital. “Who funds this stuff anyway? The Landgraabs?” Kristi asked taking the book and looking over it.

 

“Me, Brandi, and until yesterday, Dina.” Nina grumbled at the thought of her twin. Sure, Dina was selfish. Nina could easily admit that. But to cancel her part in the welcome wagon put financial strain on both Brandi and herself. And that was something neither of the women needed at the moment. After an uncomfortable silence, the doorbell rang.

 

“I’ll get it.” Kristi said rounding to the door. Opening the door, she stifled back a scream.

 

“Don!” She yelped squeezing him. He started to say something when Nina came to the door.

 

“Um, Kristi? Where’s the bathroom?” She asked politely, ignoring Don.

 

“First door on the left.” She replied breathlessly. Kristi regained her initial shock at her boyfriend. Don was a far cry to the well dressed man she had seen since the rehearsal dinner. He was a mess. His clothes looked dirty, his eyes looked dark and empty, and his suave smile was hidden behind a frown.

 

“Don. What’s happened to you?” Kristi begged holding his shoulder softly leading him inside.

 

“After the wedding, the entire town’s practically ready to string up and burn me.” Don replied exhausted. Kristi gasped. She had seen the story on the news, but didn’t for a second think it was this bad. Don walked inside as if his sob story required entrance for him to continue, kicking off his loafers. Slumping down on the couch, Kristi joined him, crawling over and kissed him on the cheek before shifting to her knees. Over those few minutes, Don revealed how he hadn’t even been able to leave his condo for work because there were people that ‘casually’ strolled by to throw things at him for the short ten foot walk to his car. The first day, his gardener canceled her services, his convertibles tires were slashed, and one particularly angry person smashed his fuse box with a rock. By the end of the week, his boss at the hospital fired him after numerous angry threats and missed days. Things got so bad he considered moving. Especially after he went outside one morning and almost fell into an eight foot deep hole someone had dug against his front door. It took him several hours to put things back the way they had been, most of those hours trying to find the concrete slabs that made up his front porch. It turned out that they were six blocks away in the Goth Manor yard, just waiting for him. That was a confrontation he couldn’t yet handle.

 

“I swear, I can’t take much more of this babe.” He huffed as Kristi leaned over and kissed his passionately.

 

“Don’t worry. Soon it’ll be better.” She hugged him, burying her face in his shoulder.

 

“You were right. I shouldn’t have tried my luck with her. I even lied to everyone about you, ‘sister’.” Little did either of them realize that Nina was behind the couch. But this time, she stayed silent, walking quietly through the kitchen and exiting through the back door, now aware of her ex’s next big secret.

 

**______________________________________________________________________________**

 

Stephan walked down the hall of the Broke trailer, turning his head towards the crib where Robert Broke slept soundly, his small chest slowly rising and falling. He smiled and moved the fleece blanket up his body, letting it rest at his near minuscule forearms. The only thing he loved more than gardening was Brandi and her family. He turned around and opened the white plywood door, a thin crack of light spilling into the room. Beau by the window, Dustin near the door. Stephan smiled and closed the door, resuming his course to the bedroom where the space next to Brandi was unoccupied.

 

And she had let him sleep with her before… With high anticipations he pushed the door and walked on the red star spangled carpet over to Brandi, who was surprisingly awake and reading a thick french romance novel. He sat next to his girlfriend and patted her leg, snapping her out of the raunchy story. “Stephan, would you maybe… come to bed? It’s a bit late, and you have work tomorrow.” He smiled and moved to the unoccupied spot, while Brandi took off her reading classes and set both those and her book on the end table, feeling the love in the air.

 

“You act as if we’re married!” Stephan laughed stroking her pale cheek.

 

“Woah, woah, woah. Hold on tiger. Not just yet.” Brandi said stopping at the thought.

 

“Trust me, I’m not ready for that yet either. Just a little observation, nothing more.” He rolled his eyes.

 

“Well I can tell you want something to happen tonight.” She retorted walking her fingers up his muscled chest.

 

“I can do that.” Stephan purred seductively pulling Brandi on top of him. The rest of the evening was filled with fireworks and chimes as they experienced what they had been denied for quite some time. Lust.

 

**______________________________________________________________________________**

 

Mary-Sue watched her aging, slender figure in the mirror, looking into her cinnamon brown eyes. She had considered her actions with Lilith, and had decided to journey back home. To Takemizu, with Lilith. She had figured a bit of connection between them was needed. And besides, Angela would be a fair distance from Takemizu. Of course, this trip was two weeks away because Angela was still bound to the wheelchair, still to her disdain. And Mary-Sue wanted to be there for the day she was out of it. “Let’s see, where did I put it…” She wondered aloud as she crouched by her side of the bed and took a box out from underneath, coughing from the thin layer of dust on the cardboard. She had figured that the Maid Companies slogan, ‘Out of sight, out of mind’ rung true.

 

Sliding the sheet off the top, she beheld the sight before her. Delicate porcelain dream dolls, jade statues, and even an old Shenyi and child size lotus shoes. Her feet weren't bound, yet Herb and Carol got her a pair of them for normal feet on special occasions along with the Shenyi. It had delicate silk peonies dotting the silk with long, entwining black branches. And though it made her sad to think of those memories, Mary-Sue almost wanted to put it back on. But she shook her head and laid it back in the box, folding the delicate corner to where they were as if she hadn’t touched it. Lifting out various other things, Mary-Sue found what she was looking for. The box her parents had sent the tea set in.

 

The sheer memory of the smashed set nearly made her close the box and shove it deeper under the bed. But her shaking hands lifted the package in search of the return address. And there it was. With a shift motion of her hands the address was ripped from the box in a solid square, the ink faded with time. “Let’s just hope I can get there.” Mary-Sue said as she went off to tell Lilith.

 

**______________________________________________________________________________**

 

Dawn Bachelor looked through her address book, looking for Nicoles name among the many. She needed a sitter for her baby sister and Nicole was really the only person she trusted. The two had met at the diner they both worked at, it was after the government had produced a notice that Michael Bachelor was legally dead and Dina had lashed out at her step daughter. Dawn was only fourteen at the time and Teresa was only a baby, but Dina had all the money and power once wielded by her husband. And she wasn’t about to let her step children get in the way. Nicole was sixteen, and just at her evening shift. But when she saw Dawn out there in the storm, the rain didn’t hide her tears. After three hours of talking, a free meal, and an offer to drive her home, the two became fast friends. This bond eventually led to Dawns present life, it being Nicole who recommended her to the manager. And both held a high respect for eachother. Nicole to Dawn for her bravery, and Dawn to Nicole for her understanding nature. And besides, Dawn got extra tips for selling some on the vegetables in her garden to Red’s.

 

As she continued leafing through the spiral notebook, she picked up the ancient rotary phone and began twisting the circular dial. She had yet to find Nicole, but saw another number marked “Mom”. She pondered the thought.

 

This book had been her fathers, but she feared reaching the last number as she was worried there would be no answer. The thin buzz of the phone filled her head. She counted three rings before a voice answered. The shock nearly made her drop the receiver.

 

“Yes? Who is it?” The elderly female asked sweetly. Dawn paused, unsure what to say if anything. She didn’t know this woman, it could be someone else in the house, or she even wondered if she had dialed the wrong number entirely.

 

“Hello;” Dawn answered with a cracked voice. There was a small pause.

 

“Can I help you?” The woman asked.

 

“Do you, by any chance know;” Dawn heaved with a sob before choking out “Michael Bachelor?” When no answer came, she figured the person had hung up. But as she was putting the receiver back, the voice came through inches from the holster.

 

Dawn could barely make out the word ‘Yes’. She almost hit her face with the phone as Dawn jammed it back to her ear, desperate to learn more.

 

“Did he have kids?” She almost begged.

 

A pause. “Yes. Two girls, one named Dawn, and another Teresa. As far as I know both gone. Why do you ask?” She asked suspiciously. Holding a hand to her heart, as if to steady her breathing from the realization. This was her grandmother. She had someone else in life to trust. She wasn't alone anymore;

 

“Because I’m Dawn.” She breathed softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, I just don't have the time I once did.  
> School is overpowering! Either way, I'll try to post at least once a month. 
> 
> Stay Tuned!


	14. The Last Straw

Angela sat by the diningroom window in her wheelchair, a hand on her chin. “What am I going to do?” She asked to her reflection.

 

Her agreement to babysit Beau and Robert for Brandi was until now, something she didn’t mind doing. But this time, with her out of commission, her parents at a Council meeting for Mary-Sue’s job, and her sister being god knows where, Dustin was going to be here any minute to help her out. And that was something Angela didn’t want to face. She had considered ‘coincidentally’ leaving, but she couldn’t even get off the foundation without her Dad to carry her down the stairs. Wheeling herself over to the door, she saw Dustins pickup truck pull into view, Beau and Robert in the cramped back seat. In the back of her mind she still saw the boy with a black firearm in his hand, and that fear almost brought Angela to shut the curtains, lock the door, and pretend the house was empty.

 

But by the time she moved to the blinds, Dustin was knocking on the door with Beau beside him and Robert squirming in his arms. Reaching up to the door handle, Angela considered her options, each one being too risky. Turning the handle, Angela pulled the door slowly, hoping that the job was off, but it wasn’t. “Look, Ang,” Dustin said uncomfortably as Beau bounded up to Angela and hugged her. She smiled and patted his back, avoiding her boyfriends small talk.

 

“Beau, would you mind calling in for pizza?” She asked as the blond boy released her.

 

“But your cooking is great!” He exclaimed.

 

“Beau, look at her! I don’t think she can cook tonight.” Dustin answered setting Robert on the floor.

 

“Right. The number is by the phone in the kitchen.” Angela hastily said eyeing Dustin. Beau sighed, but ran into the kitchen, where the beeping of the landline could be heard. Dustin leaned down to kiss her, but she grabbed his jersey and tugged him to her face.

 

“You and I need to talk.” She said gritting her teeth, before letting him go and wheeling away to the diningroom. Dustin bit his cheek and followed her, taking a chair from the table to be at her height.

 

“What has been going on with you Ang?” He said leaning over to her as she turned to the window with her arms crossed. If it didn’t sound serious Dustin would have laughed at the petty rebellion, but he knew anger when he saw it.

 

“My deal is that night after night, I see you...“ She withdrew a heavy breath. “With that gun. And I don’t feel safe, I don’t feel right. Just something about you since that; that incident has just seemed off.” She said quietly, her eyes burning into his mind.

 

“Look, I know it seems bad, but you have to trust me!” Dustin said standing up. “Why? How can I? I knew you worked with criminals but I thought it was just cat burglaries! Side jobs! Street hawkers!” Angela said chopping the air with her hand angrily.

 

“Well I need the cash! It’s not like everything in life is free!” He retorted.

 

“But is money really more important than lives?!” Angela felt her face glowing red, she waited for his response. “Well? Is it?” She asked with daring attitude. He still didn’t move, except to move his eyes away from her.

 

“Well until you can figure it out, we’re over.” Angela said defeated.

 

“What? But I thought-”

 

“Don’t try me. I may be handicapped right now but I still remember my Tae Kwon Do lessons.” She cut him off before pointing to the  blue ribbon and picture of a spritely twelve year old Angela in roundhouse kick position.

 

“Fine. But for tonight, we have work be together because you can’t even stand at the moment, and I don’t think Beau can carry you up a staircase.” Dustin said pointing to the stairs.

 

She sighed. “Alright. Fine. But after tonight, we go our separate ways.” Angela gave in. The rest of the night was rather awkward after that.

 

**______________________________________________________________________________**

 

Sitting at the counter of Red’s, Dawn tapped her dirt worn nails on the linoleum. The ambiance of Cresly music and sizzling of burgers clouded her thoughts. This was actually the first time she had sat down in the diner and wasn’t on her shift, which surprised her. Dawn had always figured that there was only a certain number of time one could work before breaking the rut, but her ethic seemed unbreakable. “Where is she?” She asked turning her head to the door.

 

“Dawn, it takes people time to get here. Calm down girl.” Nicole said from behind the counter, refilling her friend’s glass even though it was barely touched.

 

“Nicole, I get that I look stressed, but how would you feel if you knew a lost line to family you didn’t even know existed? I asked this Jocasta woman to meet here for lunch, and I want to know everything.” She said grabbing the glass and draining it in under a minute.

 

“That’s a first…” The waitress said interested. “Want anything else while you're spending?”

 

Dawn bit her cheek. “Yeah; I’ll take a refill and keep waiting.” She said bluntly zipping up her periwinkle sweater.

 

“You got it. But first I want to know where she is.” Nicole replied pouring more tea into the glass.

 

“Teresa? I don’t know.” Dawn said suddenly perking out of her depression.

 

“Wait, is that her by that old lady over there?” Nicole pointed to a plump woman that shared Dawns skin color and eyes. She stood up, walking over to the elder who sat in the booth with her baby sister. “Well, you're late. But that’s fine. So,” Dawn said sitting down in the booth next to Theresa. “Get whatever you want Ma'am, lunch is on me.” She said confidently.

 

“Thank you dear, very sweet of you.” Jocasta said smiling kindly.

 

“So, tell me your story. I want to hear everything worth hearing.” Dawn said folding her hands patiently.

 

“Alright Dawn,” Jocasta said as if ready for a business meeting. “Where should I start;” She wondered aloud.

 

“Well, I guess it began shortly after you were born. Michael, your father was a successful man who owned the local sports team, made good money too,” She paused pulling a photo out of her purse, showing a smiling man alike her father but with a baseball cap on and posing beside a group of around 20 men in football garb titled ‘The Llamas.’ “Enough not to rely on his little sister for support.” The woman said smiling sadly.

 

“He had everything. A successful career, notoriety, and his wife Bebe…” Suddenly cut off by the small child across from her.

 

“Mommy?” She squeaked. “Yes, Teresa.” Dawn said.

 

“They lived in the old shed by my garden, where you and her were born.” She continued. “And everything was wonderful, that was until the Goth wedding.” Dawn was starting to put the pieces of the puzzle together, and she didn’t like it.

 

“That little sister was-”

 

“Bella Goth.” Jocasta finished for her. “My baby girl, and her brother caught the eye of one Dina Caliente. After that, his once happy marriage fell flat. Bebe was worried about you and your sister, and tried to fix it. She turned to various marriage counselors for help, and eventually it worked until she went missing.” She said flat on the last few words.

 

Dawn gasped and nearly jumped out of her skin when Nicole popped up from behind her asking: “What happened?” Apparently she was interested in hearing the story too.

 

“They found;” She motioned to cover up the young ones ears.

 

“Her corpse.” She continued sadly.

 

“The police said it was madness, as her parents were examples. But I didn’t believe a word of it. I knew your mother, and she was nowhere near insane. I knew it, Simis, my husband knew it, but Michael didn’t care. He believed whatever they said. And soon after, he was back with Dina.”

 

“No!” Nicole said dramatically. “Yes. And less than a year later, they were married. He was wrapped around her wicked little finger. Soon his modest fortune was laid to waste on fur coats, jewelry, and even a Brawn Speedster YL in _pink!_ ” She ranted stabbing the table with her plastic fork until it cracked and split in two.

 

“No matter what we said to Michael our son would have none of it! He would always say: “I wasn’t happy until I met her! Stop criticizing my wife and stay out of it!” She yelled imitating her son's voice.

 

“Either way, he loved both of you very much. He gave Dawn everything she could have asked for. Of course being only three, you were probably too young to remember. But Dawn, there was a day when he couldn’t spend. And that debt only grew with that woman’s greed. So much so that eventually he had a choice to make. Military or Debtor's Prison. And you know which option he chose.” She let the truth linger in the booth with a deathly silence.

 

“It broke my heart when the news came. By then Simis and I had retired to a smaller place, and as much as I didn’t want to, I had to leave you in that horrid woman’s care. She had won the custody battle with a bat of her eyelashes at the near dominant male jury, and I cried watching you go. He and I wanted you and your sister desperately, we taught you how to garden, how to bake, but we couldn’t keep you. It’s still something I deeply regret to this day.” She shook her head pathetically.

 

“Well it’s not like we can watch her do this to another family! We should-” Jocasta held up a wrinkled hand.

 

“No.” She cut her granddaughter off. “I’ve trifled with that woman before, and if there’s one thing I know about her, Dina won’t stop at anything.” She turned her palm to the back, pulling down the arm of the green sweater to reveal a thick, jagged scar running three inches along her tanned forearm. “She’s killed before, and she’ll do it again.” The old woman paused, lightening her demeanor slightly at Nicole’s sickened look.

 

“What I recommend, is you come and live with me. I want to catch up on all the things I’ve missed because of her.” Jocasta finished pulling the sleeve back up. Dawn looked at her grandmother’s sad eyes. Those brown eyes had seen a lot over her years, and much of it would be something to forget and bury. Then she and Theresa looked at each other, silently contemplating the idea. Being in a new place, a new home, it would be a fresh start for them to leave all the pain and anguish behind them. But then again, Dawn wasn’t the kind of person to shy away from adventure; or revenge for that matter.

 

“As kind as that offer is, I think,” She said standing up. “We’re better off the way we are. Thank you Grandma.” Jocasta nodded. “I understand. But remember what I said.” She smiled, hugging Dawn, and Teresa before walking out the door, into the foggy evening. 

 

**______________________________________________________________________________**

 

Cassandra Goth whistled softly over the crunching of romaine lettuce being mixed in her colander, peaking over to the fading red recipe book that belonged to her Mother. It was turned to a page reading: Greek Salad with feta and tzatziki. Something Bella had once made, and made well. After sprinkling the last touches, she glanced at the silver clock. It read 12:30. Her Dad would be here any moment for lunch, and hopefully bring Alexander along.

 

Dashing over to the front door, she looked out the peephole and saw her fathers car pull up the street. Nodding her head, she waited for what seemed like an eternity before a knock sounded on her door. Holding her breath with the handle, she slowly opened it. A small cloud appeared over her mind, it was just Mortimer. “Hello, Cassandra!” He reached out to hug her, and she took it happily.

 

With or without her brother, it had been quite a while since she had seen her father. “Hi Dad, where’s Alex? I thought I saw him.” She hoped somehow she could see Alex for a dose of truth at her home.

 

“He’s at the Chess Tournament in Veronaville… I miss him so much.” His eyes falling to the family pictures on the peeling wallpaper. Cassandra bit her cheek, unsure at this point if it was true or a promise cooked up by Dina… she just didn’t know anymore. Still holding a chipper face for her father, Cassandra walked him to the dining table and sat him down before walking into the kitchen. Mortimer looked at the minor, yet lavish decorations around the room: An old library globe, a still life of coffee mugs he guessed was Darrens work, and numerous knick-knacks on every table and shelf; except the dining table, which was covered with things to impress a king, much less her father. A silver candlestick, a box of fireplace matches next to it, various jars of salt and paprika with a wicker basket full of garlic bread, leaving a black and gray patterned table cloth draped underneath.

 

“Here we go,” Cassandra said coming out of the kitchen with the salad. Mortimer recognized it immediately. “It’s Mom’s recipe, I found the cookbook packed inside the attic boxes.” She continued as she set it in the center of the table. They both sat down and dined, talking about the current events. The surprise guerilla attack in Al Simhara, the new King of Champs Le Sims: Yves Bernard and his wife Jolène Montaque in the royal handover, but mostly about home and friends.

 

“My neighbor Dawn called me a few days ago. She sounded like she was going to explode in cheer! I mean, she was ecstatic. Something about a grandmother.” Cassandra laughed sipping a small glass of white wine.

 

“Really? you should have seen the Landgraabs last night. It was for a nightclub investment in downtown. I refused.” Mortimer replied setting his glass down softly on the table. Cassandra could understand her father refusing the offer. He was a very wholesome man who prefered educated culture to flashy music and dancing of the modern age, that was something Cassandra and her mother understood and respected. But that didn’t stop Cassandra from trying the local clubs when the opportunity came by.

 

“Well, it is a good racket.” She said as her father crossed his arms.

 

“I stand by my decision Cassandra, but on a lighter note, Dina and I have finally set a date for the wedding. It’s in three weeks, and I want you to come if you can.” He asked polishing off the last bite of garlic bread. Cassandra got up and started clearing the table, taking the opportunity presented to avoid an answer, if at all possible. After all who could be present at a wedding with which you didn’t approve of the bride? Mortimer followed her, taking the plates out of her hands and setting them down.

 

Craning his head to face her impassive gaze out the window. “Please, I know you and Dina don’t get along. I know you left because I haven’t been listening, but I want us to stop fighting and at least try to be a family. Please.” Mortimer asked, his eyes filled with concern. Cassandra smiled.

 

Could it be true? Could they possibly work it all out? She had tried, but maybe she could try again, for her father.

 

“And besides, Dina really wants to see you for coffee sometime to talk the whole thing over.” Cassandra gulped. Dina? Wanting to talk it all out? She sensed something was very wrong here.

 

“I’m not sure…“ She responded. Her father's head slumped slightly in a way that almost made her burst into tears like a seven year old over a scraped knee.

 

“Daddy, please. I meant about the meeting, not the wedding. I want to be there for you no matter-” She was doing to say ‘Who’ but quickly changed it to: “What.” He smiled.

 

“Thank you.” He said with genuine happiness, sitting down in a chair with a sigh that said a huge relief was removed from his old shoulders.

 

“Now,” He said after a moment of silence. “How about some tea on that porch you’re so proud of?” He offered balancing both wrinkled hands on his legs.

 

She nodded, moving to get two mugs out of the tallest cabinets as her guest walked to the porch. As he took a seat, Mortimer felt vaguely reminded of the Sundays Cassandra would spend after church on the back patio of their old home, drinking tea with her grandmother Corneilia, quietly watching the world wind go by until dinner. Of course, with Cornielia’s failing health, these teatimes often drew shorter and shorter until one day her Grandmother just didn’t come anymore. But Cassandra seemed to care enough to at least prepare a second cup and saucer just in case, even after Bella had given her a long speech about how she couldn’t come because of the mobility that came with the 80th year of life, but it went in one ear and out the other, because Cassandra continued to do so until she watched the casket being lowered into the family graveyard.

 

Awakening from his stupor, he heard a boisterous little laugh next to him. Turning his head slightly, he saw a girl barely the height of his knee, with tan skin and long brown hair the color of the stones below him. She stopped as soon and stared blankly at him craning her small head as if Mortimer was the intruder on her wonderland.

 

“Oh, Hi Teresa!” Cassandra’s voice rang as she walked onto the patio, three mugs on a tray balanced on her left arm.

 

“Hi.” The girl said shyly, turning her head slightly to Cassandra like only a five year old could.

 

“I see we have someone here to join us.” Mortimer smiled offering his hand to the little child, who slowly placed her tiny fingers on his hand as he stood up.

 

“I know. I have tea with her every Tuesday after nursery school.” Cassandra said setting the tray down on the glass tiled table. He nodded, pulling up a chair as Teresa started chasing after a Monarch butterfly wildly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try something a bit different. If you want to have some input in the direction of the soap opera, here's my email:
> 
> mhstoll@eths202.org
> 
> And tag whatever you want to say: Pleasantview Idea
> 
> And I'll respond ASAP. Thanks for reading, MHS0501.


	15. Underneath the Surface

Darren smiled happily as Stephan and his friends began to unearth the coffin that held his wife, the gravestone moved back a few feet to avoid damage. After a few depressing months, Darren felt ready to forget the painful years that followed after. Seeing his life’s work hung in a professional gallery seemed to change his mindset about the whole thing. And even though those paintings and sculptures were no replacement, it was time to move on. Sitting on the couch watching her boyfriend work, Brandi practically needed to fan herself to keep from sighing.

 

“So, do you want anything while they work?” Darren offered his guest, turning away from the window.

 

Biting her lip slightly, She asked, “Do you have any salad dressing?” Darren raised an eyebrow.

 

“Salad dressing?” He asked surprised, but she wasn’t done.

 

“And crackers?” Brandi asked hungrily. Darren wasn’t an expert, but having one child, he knew what cravings looked like.

 

“Yes, but before that,” He sat down next to her. “I understand that it’s not my place to ask, but when was the last time you had…” Unable to ask ‘Sex’

 

“Oh please, three or four weeks ago. I don’t think I’m pregnant or anything… but then again, it would seem to explain the vomiting and such.” Brandi said worriedly twiddling her fingers.

 

“Don’t worry. It’ll be fine! Stephan loves you and your kids. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” Darren said taking her hands in his.

 

“Alright. I guess so. I’m going home to check on my boys.” She said wearily standing up, and starting for the back door.

 

“Brandi?” Darren asked. “The front door is that way.” He said pointing his thumb towards the glass doors.

 

“Thanks.” She responded quietly turning around, sniffling quietly. Darren stood up and put his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. “It’s fine Brandi, there is nothing to be upset about! Having a child is a wonderful thing! I figured of every person in this town you would understand that.” He ranted as her tears began to flow.

 

“I kn-know. But this ju-just doesn’t feel right!” She heaved, doubt etched on her face.

 

“That’s enough!” He said letting go of her, and walking out the door to the men. Brandi could only watch in horror as Darren walked up to Stephan and pointed towards the door as Brandi cowered like a caged hamster. Her boyfriend’s eyes opened wide as Darren told him what could only be what she was dreading. Stephan ran up the stairs as the other men started cheering and Darren, feeling rather confident at that point, took a few bows like a Broadway actor.

 

Stephan bounded through the door and held Brandi tight, her worry evaporating as her boyfriend began swinging her around as he yelled: “I can’t believe it!” as they laughed and smiled together, hoping the moment would never end, but Stephan set her down and kissed her with both hands on her face, caressing it lightly.

 

“Does this mean,” Brandi smiled at the thought before Stephan cut her off.

 

“I couldn’t be happier. How about dinner at my place tonight to celebrate?” He offered with a sincere smile. Brandi wondered, she’d never seen his house before. For a moment she suspected that a man as magnificent as him probably lived in a magical castle. Of course she didn’t think that it was true, but that didn’t stop her from crossing her fingers at the thought.

 

“Alright. But I should get someone to babysit tonight, and Angela’s out for the count.” She added.

 

“So, does 7:00 sound okay?” He asked. “Sure… 7:00…” She said dreamily as if this was the night a fairy godmother would appear and make her son’s pickup truck into a limo, the porch ants into footmen, and her best dress into… well, something even better! Except this time, it wouldn’t disappear like a beautiful dream. She was sure that nothing could go wrong that night.

 

**______________________________________________________________________________**

 

Lilith scowled at the black television set, her twins voice beaming as though on the intercom as school. It had been her parents idea to have Lilith be tutored by Angela in a hope to get her grades past the D range. Neither of the twins thought it was a bad idea until the lessons actually began. Lilith wanted her grades to be better, but ten minutes or less was all she could really take of her sister’s yammering until she had to leave the room, and with these tutoring sessions lasting an hour in exchange each weeknight, Lilith wished that her history homework weighed more simply for the purpose of stuffing it down Angela’s throat.

 

“So, that concludes the history of Shang Simla.” Angela stopped, suddenly closing the thick history book.

 

“Are we done yet?” Lilith asked bored.

 

“No, I have to quiz you first.” Angela replied calmly. Lilith’s attitude was something she should have been used to by now, but Lilith was irritating to her normally peaceful demeanor. And since Angela had just been able to abandon the wheelchair for a leg brace, it was intimidating to watch her classmates (And her sister, for that matter) beat her at the most basic physical activities. Track, volleyball, and sometimes tennis that were once so easy now seemed to be an insurmountable task, and it was something she didn’t take lightly. Angela, for the longest time had prided herself in her physical perfection, but she had long since been beaten out of that range by her more muscular twin. And she was used to that, but not used to everyone else rubbing it into her face.

 

“Okay, first question:”

 

“Hold it;” Lilith cut her off.

 

“What is it?” Angela said exhausted.

 

“It’s 10:00. You said we’d be done by now!” Lilith complained like a 2 year old.

 

“Oh please!” Angela said rolling her eyes at her twin before taking a sip of her herbal tea. “Lilith, hate this as much as you do.” She said straightening her horn rimmed reading glasses. “But you do want to graduate don’t you?”

 

Lilith smirked. “Of course I will. This just feels like pointless busy work.” Angela opened the history book to the quiz page.

 

“Onto the first question.” She started as her sister groaned.

 

“What famous monk founded the scholarly garden?” Lilith thought over the answers. “Han Shin?” She guessed.

 

“Wrong. It was Sheng Hai, General of the Imperial People’s Army.” Angela responded in a matter-of-fact tone.

 

“You know,” Lilith started propping herself up on the wooden arm of the couch. “You were never this cocky when you and Dustin were together.” She said blowing a small strand of red hair out of her face.

 

“And just how did you come to know that?” Angela said hotly looking up from her book. “We live in the same house! Where do think I was the night yours and Dustin’s relationship fell flat?” She asked slapping her knee comically.

 

“You knew?” Angela asked breathlessly, closing the textbook softly and setting it down next to her tea.

 

“Of course. I tend to hear best through walls. How do you think I know about-” She stopped abruptly, remembering what she had promised to the help, her own words echoing distantly in Lilith’s mind like ghost’s endlessly rattling chains.

 

“What? You know about what?” Her twin nearly begged. Lilith bit her lip anxiously, badly wanting to tell someone.

 

Angela crept closer, her head leaning so close to Lilith’s she could hear every breath exchanged.

 

“Dad’s seeing the maid.” She whispered so quietly that one almost couldn’t hear it. Almost.

 

Angela toppled back, her arms flailing wildly as she fell off the couch, landing with a heavy thud on the evergreen carpet.

 

“Careful! You’ve already been in a wheelchair! You can’t keep getting hurt again!” Lilith said hopping onto the floor to help her twin up.

 

“I can’t believe it.” Angela said sadly as if this was all some horrible nightmare that she couldn’t wake up from.

 

“I didn’t either, until I heard she was pregnant-” Lilith slapped a hand to her mouth, but the words were out there before she could stop herself.

 

“Pregnant?” Angela squeaked.

 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to say that.” Lilith tried to cover up her tracks.

 

“We have to tell someone! Where’s a confession booth when you need one?” Angela wondered aloud.

 

“No.” Lilith said putting a finger to her twins lips, “If he wants to cheat, I say let it be. I don’t want any part of this because I know that it’ll backfire on him, and I don’t want to be a secondary target.” Lilith explained what she had said to Kaylynn and the incident that followed after. Angela nodded, contently listening.

 

“Well what are we supposed to do?” She asked after the story was over.

 

“Nothing. At least, that’s what I’m going to do.” Lilith shrugged.

 

“What? You can’t do nothing. They’re your family too!” Angela said shocked.

 

“They stopped caring a long time ago.” Lilith recoiled.

 

“They still care, whether it seems that way or not.” Angela said putting a hand her her sisters shoulder as if to say she cared.

 

“Please. I also heard who convinced mom to check on me that night.” Lilith choked. Neither of them had to say anything to know what that night was. Angela couldn’t say anything, she had been responsible enough to at least care, but that didn’t mean her parents were.

 

“And besides, I still remember the day you got credit for planting those poppies in the garden.” Lilith continued burying her head in her knees as Angela stayed silent. “And who got the blame for breaking the tea set.” She said with a stabbing tone.

 

Angela breathed through her teeth, wishing that that one birthday could have just faded away like all the others. “Lilith, I know I didn’t fess up that day, but-” She started.

 

“Oh don’t give me that crap! You knew it would get me in trouble and it would put you in the best light, And it worked!” Lilith sprang up and lashed out at her seemingly perfect twin.

 

“I never should have covered for you, otherwise I’d be class President, captain of the volleyball team, the one they call perfect!” She flared like a raging bull.

 

“It was in the past! Why can’t you forget about it?” Angela nearly begged.

 

“Forget about it? How can I forget about it when I hear it everyday of my life?!?!?!” Lilith shouted with a stomp of her bare foot. Angela gulped, “And it’s too late for sorry.” Lilith spat.

 

“One day Angela, people will see the real you. And I pray that day will come soon.” She finished stomping out of the living room and up the stairs.

 

**______________________________________________________________________________**

 

Ruby Langerak howled as Kaylynn tried to get her baby away from the set of blocks Daniel had brought over. “Ruby, it’ll be here when we come back!” Kaylynn tried to reason with her. Ruby crawled behind the couch with one block in hand.

 

“Come on, we need to go!” Kaylyn continued knowing that her child didn’t understand one word she had said. It amazed the woman how quick the months had gone by, and four months was quite a bit of time for Ruby, who had started crawling around the house and getting into everything. Cleaning supplies, cabinets, diaper pails, all which resulted in so many child-proof locks Kaylynn considered an unorthodox method known as ‘Bigfoot Baby’ from the mountain region of Three Lakes where you tell your children that Bigfoot will jump out and eat them if they open anything without telling the parents, who had some form of special smell that makes him run far away.

 

Nevertheless, the locks were easier than telling the girl the story, which lived in a storybook as big as ten dictionaries. “We need to go see-” Kaylynn had finally gotten Ruby into her rope-like arms when someone knocked at the door. Walking towards the door the knock sounded again.

 

“I’m coming! I’m coming!” She answered annoyed. swinging the door open with her head craned to one side, Daniel was standing to the porch, his emerald eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses.

 

“Danny! What a surprise. We were just coming to see you!” She said a bit flustered. “I figured.” He said removing the glasses.

 

“Listen,” Daniel began a bit nervous. Kaylynn’s instantly went through millions of possibilities, none of which were good. “Mary-Sue is going on a trip to Takemizu, Lilith is going with, and Angela is going to be at a volleyball tournament for the week. It’ll be just me for that week.” He hinted.

 

“You want to spend it with us?” Kaylynn guessed. Daniel tapped his nose lightly as if to say ‘You got it’.  Kaylynn smiled and would have jumped into his arms if it wasn’t for Ruby, who was now squirming towards her father like a caterpillar to leaves. He grabbed the two of them and held them both close to his chest, planting kisses on Kaylynn’s black hair. They were right about to let go when her landline rung.

 

Kaylynn almost ignored it, but curiosity got the better of her, after all, who called the maid’s home phone? Letting Ruby into Daniel’s embrace, she tucked the receiver into the crook of her chin, and waited as a voice filled her ears. “Bunny?” The deep voice asked over the other end of the line. Kaylynn held a hand to her heart. There was only one person who called her that, and he was supposed to be dead.

 

“Parker?” She wondered in shock at how he was suddenly calling her. In that same book with the Bigfoot Baby story, there had also been one about a normal landline phone that sat on a basalt column lined with skulls in the underworld that could contact the world of the living like a regular call. Of course being highly spiritual herself, Kaylynn wouldn’t put it past herself to believe it.

 

But on the other hand, it contradicted everything she had tried when she was younger to communicate with her brother with her aunt Zelda Mae’s old psychic equipment, including ouija boards, crystal balls, and a literal bout of burning a double sided candle. Thankfully for her, Kaylynn quickly caught on to the fact that these methods didn’t work, and got hours of her life back each day. But that didn’t mean her aunt lost faith.

 

Zelda Mae was regarded highly by the poltergeist community and the curious passer by. It earned her such a reputation that even the former Empress of Shang Simla had visited her once in hopes of learning why the kingdom forced her to coup the throne, and if she could take the power back.

 

“My dear, the world is a strange place,” Zelda would often say to her as they both aged with the ghostly appearance of the shop. “We often assume we know the truth.” Zelda continued wiping her crystal ball with a small, colorful, rag. “But those who believe that, just simply haven’t looked hard enough.” She finished setting the orb down on it’s stand with a simple movement of her fingers. The voice on the other end of the line was asking if she was still there.

 

“Yes… Spirit,” She finished still unsure.

 

“Spirit? Have you been holding seances again?” Parker answered sarcastically, and Kaylynn smiled.

 

Only he had known outside of herself and Aunt Zelda that she had held seances in her room when she was younger. There were so many questions she wanted to ask, but now wasn’t the time. After a quick exchange of numbers and Parker revealed that he was still in Al Simhara, but off duty, he said he would be coming to her for some time until he could find a job. At this, Kaylynn rolled her eyes. When she was a child, she had constantly cleaned the house not out of parental guidance, but out of the sheer annoyance at anything with dust.

 

“Just like old times.” She grumbled after hanging up the phone.   

 

**______________________________________________________________________________**

 

Brandi walked towards the small white-shingled house that had a small sign out front. It read the address he had given her, and the word Parano. Next to it was a cardboard picket sign that advertised his small company. “Parano Patio & Porches, we break the pavement, you break the bank!” Brandi chuckled at the irony.

 

It wasn’t much bigger than her trailer, but had a nice back garden that she guessed Stephan had made. Walking up to the porch, she rang the doorbell. When no one answered the first time, she rang it again. Still no answer, and Brandi was sweating nervously.

 

“What if something came up?” She asked herself, her hair bouncing as she turned her head to the window. As Brandi watched in the window, she saw no one in the house, but wanting this night more than anything, she knocked on the door. It slowly came open, and seeing as she was a guest, Brandi let herself in. Small decorations, tons of candles, and some salsa music on the stereo.

 

Sitting down on the couch, she shrugged off her jacket and waited for about ten minutes. That was until she heard raised voices outside. She heard Stephan’s light voice firey with anger, and a nasally thin female voice in a begging tone. Walking over to the window, she found the owner of voice, a thin tanned girl who looked like a teenager, her deep brown hair cascading in wavy lengths down her shoulders, her diner work uniform stained with splotches of blood. Stephan was staring at her, a pistol in his right hand, his normally happy green eyes looked cold, and indifferent. Brandi was shocked to the point where she nearly screamed.

 

“Please! I can pay!” She pleaded, her back slumped against the back garden wall. “Oh,” Stephan said cocking the gun. “You’ll pay alright.” Brandi covered her eyes as the girls screams filled her mind, the booming of the gun drowning out the cracking of the cinderblock wall. One shot was fired, then two, then three, and then silence as the wind resumed. Brandi couldn’t bear to move her hands, but she did. The girl was slumped against the wall, new holes in her uniform with fresh blood dripping down the furrowed white shirt. Her hair was matted with sweat and scabbing blood and her brown eyes had a thick, glazed, empty look. It looked rather obvious that the girl was dead. Brandi’s eyes moved to the chest, a small name tag, dented with a bullet was hooked into her shirt.

 

it read in curly writing: “Hi, My Name Is Nicole!” Stephan looked side to side, and tucked the pistol into his suit pocket.

 

“There we go… “ He sighed. Brandi couldn’t hold herself any longer. She wailed loudly, and just as Stephan turned to the window she was viewing from, she ducked, praying that he didn’t see her. Fear plastered on her face, Brandi inched over to the wall and stood up, collecting her jacket and running out the front door and down the empty road.  


	16. Decisions

“Your sure about this? I mean, it all sounds… “ Nina struggled to offer a word. “Unreal.” She finished setting Robert on the carpet of Brandi’s trailer.

 

Brandi in response, tucked her arms together defensively. “I know what I saw Nina!” She said assertively, her wet grey eyes darting around the room.

 

“Well, you understand… I mean Stephan is such a great guy.” Nina paced the hall. Brandi choked on the coffee, sputtering as the bitter black liquid splattered lightly on her white blouse.

 

“Dear god.” Brandi exclaimed putting the mug down.

 

“What? What is it?” Nina darted to the pink couch at Brandi’s feet.

 

“I’m,” Brandi bit her lip, unable to speak the horrible truth. She was pregnant again, but this time with a possible serial killer, or drug dealer, or even an alien for all she knew! “Pregnant!” She wailed.

 

“What?! With Stephan?” Nina gasped. Brandi nodded, the horror overwhelming her.

 

“I can’t.” She mumbled. Nina just stared blankly at her friend, worried at the possible meaning of those two words.

 

“What? Obviously you can’t be sure about him.” She guessed sitting next to her friend.

 

“No! Not that! I’m carrying his child, I don’t think I could take that.” Brandi squinted sadly at the blank TV set. Nina gasped. In Pleasantview, the very idea of abortion meant you became an instant social outcast.

 

“I don’t think I have a choice…” She continued sadly. “Well,” Nina began steadily.

 

“Maybe it was all some sort of big misunderstanding, and that everything will turn out fine!” She suggested. “Last time I believed that, and look where it got me.” Brandi retorted indicating her small bump.

 

“You know, I wouldn’t have expected this from you. The Brandi I know wouldn’t get rid of her child, no matter what the circumstances. After all, you kept Robert after Skip died, how is this any different?!” Nina questioned as Brandi bit her cheek. Nina was right, it wasn’t her to abandon her kids, or any kids for that matter. She wasn’t sure about Stephan and their future, but no matter what happened, there was a small clump of cells inside that needed her, and though it seemed odd, she felt she needed it. After a deep sigh, she stood up and hugged Nina.

 

“Thank you.” She whispered.

 

**______________________________________________________________________________**

 

Alexander Goth whistled over the strong winter winds as he moved the rake in small patterns along the yard, the snow beginning to fall as darkness began to show over the last rosy tips of the sunset. He was cold, no, freezing, but he didn’t mind, considering it would be his one day. “Someday, it’ll be the way it used to be.” He smiled watching in the dining room window, where Mortimer was watching him sadly, as if wishing he would come inside.

 

Suddenly, he heard the back door open up, and hoped it was his father, but turning his head back to the dining room, Mortimer was still there. Suddenly, he felt a chill rush through him, but it wasn’t from the wind on his cheeks. It was deep cold rush that raced through his bloodstream, one that often causes one to break out in a nervous sweat. That it what Alex felt as Dina placed a tanned hand on his shoulder. “You know, I want you to come inside.” Dina asked as the final bit of sunlight disappeared from the horizon, leaving the darkness to envelope the yard.

 

Alex just kept raking as if she hadn’t said anything. “Please? I just wanted to talk.” She continued in such a heartfelt way Alex had guessed that Mortimer had planned this.

 

He stopped raking the blackened leaves and held the gardening implement like a pike. Her tanned fingers squeezed his shoulder, and it felt to him like he was a marionette in her greedy little hands. “After all, we wouldn’t want to disappoint Daddy dearest…” She said slyly gripping his shoulder harder, and moving to her pointed features closer like a viper moving to his face.

 

“Besides,” Dina whispered, her blonde locks tickling her stepsons nose. “What would your mother say?” The sarcasm dripping off her tongue. Alexander felt the anger rising in him, it boiled and bubbled like a melting pot, all the anger he had held since this whore moved in broke loose, and it surprised him.

 

In an instant, Dina was on the snow, her faced filled with worry as the thirteen year old boy began scraping her with the rake, ranting all that he had held inside for months. “DON’T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER THAT WAY!!!!" He roared throwing the tool to the ground and tackling her, taking use of those wrestling classes he’d originally wanted to avoid. 

 

As he held her down, she screamed for Mortimer and Alex slapped her, yelling “YOU DON’T DESERVE MY FATHER!!!” Seconds later, Mortimer was on him, trying desperately to pry his son off of his fiance. 

 

“Alexander Simon Goth, _stop this!!_ ” He shouted as Alex suddenly let go, toppling backwards next to his Dad. Mortimer was flabbergasted. He knew his family was dysfunctional, but he didn’t for a moment think that it would come to this! As Dina rose, she raised a hand to her face, a small drop of blood dripping down her cheek where the rake had distantly connected. 

 

She gasped, and on cue, started crying. “What has gotten into you?!” Mortimer asked horrified as he looked at the miniscule blood on Dina like it was a scratch on a formerly flawless crystal vase. He grabbed Alexander by his sweater hood, dragging him towards the house, his face etched with anger as Dina followed, her hand cupped to her cheek, and with a small smile, wiped the blood off and chuckled. “This is easier than I hoped.” She said as Mortimer stomped up the stepped with Alex in tow.  

 

**______________________________________________________________________________**

 

“Son,” Mortimer began as they all sat in the living room, Dina and him sat on the couch, a tissue on her reddening cheek. Alex sat in the armchair, guilt running over him. His better judgement was blinded by his rage, and he had a premonition that he was going to get it. Mortimer meanwhile, felt rather vengeful. After all, he didn’t want this to continue, but what surprised him most was Alex. His son, attacking someone! The thought of it made him sick.

 

“I didn’t want it to come to this.” Mortimer continued as Dina watched with a wicked smile, almost as if she was saying 'Do it Morty! Egg the kid!' That smile made his skin crawl.

 

“Now,” Mortimer said standing up, pacing over the the armchair where Alex sat. “Alexander, I know that these past few months have been hard on you, but this behavior is inexcusable.” He stood strong.

 

“But Dad-” Mortimer held a hand up to silence him.

 

“Alexander you shouldn’t pick fights with anyone. Even if,” He indicated Dina. “They seem like an intruder.” He finished with a small mumble from his son.

 

“Now, Dina has been trying very hard to fit into this family,”

 

“Cram into is more like it!” Alex interrupted, to which Dina gasped dramatically, to which Mortimer gave him a stern look. “Dad, please. This isn’t love! This is dominance!” He said standing to face Mortimer, he put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Can’t you see she’s after your money? It’s just like Don and Cassandra, only this time it’s working!” He harshly whispered. Mortimer just stared, anger filling his brown eyes. For a moment, Alex thought he’d convinced his Dad, but as Mortimer began to grip his wrist firmly, that theory was quickly disproved.

 

“Go to your room.” He suddenly let go, rubbing his eyelids softly with his thumb and index fingers. As he walked off, Dina stood up and placed her hand on the same shoulder Alex as touched,

 

“I have an idea.” She whispered seductively.

 

“Well, I’m all ears… “ He sighed.    

 

**______________________________________________________________________________**

  ****

Michael Bachelor scrawled the last few words down on his letter, hoping to get to sent as soon as possible. “You know,” Lisa said from behind him, “Your lunch will get cold.” Michael sighed softly. As much as he cared about Lisa and Vincent, they tended to be overbearing sometimes, like when he tried to go outside to find the mailbox, they insisted that he take a coat. But in Al Simhara, the extra caution taken in everyday activities was strange to any outsider.

 

“I know Lisa.” He said bluntly as he folded the letter in half. The only problem was, he didn’t know where to mail the letter to. He’d figured Dawn had moved out by now, Dina was probably in the same house, but seeing as it was in the hands of the bank, it seemed best not to send a letter with his name on it.

 

“Michael!” VJ called from down the hall, causing him to drop the wax seal in the middle of the letter, distorting the pens fresh ink to the point where one couldn’t discern it.

 

He cursed, wishing he was alone as he walked down the hall to the den where Vincent sat immobilized as he watched the screen. Michael’s eyes moved to the television too, where he saw a sharply dressed man reciting the news in Egyptian Arabic, the smaller news rolling across the bottom of the screen like a marble in a race. Though Michael understood it, there was no guarantee in what he heard was either true, or government produced hogwash.

 

“In other news, our glorious leader Youssef Nagi has received an invitation to the wedding of Elixir of Life Billionaire Mortimer Goth, and his fiance Dina Caliente, to be held in two months time.” The man recited from to sheets of paper in his tanned hands as a picture of Dina and Mortimer at a fancy restaurant covered the computer generated photo of the Pyramid of the Sun. As the man continued to ramble on, Michael couldn’t help but be a bit surprised.

 

“Mort?” He asked breathlessly. He had known Mortimer Goth well, as a business partner and brother in law, bound to the one thing they loved most, Bella. He vaguely recalled the days he would spend tossing a football in the front yard with the both of them, garden with them, and even play as the evil Goblin King Mordred whenever they were on the school playground. He remembered the times Cornielia and Gunther Goth had invited them to numerous dinners, birthday parties, and even a funeral for Erik Crumplebottom, Mortimer’s late uncle.

 

But after a few moments, he realized what was going to happen. “That wedding can’t happen!” Michael began hotly.

 

“Why not? I don’t do it personally but Polygamy is still legal here,” He responded looking at his friends reddening face. “And in more than a few cases still practiced.” He sighed.

 

“Well, not where I live! Polygamy isn’t even the right word!” He ranted. Vincent stooped over to pick up Aliyah.

 

“Well, I wasn’t good in Latin, or high school in general.” He said defensively as Lisa entered the room.

 

“Got that right.” She smiled plopping down next to him. Michael rolled his eyes. Vincent had been the perfect child until his mother left his father Iqbal, and that abandonment left Vincent angry at the world, his only joy from his little brother Mirage, and Lisa. She, herself had grown in a family of 6 people, and acted out often for attention that usually went to her older brother Ethan. Her mother Judy often remarked they were like the popular sitcom the Bradly Bunch, but Lisa didn’t find it at all amusing, especially since that sitcom had six kids, two parents and a nanny. And that was something she didn’t want added to the equation.

 

They met at a wild party thrown by a friend of both, Xander Clavell, and whether from fate, or the fact that VJ almost ran her over with his Beast motorcycle, they shared their first kiss that night, and had been together since.

 

“What am I supposed to do about this?” He asked the two for advice.

 

“Well first, you would get some decent quality laundry detergent, then fill a tub with water-”

 

“Not that Lisa! How do I get home?” Micheal cut her off before she could make fun of his dirty army outfit anymore.

 

“Well, that’s the thing.” Vincent started.

 

“What do you mean?” Michael questioned.

 

“Here, you need a government approved permit to travel out of the country, and from the news, I’d say Pleasantview isn’t on the best terms with us.” He continued with a worried tone as Lisa leaned towards him. “Couldn’t I just use-”

 

“No!” Vincent stopped Michael before he could ask. “I’m sorry but I’m not putting my family in danger for an old friend!” He seethed, suddenly gaining the anger he’d put behind him. In Al Simhara, any form of forgery meant that you had a death sentence anywhere in the neighborhood.

 

Michael could understand his friends refusal, but it was worth a try. Sighing, he turned to the open window, the sand blowing wildly in the howling winds, thinking of something else, anything else that could get him home.

 

Turning his head back to the screen, he saw a notice saying “The great leader is looking for a bodyguard with extensive military training, age 20 to 55.” The newsman droned. As those words were spoken, glint of hope entered Michael’s eyes. “How about I deliver that letter by hand?” He suggested.


	17. Prospects

“So, anyway, Congressman Sell lost the race, that’s why I’ve decided to run for Mayor.” Mary-Sue finished an incredibly long speech like she was actually on the podium of city hall. Daniel was somewhat intrigued, but like Lilith, didn’t really care what someone was saying, as long as they kept it to a minimum. Lilith herself, was playing games on her phone, glancing down every five sentences or so to check for updates. Angela was listening quietly, taking a bite of spaghetti every once in a while.

 

“So,” Mary-Sue asked all three of them. “What do you think?”

 

Daniel started whistling absentmindedly, Lilith suddenly began shoveling her pasta into her mouth in a desperate attempt to get out of answering said question. Angela said in a near robotic voice, “I hope you win Mom.” She said scraping the last bit of pasta off of her plate.

 

“That is so like you.” Lilith snorted.

 

“Excuse me?!” Angela asked in a snide tone.

 

Mary-Sue brought a hand to her forehead. Ever since the tutoring sessions began, their fights seemed to get more and more violent. It even got to the point where Angela had to be sent to the ER department of the school because in a scuffle, she scratched her injured leg on a chair while Lilith got six detentions and had to issue a written apology to her sister. Of course, only the latter went undone and neither had apologized to each other, and Mary-Sue was far past the point where she could literally pry them apart, unfortunately, it was from connections with fists and not the heart.

 

Lilith flipped her twin the finger, and she gasped, mortified as she walked, well, limped off, then Lilith walked off herself, leaving only Mary-Sue and Daniel to go off awkwardly to get back to what they were going.

 

Meanwhile, Angela sat at her desk, scribbling angrily into her diary when her computer started a sort of ringtone, and a notification appeared, it was Dirk, asking to chat. sighing and shutting her diary and checking her reflection in the screen, holding a scrunchie in her teeth as Angela held her hair in a ponytail before clicking the ‘accept’ icon.

 

“Hey Angela,” Dirks face appeared over the screen.

 

“Hey.” She said tightening the scrunchie. “What’s up?” She asked as Dirk smiled sheepishly.

 

“I just wanted to talk.” He said adjusting his camera. After a few minutes of small talk, he asked: “How’s Lilith?” Angela rolled her eyes.

 

“Being a pain. On top of that Dustin broke up with me.” She started. “Well, Lilith has been a pain for me too, I mean yesterday she stole my notebook and taped my science theories in the boy’s locker room! I won’t be able to go in there for a while.” Dirk agreed.

 

“And Dustin. There’s a name I don’t want to hear.” She didn’t need to delve into details, Dirk knew what happened.

 

“Don’t worry. We’ll find someone better.” He said attempting to comfort himself.

 

“What are you? President of the Lonely Hearts Club, Sgt. Pepper?” Angela laughed into the microphone. He smiled, running his dark fingers through his hair.

 

“What is it?” Angela asked.

 

“Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to go for a bite to eat this weekend.” He said looking deeply at her.

 

“I can’t. I’ve got a volleyball tournament soon. How about at the my Aunt Jennifer's Party tomorrow? After I get my leg brace off, of course, the whole town’s got an invite.” She suggested. He nodded over the camera, and they signed off as the first snowflakes began to fall over Pleasantview.

 

**______________________________________________________________________________**

 

The night set on in Pleasantview the next night as everyone walked up the freshly manicured path to 210 Wright Way, a soft layer of snow crunching beneath the guests feet. Inside, the large entertainment hall was crowded with guests from all over town. The whole list nearly uncountable, it included the majority of the residents, and a few from out of town. Cassandra had convinced Dawn to take a break from searching for Nicole, and bring Teresa along.

 

“But I’m worried! I haven’t heard from her for nearly three weeks!” She said as Cassandra led her and Teresa up the front porch.

 

“Don’t worry. The police are searching, and they’ll find her.” She said calmly taking Dawn’s hand as they opened the door.

 

“Sissy? Is this our house?” Teresa babbled as they took off their overcoats.

 

“No, silly! We’re here to have fun!” Cassandra laughed as Dawn helped her sister unbutton her purple jacket. Cassandra had to admit the place was more beautiful than she’d hoped, and though she wasn’t one to brag, she had to say Dawn looked genuinely happy. She had insisted on lending Dawn enough money to buy a fancy dress for herself and her sister. Dawn was in a spring green dress with creased straps and a thick silk hem to match in a pair of silver strapless heels. Her hair still in its cornrow braids, yet let down to her shoulders. Teresa was in a white shin-length dress with soft pink lace around the hem and a large bow around the waist, her shoes a pair of white slippers, and her hair cut shoulder-length and wavy with a smaller version of the pink bow on her waist placed ever so delicately so that it left a wave of frizzy bangs hanging like Spanish moss from a willow tree. Cassandra herself was in a tight black dress and boots with silver earrings and a freshly trimmed bob cut. walking through the arch to the main room, where the voices or around twenty people echoed off the white walls and marble floors.

 

Looking right to left, Cassandra saw a white grand piano in the Victorian-style crook being played by John Burb with a woman in a jet black dress and a red scarf sat on top of the piano in a sexy pose. Angela and Lucy were dancing along to the piano on each others heels playfully, the leg brace now removed to reveal a sequin covered sea-green dress with Lucy in a yellow bateau style dress with her hair in a bun. Behind them, a fireplace raged and a caterer was offering champagne to the adults, with Jennifer taking two glasses, her navy blue dress flowing in a near perfect circle around her as she walked over to them.

 

“Cassandra!” She said gregariously. “Who’s this? A friend?” Jennifer asked indicating Dawn, but probably didn’t see Teresa as she was hidden behind her big sister, clinging to her for dear life.

 

“Yes. Jennifer, this is Dawn Bachelor.” Cassandra said introducing them.

 

“Pleasure!” Jennifer smiled, taking Dawns hand in her gloved one. Jennifer prided herself in her social life, and her charismatic abilities. “I must say, I was hoping your Father would come too.” She continued as she released Dawns hand and she walked off, a hand on her sister’s shoulder protectively.

 

“He’s not here?” Cassandra said surprised, looking around, she didn’t see him, Dina, or Alex. “Well I sent him an invitation. He really would have brought people here.” She said observing the cramped room around her. Cassandra could’ve pointed out that her father hadn’t wanted to go, but decided to just be polite and keep quiet.

 

“Either way, I’m glad you came. Please, enjoy yourself!” She finished, walking over to the piano, where the woman got off, and hugged. “Rebecca! You came!” Cassandra could hear them talk. “Of course! Besides, you didn’t think I’d let you open the boutique without me!” She said as they held eachothers hands.

 

“Cassandra!” Mary-Sue called from the bar, noticing her friend.

 

“Hey Mary-Sue!” She replied walking over to her friend. “This is some party, Huh?” Cassandra said taking a seat next to her.

 

“I’ll say. It’s nice to have the whole family together again, Jeff and Diane even came.” Mary-Sue said looking over at the elderly couple conversing with Jennifer. Jeff and Diane Pleasant lived in Riverview, and didn’t appear at family gatherings very often, and Jeff’s career as an astronaut didn’t help the matter. “I haven’t seen them since your wedding!” Cassandra remarked at the two people.

 

Jeff was in a suit and tie with a series of gold and silver medals plastered to the right side of his muscular chest, while Diane was in a lilac floor-length dress with creased straps with her hair done in tucked French braids.

 

“I know, they can’t travel as much, like me.” As Mary-Sue told her friend about how she wasn’t going to Takemizu after the government banned tourists from a horrible fire started when a bumbling tourist lit an incense stick that turned out to be a 2,300 year old matchstick. The resulting fire had burned down the ancient part of the city, which caused some understandingly frazzled nerves from China to the other towns. Thankfully the tourist wasn’t from Pleasantview, because the resulting war declaration on Desiderata Valley seemed to nearly wipe the town off the map on accusations of trying to topple their government. But her flight was still cancelled, and the nation announced it was banning all tourists.

 

“I still have my memories.” She said trying to uplift her mood as she watched her husband and parents talking.

 

“Daniel, this is Nina Caliente, my new delivery girl.” Carol introduced the two and the shook hands. “I had no idea you worked with someone so beautiful Carol.” He said in suave tone. Nina smiled a toothy grin in her gold cocktail dress.

 

“Watch him Nina, he’s a charmer.” Carol laughed, her flowered shawl shaking on her shoulders. After moment of silence, she walked off to get drinks. Nina released a sigh. “It’s nice to meet you, Daniel. Carol was telling me all about her family, in fact, Lilith was the first one I met.” She said recalled that day at the bakery, as Daniels attention turned to Lilith, her winged eyeliner and black streaks in her hair seemed like an ink blotch on a crisp white shirt. Wearing a violet dress and fish net gloves, her face adorned a silver stud on the right side of her nose, as well as an eyebrow ring. Her hair falling down her shoulders in a fashion similar to her sisters. “The pleasure is all mine.” He said as a sharp tinkling rang in the hall, stopping the guests conversations midway.

 

“Everyone? Everyone, may I have your attention please?” Jennifer called as she stood by the piano, her glass high in the air. “As I’m sure most of you know, Angela was in an unfortunate accident that restrained her movement. And as I’m sure many of you know, Angela is very talented in ballet, and tonight, we’re happy to say she can perform for us.” Jennifer’s voice echoed as Angela stepped under the chandelier, her hair in a bun, dressed in a swan-white leotard with a matching sheer skirt. Her smile easily visible behind a layer of wings painted delicately on her cheeks.

 

John sat straight, cracking his knuckles as he began to play a fast and dramatic tone as the crowd gathered in a circle around the teen, every eye placed on her. As she entered a fast spiraling pirouette, Lilith frowned.

 

Turning to Dustin, she saw his eyes glow with love. It stabbed her heart deep inside. She had always figured Dustin would be into her, but as Angela picked up speed, Dustins eyes followed her like two blue comets. Bringing a hand to her eyes, she ran outside. As the back door slammed shut, only Dustin heard it over the tickling ivory. He saw her running under the cover of the gazebo outback, snow crunching beneath her heels. Turning his head back to Angela, he bit his cheek. He had to admit, even after all the times they’d planned their future together, in the end, he and Angela were over. And at the rate he was going, any form of a relationship they could possibly have would wither away like a rose in the frost.

 

Angela deserved someone perfect like her, and that was something he couldn’t give her.

 

Lilith on the other hand, he felt more of a connection to. After Brandi had given birth at the hospital that day, she and Dustin grew closer. They shared a coffee and some rantings at the world, and Lilith thought she’d felt a connection. But as she sat on the bench under the gazebo, she laughed at how stupid she had been.

 

“After all, who could ever love the black sheep?” She mumbled, her head in her knees, tears staining the violet stitching. Dustin walked out into the cold, his suit offering minimal protection. “I was stupid to think he would fall for me.” She berated her pathetic visions.

 

Dustin walked up to the bench. “No, you weren’t.” He said looking down at her. Lilith lifted her head, revealing her running eyeliner. She stood up, staring him in those light blue eyes. As he opened his mouth to apologize, she held a finger to his lips to stop him. Smiling at each other, he held Lilith's hands and wiped the dripping eyeliner off of her cheek, drawing her face closer. He leaned inward, felt her hair tickling his hand and as Dustin put the hand on her shoulder, and they felt like they were rising higher and higher, like they were floating high above the white planks. Lilith puckered her lips, the piano concerto ringing distantly in her head. Dustin followed, and in one more second, their lips touched, and they kissed as a small applause rang from the house, indicating that the performance was over.  


	18. Just Once

Holding his chin in his hands, Mortimer sat at Alexander’s old desk, the various things still scattered about the room as he had left them. Mortimer just didn’t have the heart to move it up to the attic. Dina walked into the room slowly, remembering the first and only time she’d been inside. “All I want is acceptance.” Her own words rang inside of her.

 

She’d asked for it, and since she never got it, she’d have to resort to more unorthodox measures. Watching her fiance in such a state of depression was itself saddening, but this was how she rolled.

 

“Morty? Are you in here?” She broke the silence as Mortimer held a photo of Alexander close to his heart.

 

“Dina, I miss Alex. I don’t know if sending him to boarding school was the best idea.” He sighed as he turned the oak chair to face her. Dina stepped around the chair and put her hands on his shoulders.

 

“Mortimer, we knew this day was coming. He’s practically all grown up,” She caressed his cheek, kissing it softly.

 

“The physiologist said he needed a new environment to learn cope with change. It’s something all of us need to learn eventually.” She finished trailing around to face him. He sighed again. “That’s just it though. He’s never had this sort of problem before.” He said hanging his head low, his mustache quivering.

 

“He’s going through a hard time now, and besides,” Dina finished lightly. “It’s a new Mother. I know how hard that can be.” Mortimer looked up and smiled. “What would I do without you Dina?” He put the picture down, then stood up and hugged her. “Anyway, now, we have all the time in the world to be…” She walked two fingers up his hunched shoulders.

 

“Intimate.” She whispered seductively. But inside, she shivered. The idea of sex didn't disgust her, it was the matter of who that made her worry, physical wise. And truth be told, Mortimer was old. Walking down the steps, they both enjoyed themselves very well that night…

 

**______________________________________________________________________________**

 

Don sat on his couch in his boxers, watching Llama football reruns on the plasma screen TV. He shifted absentmindedly, wishing something would change. Kristi had gone back to Strangetown for a few weeks to visit her old roommates for a wedding, and he hadn’t heard from Nina or Dina in a few weeks.

 

A knock at the door sounded. Getting up, he walked over to the glass door and opened it, not even bothering to look at who it was. A tall, tanned woman stood there, her red hair standing out well against the grey clouds. She wore a look of indifference on her face, arms crossed.

 

“Nina?” He said shocked, then a connection went off in his mind as his tone changed from surprised to irritated. “Look, if you’re here to tell me off the whole town’s already beat you to it!” He snapped, remembering the hard times he still faced.

 

The front concrete slabs had been replaced, the fuse box repaired, and his job back at a small demotion to a nurse. But the rest of his life was still a mess. Women refused to see him, and a new nickname was surfacing in the popular culture form of, 'Dirty Don.'

 

Nina looked unphased. “Can I come in?” She asked putting her hands on her hips. He groaned softly, and left the door open. He sat back down, an erection forming in his boxers. Nina followed and observed the decrepit condo. Dirty laundry, trash and soda cans littered the carpet, greasy pizza boxes and Chinese take-out containers stacked on the coffee table next to a dead potted plant, it’s black leaves curling in the fading sunlight. As rain started to patter on the deck above, Nina sat down next to him, turning off the sports program.

 

“I’m sorry I snapped at you Nina. It’s just that ever since that wedding the town’s-”

 

“Ready to string you up and burn you, I know.” She finished for him, not wanting him to know she had heard all his dirty little secrets, she listened to the same sob story he told Kristi.

 

“I just couldn’t do it. I was still thinking of you.” He said rubbing his knuckles.

 

Nina had had enough of this. “Oh no you weren’t! Don’t try flirting with me, and don’t try charming me either.” She said tired of his lies. They had to be lies. “But lucky for you, I still want to be friends.” She said standing up, and taking a slice of pepperoni pizza out of the steaming box.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked. Nina bit into the slice. “I’m grabbing a slice of this pizza, and then I’m going to give you the number of the Pleasant’s maid, because you obviously need help with the housekeeping.” She said finishing the slice in a few short bites.

 

“Thanks Nina.” He said standing up and going to the bathroom for a hot shower.

 

 **______________________________________________________________________________**  

 

Dina Caliente knocked on Don’s front door, her thick fur coat keeping her warm in the freezing night. When he didn’t answer, she knocked again, a bit harder. The glass plated door came open, revealing the freshly cleaned condo. She heard running water through the bathroom door, and saw steam coming out from under the door. Waiting patiently, after around two minutes she heard the door click open, and Don stepped out, wearing nothing but a dark red towel around his waist, his chin covered in a thin stubble.

 

He gasped. “Dina? What the heck are you doing here?” He said in a suspicious tone of voice.

 

She smiled. “I’m here,” Dina started. “For one thing only.” Don bit his cheek. “What are you-” He stopped at Dina shrugged of the fur coat, revealing her naked body.

 

His eyes nearly popped out of his head, he hadn’t seen love like this in months. But at the same time, she was a married woman. And marriage was usually his limit when it came to sex.

 

“But, you’re getting married in a week.” He tried to resist his temptations.

 

“I need to do this one last time,” Dina whispered. “Before I give myself up.” She pressed against his sweating body, kissing him once. That kiss pushed Don over the edge, and he groped her as they kissed. The rest of the night was rather intimate after that kiss.  


	19. Dina and Mortimer's Wedding Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, Part 1. This chapter is so long I had to split it in two.

“We’re back on our coverage of what’s been dubbed ‘The Wedding of the Century,’ I’m Kimmi Knot, and I must say it’s a fine day for a wedding.” She said facing the camera in front of a gorgeous granite church in the outskirts of Bridgeport. The cameraman shot a thumbs up from behind the equipment, signaling to continue.

 

“It certainly has been a hard five years for our Resident Billionaire, what with his last wife being abducted by the great unknown, and the disastrous wedding drama between his daughter, Cassandra. But through all the trials, this story still has a shining light in it, otherwise known as the bride!” She said as a photo of Dina in her white silk wedding gown in a sexy pose with her bouquet, a solitary lily, sporting a flashy grin and a transparent vial tossed behind her.

 

“Here,” Kimmi indicated a frowning old woman next to her, blonde streaks still vaguely evident in her white wavy hair. “We have the cousin of Mortimer Goth, Edith Crumplebottom. Do you have anything to say on Mortimer Goth’s behalf?” She questioned hold the microphone to the womans face. Edith pursed her lips and stared hard at the camera, straightening her grey dress.

 

“All I can say,” She said coldly. “Is that this isn’t the first mistake Old Mort’s made, and that it certainly won’t be the last!” She finished wagging her finger at the camera menacingly. Then after a scolding look from the cameraman, she recoiled her finger, and began walking off and mumbling incoherently.

 

“Well, she was certainly…” She wavered away from the script for a moment. “Interesting.” She said uncomfortably holding a hand behind her head.

 

Perking up suddenly, Kimmi continued as the guests walked around the church grounds. Daniel Pleasant watched out of the corner of his eye as Nina appeared next to the newswoman. “And here, from the other side of the family, we have Nina Caliente, and may I just say, what a stunning gown.” Kimmi remarked at the redheads shimmering blue dress. “You’re certainly unstaging me.” She grumbled away from the mike.

 

“Thanks.” Nina said. “Ricky Bailey also designed my sisters dress.” She said walking through the gate and up the path to the church. “And there they go. We’ll be back after the wedding ceremony. I’m Kimmi Knot, and you’re watching SNN.” She finished as the cameraman nodded, and the blinking light flipped off. Taking a deep breath, she let it out. Reporting and looking stunning was hard work.

 

As Nina made her way up the brick path, and Daniel decided to act. “Hey there.” He said looking over his shoulder at his wife, who was conversing with Cassandra. “Hi Daniel, you look nice.” She said casually. “As do you.” He winked as Brandi pulled her over to talk.

 

“Have you seen Dina? I can’t find her anywhere!” She started breathing heavily. “Don’t worry. She’s on her way.” Nina tried to comfort her friend.

 

“It’s just that since…” She couldn’t finish the sentence, as if saying his name would make Stephan appear.

 

“I know, I know, you need all your friends for this. It’s going to be fine.” Nina said holding Brandi’s shoulder.

 

“I can’t afford a burglar system, and I’m afraid something might happen. He knows where I live!” She ranted holding her hands in front of her as if they were a fence holding what reality remained.

 

“Stop! Brandi, you’re being overdramatic!” Nina grabbed Brandi’s hands and held on tight. She took a few deep breaths, her stomach rising and receding slower and slower. The touch of a friend seemed to calm her down. “Look, if you’re that worried, why don’t I stay over with you for a few days?” She suggested. Brandi smiled and hugged Nina tight, her bunned hair swinging to the side.

 

“Thank you.” She said genuinely relieved. In truth, Brandi hadn’t had a full night of sleep since what she saw. The image of the dead girl named “Nicole” haunted her nightmares, but not as often as her lover did. She imagined rolling over in the cheetah print bedspread, and finding his body pressed against hers. Or her door opening slowly and he would creep in like the moonlight and kill her in any number of horrible ways. She’d mumble, stir, and sometimes scream loud enough for the neighbors to hear; either way, the end result was her waking up long before midnight, five, and anytime in between.

 

More than one time, both of her boys came running, and Robert woke up. Dustin was worried enough to start a fund for a visit to a psychologist. In the meantime, Brandi double locked every door and window in the trailer, constantly checking to make sure they stayed that way.

 

Dustin watched her from the distance as Gordon continued to talk to him. “Kid? You listening?” He asked putting a hand on his employees shoulder. 

 

“Yeah?” He said not taking his focus off of his mother.

 

“I was trying to say when we’re paired up again, and where we were meeting, but I’ll wait.” He said crossing his arms in a way that meant he was not going to wait.

 

“Alright. What is it?” Dustin responded turning his head as Brandi walked off.

 

“We’re getting orders from the boss that we’re robbing the Deh’Javu Art Museum next week. There’s an exhibit by some crackpot Darren Dreamer, and while the whole party is revolving around those pieces of crap, we’ll be stealing _The Poisonous Forest_.” He said plainly.

 

“What? That’s the most valuable painting in town!” Dustin exclaimed shocked at the balding man. “Just how are we supposed to do that?!” Dustin said in a worried tone.

 

“Keep it down. We’re in public!” Gordon shushed him before any heads turned their way. The only head turned their way was Lilith, who walked over and hugged him.

 

“How’ve you been?” She asked as they held each other at the waist. Giving Gordon a look, he said: “I’ll see you later Kid.”

 

“Well enough. I’m worried about Mom though. I feel like she hasn’t been telling me something.” He said confused.

 

“Don’t worry,” She laughed. “I’m sure it’s fine.” Lilith kissed him as Dirk watched from the side.

 

He walked over to Angela, who was wearing a deep magenta dress, her hair pouring down her shoulders and back. “Angela, we need to talk.” He motioned to her from behind as she turned and followed away from her mother and grandparents. Angela immediately knew what about. “Come on Angela. You know as well as I do that this is sick. I thought you wanted to get revenge for this!” He exclaimed as they joked and laughed.

 

“Oh, I do Dirk. But I just want to have a watertight plan for this.” She smirked. “Don’t worry. In the end, they’ll regret how they treated us.” She eyes flashed at the couple. “Good.” Dirk said walking off to his dad and Cassandra.

 

“How have you been doing?” Darren asked. “Okay. I just want to get this over with.” She groaned as a taxi pulled up about twenty feet away, and her brother stepped out, his black school uniform fitting the occasion perfectly. He looked around, and tried to get back into the taxi. Apparently he hadn’t expected where the driver was taking him, but it started moving before he could do so. Grumbling as the taxi sped off, he wandered around until Cassandra called him over.

 

“That Dean told me I was going to the Semi-Final in the chess tournament! I shouldn’t have fallen for it.” He said darkly.

 

“Well we both know how much this matters to dad. I’m sure you can do this.” Cassandra hugged her brother. “Alright, I’ll stay.” He sighed. “By the way,” Darren interjected. “You’re both invited to my gallery showing next week. It’ll be a big show.” He offered.

 

Cassandra laughed. “Are you kidding? I wouldn’t miss it for the world!”

 

Alex, on the other hand, shook his head. “I’m only here for today. After that I have to head back to school, but trust me, I know it’ll be great.” He said assuringly as the plethora of twelve bells began ringing loudly, signifying that the wedding was about to begin.

 

The guests filed into the church through the tall doors. At least one hundred guests sat in varying distance to the bride and groom, the immediate friends and family took up the first five rows of the oak pews, with assorted people in the town filling up the rest of them. The church itself was a gorgeous piece of architecture, the stained glass windows and flying buttresses showed the dark exterior of the building, while the inside had marble columns, buttresses, and crystal chandeliers running down the aisle, which itself was draped in a blood red carpet.

 

The altar was a masterpiece all it’s own, a marble block behind the couple sat between two silver candelabras. And behind that, a statue of the Virgin Mary watched over the bride and groom, her stone features perfectly chiseled to an centimeter of exact detail. And flowers and ferns sat in nearly every nook and cranny. The guests varied conversations echoed in the building, the only silent people were Alexander, in the front row, and the priest in his black attire and silver cross necklace.

 

Brandi was surprised at the fanfare. “I had no idea Dina was very religious.” She exclaimed to Nina. “She’s not. I’m guessing it’s just the venue.” Nina said plainly. Nobody in Pleasantview was very religious, but they still celebrated Christmas, Hanukkah, and other holidays that were just normally celebrated in the Sim world. But even with this, most had their own ideals and beliefs.

 

Cassandra sat next to her brother, holding his hand tight. “It’s okay Alex.” She assured him as the wedding march began blaring on the pipe organ.

 

The door at the front of the church opened to reveal Dina alone at the end of the church, a transparent veil covering her face, her platinum blonde hair long down to her shoulders. The dress itself was even more beautiful in the bright light of the church. A strapless corset pinched her waist as the long sparkling trail flowed out in unmeasurable length behind her. An single lily held in her gloved hand. As the music began, she held the white lily to her heart and began her walk down the aisle, and trail failing to wrinkle as she walked slowly up the aisle, the guests standing and staring at the bride. Mortimers eyes glowed at her, her beauty rendering him speechless. As she reached the altar, the march reached it’s climax, finishing on a lovely note as Dina took her place next to Mortimer and the priest as Mortimer flipped the veil behind his bride-to-be. He cleared his throat softly, and began the ceremony.

 

“Dearly Beloved,” He began as the two stared lovingly into each others eyes. “We are gathered here, in the sight of God, to join this man,” He said indicating Mortimer. “And this Woman,” He said indicating Dina. “In holy matrimony.” The man said drawing his hands to the copy of the bible on the table behind him. The ceremony wore on into the late morning until the testing question was asked.

 

“Dina Caliente Bachelor, do you take Mortimer Goth to be your lawfully wedded husband?” He asked.

 

“I do.” She smiled sweetly at the priest.

 

“And Mortimer Goth, do you take Dina Caliente Bachelor to be your lawfully wedded wife?” He asked. Mortimer shared Dina’s smile.

 

“I do.” He said as Alexander sighed sadly in his seat.

 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife.” He said shutting the bible. “You may now seal your marriage with a kiss.” He smiled, and as Mortimer and Dina leaned into each other, their lips touched and kissed as an applause sounded around them as the near hundred guests hands clapped in a near deafening sound. Tears were shed as a love song filled the air, everyone filed outside as Mortimer and Dina made out in front of the limousine that would take them home.

 

The camera started rolling as Kimmi spoke into the microphone. “And we are back folks at ‘The Wedding of the Century,’ where Dina Caliente is now Dina Goth.” She said looking at the happy couple.

 

Mortimer called out to the guests. “Thank you all for being here for us on this special day. And now, before we go back home for the private reception, Dina would like to pass on her bouquet, as the Lily flower represent innocence after loss.” He called to the crowd. Dina turned, her back facing the crowd, and took a step behind her and tossed the Lily flower over her shoulder as the women in the crowd dove in the direction of the blossom. It sailed through the air, the green stem pointed at the grassy courtyard, landing in Brandi’s outstretched hand.

 

“Well, it looks like Dina’s good friend Brandi caught the bouquet. Let’s hope it brings her plenty of good luck.” Kimmi said. “Now Dina and Mortimer will go back home for a private reception in Pleasantview. I’m Kimmi Knot, and you’re watching SNN.” She said as the couple climbed into the limo, with Cassandra and Alexander following as the limo sped off down the road.


	20. Dina and Mortimer's Wedding Part 2

The backyard of Goth Manor was a beautiful place for the reception, the snowdrop blossoms covering the area. The guest dined on hot soup and roast at a series of twelve tables. Everyone in Pleasantview, except Don, got an invite to the reception. Suddenly, as the guests finished up their food, a tinkling noise filled the garden. “Excuse me? Everyone?” Mortimer called as he stood up from the private table. The guests turned his way.

 

“I want to make a toast to a very special woman, one who has helped me through this hard time. A toast, to Dina.” He said lifting his glass.

 

“To Dina.” The adults chattered in unison following his motion with his champagne glass.

 

“And in addition to that, I’d like to have the first dance with my wife.” He smiled, motioning to the DJ in the corner, who flipped a record out of it’s case, set it on the turntable, and started the love song. Mortimer and Dina walked around the table, holding each others hand as they started dancing. Cassandra looked over at her brother, who couldn’t look more miserable.

 

“Dance Alex?” She asked taking his hand. He looked up at her and smiled, scooting out of his folding chair and dancing to the song with her. Darren followed after a few minutes.

 

“Mind if I cut in?” He asked as Alex stopped and walked inside. As he moved around in the empty house, he went up to his old room. He was pleased to find it just the way he had left it, the only difference being the picture of his Mother was on the desk, face down. Picking it up, Alex wiped the dust off of the glass and looked at the photo of Mortimer and Bella at their own wedding, the same one he had seen that day Mortimer proposed to Dina.

 

“Where are you mom?” He asked the photo as he sat on the side of his bed. “I know you’re out there.” Alex said hopefully setting the picture on his nightstand, and walking over to his window.

 

Looking outside, he saw Darren and Cassandra dancing together, their hands around each others waists. He could see the happiness in his sister’s eyes, and he knew that they would one day end up together, even if Cassandra insisted that they were ‘just friends.’ Moving his gaze across the yard, he saw everyone with a partner, his father the most visible in the crowd, his black tuxedo to Dina’s white dress. He held a hand to his lightly stubbled chin, thinking over his actions. Why couldn’t they get along? He asked himself. Alexander felt he was a good boy, but he hadn’t given Dina acceptance even after all she had given his father. Something he had lacked for a long three years after Bella had disappeared: happiness. Alexander bit his cheek, contemplating the trouble he had caused that one night.

 

“Maybe there is something wrong with me.” He mumbled as they started to serve the cake. Though he was never one to miss dessert, he didn’t have an appetite for it. He just laid down on his bed and thought to himself until he heard the guests walking out to the front to bid his father and stepmother goodbye for their honeymoon. Walking down the stairs, he ran outside. He wanted to apologize to his father for the way he had acted, and at least try like Dina was trying to get along. He wanted harmony like his father, and as much as Dina rubbed him the wrong way, Mortimer loved her, and he couldn’t change that.

 

He pushed the frosted glass door open, dashing down the porch steps towards his father, as Dina asked “Is the limo late Morty?” She questioned as Nina scoffed.

 

“Your seriously not going to wear your wedding dress to the airport, are you Dina?”

 

Mortimer laughed. “I have a special surprise for you my wife. The chopper should be here any minute to take us to our honeymoon in Twikki Island!” He smiled as the distant whirring of helicopter blades sounded in the distance. Alex couldn’t get straight through the large crowd of around twenty people, so he turned to the right and swerved around the adults when he saw someone. She had black shoulder length hair in a wave like twist at the tips, wearing a bright and tight red dress and a green plumbob necklace. Alex recognized the woman almost immediately.

 

“Mom!” He shouted charging through the crowd, and around the fence to the woman as she walked off like a ghost, the colors beginning to fade in the light of mid afternoon. “Mom?” He questioned as the woman walked behind the willow tree and seemed to have faded completely out of existence.

 

Cassandra walked over, curious. “Alex? You alright?” She asked the near distraught boy.

 

“I saw mom!” He said pointing to the spot where Bella had once stood. Cassandra looked shocked at first, then worried.

 

As Dina continued to exchange goodbyes, Mortimer saw the exchange and came over. “What is it Cassandra?” He asked turning to his daughter.

 

“Alex swears he just saw mom.” She said confused as Alexander had been.

 

But Mortimer wasn’t amused. “Oh please Alexander not now!” He crossed his arms.

 

“But Dad,” Alex began. “No! I’m tired of arguing with you! Alex, your mother is gone! I’m happily married! I thought that you were fixed enough to come back, but obviously, I was mistaken.” His brown eyes cold with anger as Cassandra walked off with a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

 

But the message was clear. Neither of them believed him, and his father hadn’t even given him a chance to explain. His spirit broken, he just leaned against the iron fence and slid down to the roots of the willow tree, and cried as the helicopter flew off into the sky…       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's now a sub story detailing on Dina and Mortimer's Honeymoon. It has some good plot points in it, so I suggest you have a look. 
> 
> Note: (It is completed, so after you finish, just keep on reading.)


	21. Gala at the Gallery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dina and Mortimer are NOT in this chapter, this one takes place during their Honeymoon, which was about a week long. Don't worry, nothing much really happened while they were gone.

Darren Dreamer looked across the floor of the Deh’Javu Art Museum, the guests scattered among the paintings and sculptures. It didn’t bother him that only part of the gallery was showing his own work. What bothered him at the moment was that his muse for those works was no where to be found. Dirk put a hand on his father’s shoulder. “It’s fine dad. She’ll be here!” He smiled knowingly as Darren's focus went to the door, his eyes lighting with pleasure as Cassandra Goth walked in through the glass doors.

 

“See?” Dirk chuckled. Cassandra immediately walked up to her friend.

 

“Hey Darren, Dirk, sorry I’m late, Alex has been a nightmare.” She sighed straightening her off the shoulder gown, the black and grey silk patterned in delicate tresses. “It’s fine, don’t trouble yourself over that. Just have a good time!” He laughed indicating the gallery around him, spreading his arms as if to show just how big the building was.

 

Dirk raised an eyebrow at his fathers expression. Something told him that wasn’t your average invitation. “I’ll leave you to it Dad.” He rolled his gray eyes and walked off.

 

“I really appreciate you coming Cass, after all, your beautiful face is the reason this is all happening!” Darren said in an appreciative tone.

 

“Thanks, but you’re the one that painted it.” Cassandra said modestly.

 

“Speaking of which, where is it?” She asked looking around for the same painting Darren had done that foggy day in his studio.

 

“It’s under wraps for the unveil in another hour. Don’t worry though, you’ll see it.” He said pointing to the section of red velvet curtains that covered the picture. “I’d better get going, my agent’s calling me.” Darren said indicating a tanned man across the gallery who was beckoning at him.

 

She nodded and walked off to find Mary-Sue, who was over by a statue of a fruit bowl with Carol, Herb, Angela, Jennifer, and a teenager she didn’t recognize. He had dark skin, mud brown hair that was cut short, and was dressed in what looked like one of Herbs old suits. They were talking and laughing about something, too far away to tell what.

 

“Oh, there she is. Cassandra!” Jennifer called out. Cassandra shivered, it felt weird to have Jennifer call her name like they were best friends.

 

“Hi, Jennifer." She said walking over to the group, trailing off to notice the barely noticeable hump in her abdomen.

 

“So, Aunt Jennifer,” Angela asked. “How’s your pregnancy going?”

 

Jennifer sighed angrily. “It’s been going fine, despite what I found out yesterday.” She grumbled on the last few words.

 

When no one interrupted, she continued. “My Son of a Beast husband hired a gypsy woman to help me conceive a child. Some kind of potion that he ordered and I got the bill. By then, it was too late.” Jennifer finished hotly. “As you can imagine, I’m not happy about that.” She said rubbing her stomach.

 

The women and men just stared, surprised that a doctor as highly respected as Dr. Burb would do something like that. “Had you tried before?” Herb asked, breaking the awkward silence that hung in the air. "Herb!" Carol hissed.

 

“Yes, but he just wanted to be sure, he told me.” She said sorely.

 

“A gypsy? In Pleasantview? I didn’t think they existed here.” Carol said raising a grey eyebrow.

 

“They do, apparently. This one was a famous fortune teller that moved to the outskirts, Zelda Mae.” Jennifer remarked the letter she’d found on the front porch after a long evening on the phone with Rebecca, her friend from Belladonna Cove. It reeked of mildew.

 

“I mean, it just isn’t very dignified. He could have just called a stupid fertility clinic if he’d wanted another child.” Jennifer said. Angela raised an eyebrow. That sounded interesting.

 

“Well, one more kid isn’t something to be ashamed of.” The younger man piped up from behind. “Amar, dear, it’s not that.” Carol said holding his shoulder lightly.

 

Cassandra was perplexed. “Am I missing something here?” She asked Mary-Sue and they stepped out of the group for a moment.

 

“That’s Amar Lawson.” Mary-Sue said indicating the dark skinned teen, who was smiling sweetly at Carol and Herb like they were family.

 

“I guessed that. I meant-”

 

“He’s been informally adopted, he just turned up on their doorstep last week. I’m guessing they thought it was the right thing to do.” Mary-Sue said as the two older sims enveloped him in a tight hug, and he couldn’t have looked any happier.

 

“I think he’s a nice enough boy, after all, he’s got a hard upbringing.” She held her head in her chin. Something in Cassandra’s mind clicked.

 

“What happened?” She could barely keep from asking. Mary-Sue furrowed her brow, as if unsure about something.

 

“I don’t know Cass, it’s pretty sad.” She said.

 

“I was left at the altar Mary-Sue, I can hear about this.” She said as her friend walked away to the bathroom, where they both sat on the small sofa by the door and Mary-Sue began.

 

“Amar was around six when his mother died. And after that his dad tried to be supportive, but he just couldn’t do it. Their relationship soured to point of abuse. One night his dad turned up so drunk he beat Amar and threw his head so hard it was put right through the wall.” Cassandra gasped.

 

“And I thought Dawn’s story was bad.” She said imagining the scene, and shivered.

 

“I know. It went on for nine years until his Dad cast him out. He said he ran through the neighborhood and collapsed in my Moms greenhouse. She found him the next morning with a black eye and a bloody lip, covered in what looked like paddle and burn marks. They agreed to take him in for a few months until he becomes a legal adult, and offered to pay for a small college tuition.” Mary-Sue finished.

 

“He certainly is lucky.” Cassandra remarked. “So was I. I guess that they just wanted something to fill the void I left.” She said sadly.

 

Meanwhile, Darren looked at an old student he taught during his years as a high school art teacher. “Jessica!” He called to the dark skinned woman. She was, according to Highbrow Review, an aspiring artist entering her prime.

 

“Hi Darren, how are you doing?” She asked, breaking her entranced gaze from the elaborate painting in front of her.

 

“Well, this is my night to shine. I’m just surprised you’re here.” He said quizzingly.

 

“I love your work, Darren. Especially this one.” She said indicating the painting in front of her, which showed a light pink background with varying shades of grass and winding trees. To Darren, though it was a masterpiece, he thought the colors resembled a faded oil stain on his driveway.

 

“Well,” He said honestly. “This isn’t my work. It’s _The Poisonous Forest_ by Guy Godotte.” Darren felt surprised that one of his best students had thought that this painting, probably the most famous piece of art in the Sim world, was his work.

 

“He was famous for his tricks with light. His colors in this work cause an optical illusion.” He remarked, taking in the masterpiece.

 

“I see. But don’t the security lasers stop you from seeing it?” Jessica asked innocently.

 

“Not from what I’ve seen. But those lasers have been turned off for tonight. After all, we wouldn’t want someone hitting one of those by accident. Those babies could cut though you like a hot knife through butter.” Darren said pointing to the lifeless pointers that hung in varying lengths around the sunken wall holding the painting. A barely noticeable smile crept across the young womans face as Darren was tugged over to the velvet curtain for the reveal. “It was nice seeing you!” He called over as his agent dragged him to his spot.

 

The crowd of people gathered around the other sunken wall that was covered by a draping curtain, the velvet ropes acting as a barrier. Tapping the microphone lightly, the owner of the gallery ran a hand through her greying brown hair and began her speech. “Good Evening, ladies and gentlemen, it is a pleasure to have you all here tonight to celebrate a rising star.” She said indicating Darren, who smiled and nodded slightly as the crowd applauded.

 

“Darren Dreamer’s work is inspiring to me, and truly deserves to be shown proudly among Godotte’s _The Poisonous Forest_.” She continued highlighting the beauty of the still hidden work. “And tonight, the Deh’ Javu Art Museum is happy to present for our viewing pleasure,” She grabbed the twisted cord.

 

“ _The Gaze of Cassandra_.” The old woman said enthusiastically, yanking the rope sharply as the curtain fell to the ground, revealing the dark, two by one foot portrait.

 

It was the same one Darren had painted for Cassandra the day of her rehearsal dinner. Darren had done it as a gift, but Cassandra insisted he keep it. “Maybe show it around. Your work is definitely something to see!” She had exclaimed. Looking at the portrait, Cassandra wondered for a moment if that was her face at all. But in truth, Darren hadn’t changed anything about his muse. To him, she was beautiful enough that changing her facial structure would be an insult. Everyone looked on, the painting so lifelike some were struck with pure awe, including Cassandra.

 

In the portrait, she was devoid of her glasses, like now, but her eyes seemed bigger, and more speculative. Her face had a living presence inside of it, like her cheeks were nearly glowing. She was dressed in something dark purple, her shoulders just barely visible behind the oak wood frame. Her short hair nearly indiscernible in the black background, but what stole the crowds attention was the smile. Cassandra’s rose-shaped lips curved upwards only slightly to reveal a set of porcelain white teeth. Every guest looked at the painting, its beauty capturing everyone who looked at it.

 

Well, almost everyone. Jessica Ebadi watched from the sidelines, a smug little smile on her face. Walking around to the other end of the gallery, she went back to see _The Poisonous Forest_ , she looked around. The only person there was herself. That being said, she ducked under the flimsy velvet ropes.

 

“What sort of idiot uses these things anyway?” She said under her breath, her hands moving to the priceless painting. In a matter of minutes, the enormous work of art was tucked into the wraps of a Plasmondo Flat Screen Television box, and being carried right out of the museums front door, and down the steps to a waiting car.

 

**______________________________________________________________________________**

 

“Where is she?!” Gordon complained from his driver’s seat. Dustin sighed and looked around the area, the church where Dina and Mortimer wed directly across the street, the only lights coming from the museums colorful outdoor display, which included an array of multicolored lights positioned around the main building.

 

“Don’t worry Gordon, she’ll be here.” He said as the woman walked up to the beat up car, and rapped on the window.

 

“There you are, God, what took you so long!?” He said rolling down his window.

 

“Cut the crap King. Get out and  help me put this thing into the trunk.” She said bored at his flaring temper.

 

“Yes, Boss.” He said, the anger dissolving away like blueberry stains in a denture commercial.

 

“There we go.” Jessica smiled popping open the trunk of the old car. as Gordon took the box from her, he tried with all his might to shove it into the cramped back.

 

“Why did you pick this car?!” She said angrily as Gordon finally wedged the dented box into the trunk, and slammed it shut. “The painting doesn’t even fit!” She scolded as Gordon just rolled his eyes.

 

“Sorry Jessica.” He said halfheartedly, getting back into the car.

 

“I’ll meet you back at headquarters later.” Jessica  said cooling down. “Until then, don’t get caught.” She finished with gritted teeth as the dented  car drove off to the criminal headquarters, leaving her to go back inside for the rest of the evening. 

 

**______________________________________________________________________________**

 

Back in the museum itself, no one seemed to notice anything was amiss, what with the painting that was just unveiled. Cassandra walked up to Darren, her mind on one thing only. “Darren?” She asked to his back.

 

He turned around. “Yes?” He asked sincerely.

 

“Thanks. You made me look so…” She struggled to find the right word. “Beautiful.”

 

Darren smiled sweetly. “It wasn’t very hard. And it was fun doing it.” He said as the group began to disperse.

 

“Maybe we should do it again sometime.” Cassandra suggested meekly. “We should.” He said hugging her softly as the night wore on in downtown.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Don't worry, nothing much really happened while they were gone."
> 
> Ironic huh?


	22. Unexpected

Dina’s new convertible pulled into the Burb’s Family Doctors parking lot, the rain beginning to fall over the small office.

 

It was nice enough, snuggled tightly between the Fresh Rush Grocery Store and a few small, empty shops next door. Her boots stepping onto the pavement, she opened her umbrella as the first few raindrops hit the cars windshield.

 

“Let’s get this over with.” She mumbled walking up to the front doors, the bell tinkling like a nectar glass. The office was nearly empty for a Sunday morning, with only a young woman and what Dina guessed was her daughter sitting quietly with a storybook held between them, small laughs uttered every few minutes.

 

“Hi, Dina Goth? My husband made an appointment.” She said to the woman behind the desk. “Yes, I remember. A simple check up. You were due back here in a few days anyway for your physical. Do you want to do it today?” The blonde suggested politely, leaning down to get a clipboard for general assessment.

 

Dina gazed down at her, and picked up the clipboard. “Sure. Might as well.” She said signing her name on the clipboard, and checked the ‘physical’ box before taking a seat next to the woman and her daughter.

 

“And then,” The woman said in a dreamy voice. “The prince kissed the princess,” The small girl giggled. “And they both lived happily ever after.” She finished for her mother, her small hands closing the picture book. Dina was touched. The bond they shared was obviously a strong one. Looking over at the pair, Dina tucked her black jacket tighter, a chill suddenly coming over her.

 

“Maybe it’s just the flu.” She calmed herself, her gaze falling to the mother. Something about her seemed eerily familiar, Dina just couldn’t figure out what.  The door to the back clicked open, and a man’s voice called out.

 

“Teresa Bachelor?” He asked eyeing the two women. “Come on Teresa, off we go.” She said uncomfortably.

 

Dina’s stomach flipped over, her eyes opened wide. She thought they were still in Sunset Valley, what would they be in Pleasantview for? Was Dawn really the vengeful type? It didn’t seem so, looking at Dawn carry her little sister through the door as the doctor held it open for her. She bit her lip as the door slammed shut, leaving her in the silence only broken by the humming of the air conditioner.

 

In a matter of seconds, her nervousness tripled, her thoughts suddenly interrupted by the woman at the desk, who pulled a beeping pager from her belt. Scanning the electronic print, the woman set it down. “Dr. Burb is ready to see you now Mrs. Goth.” She said nonchalantly. 

 

Dina shifted for a moment before standing up and walking to the door, where the frowning woman held it open for her. Stepping into the teal blue hallway, she walked down the aisle, turning her head left and right to see the names of the doctors. Turning at the last door to the right, she walked into the room, the frosted door propped open.

 

“Dina?” John Burb said surprised, as if the wrong patient had walked into his office.

 

“Yes, Dr. Burb? This is the right room, right?” She questioned observing her surroundings. A desk sat in the middle of the eggshell colored room, with numerous diplomas and family photos hanging on the walls, a panel of x-rays covering to wall opposite the solitary window. John himself had his dark brown hair combed on the sides, leaving cowlicks hanging over his forehead.

 

“Yes, it’s just that…” He trailed off as Dina took one of the seats in front of the desk. “I thought you were on your honeymoon.” John finished abruptly.

 

“That’s actually why I came. I fainted during a fire dancing performance, and my husband insisted I come home and have a chat.” She droned taking off her jacket, draping it over the back of her chair.

 

“Alright. Come on, let’s go to the examination room.” He said putting both hands on his desk and standing up, his brown eyes on Dina. Over the next few hours, John had Dina take some basic physical tests. And thankfully for Dina, it didn’t involve any nudity other than rolling her sleeve up for a blood test. Taking her seat in the same chair as before, John flicked off the lights and stood behind his desk, looking over the glowing x-rays Dina provided.

 

Among them, a head and spinal sheet. “Hmm…” He said taking a close look at the spinal close up. Dina could barely contain herself as John turned the machine off and the lights back on. Taking the spinal chart, then his seat, John began the diagnosis. “Mrs. Goth, the tests show that you’re perfectly healthy.”

 

He said going over the results that were scattered on his desk. “That’s a relief.” Dina sighed standing up to go.

 

“Mrs. Goth, wait.” John stood up and stopped her, reaching out and placing a hand on her shoulder. “There’s more.” He said concerned. Dina turned around, her face suddenly filled with worry. She sat back down. “What do you mean ‘there’s more?’” John smiled, and handed her the x-ray sheet.

 

“Doc?” She asked looking hard at the negative. “Is there trauma or something? My head looks fine.” She said showing him the picture of her skull.

 

John laughed. “Sorry, wrong one.” Dina gulped and took the picture of her spine.

 

“Look to the right.” He said pointing to the teal line of her abdomen. “Do you see it?” He smiled.

 

Dina looked closely. “No,” She said focusing on the right side of the negative.

 

“What exactly am I missing here?” Dina questioned. John took the x-ray back, slipping it into a manila folder marked ‘Goth.’ “Mrs. Goth, Dina,” He held his breath, as if saying her first name was as informal as one could get in a doctors office. “It’s my pleasure to inform you that you’re pregnant.” John smiled happily.

 

Dina gasped, and then just stared straight ahead at the wall. Now that she took a closer look at the walls, she began to notice the pregnancy posters and diagrams that were plastered to the walls like enormous billboards in neon lights. She was pregnant. “Mrs. Goth?” John’s voice snapped her back to reality. “I assume this wasn’t what you were expecting?” He asked her.

 

“Well,” She started slowly, her voice cracking. “The baby, it may not be my husbands…” Dina trailed off. John’s eyes darted to the photo of Daniel and Mary-Sue on his desk. “I see…” He said trying to remain calm.

 

“Was there another man?” He asked, turning his eyes to Dina.

 

“Actually, another two.” Dina sighed, half heartedly correcting him as if she was just learning that fact herself.

 

He sighed, flipping the picture of Daniel and Mary-Sue down to the desk with a small clunking noise.

 

“Well, besides that, do you have any questions? Your medical records show this is your first pregnancy.” He explained.

 

Dina gulped, and nearly regretted the question as soon as it came out. “How far?” She choked.

 

“Not very far. About a month at least.” He said plainly. Dina almost started crying. If this didn’t turn out right, it would be the end of her supply of money, social status, and forget about the Brawn Speedster she wanted.

 

“Thank you.” She tried smiling.

 

“There you go, that’s the attitude.” John patted her shoulder as she walked out of the office.

 

 **______________________________________________________________________________**  

 

Daniel Pleasant pulled the luxury black sportscar into his driveway, the bright afternoon sun coming out from behind the drizzling clouds. Stepping out of his car, he smiled at the white van parked in front of the house. It looked relatively new, had white sliding doors for back storage, and a pink silhouette of a cleaning woman with a vacuum on each side of the door. It showed that Kaylynn was inside that house, cleaning. “She won’t be cleaning for long.” He mused walking up the porch steps, admiring the slender figure that was mopping in the hall. Sticking his key into the lock, he pushed the glass door open. “Hey Kay.” He purred pushing the door closed behind him. Kaylynn turned to face him, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Daniel?” She exclaimed. “I thought you were at work.” She asked flipping the sponge mop upside down like a pike. Daniel pulled her close, causing her to drop the mop, suds splattering on the floor.

 

“I was, but I came home for a little snack.” He whispered in her ear, and she chuckled.

 

“Alright. Just let me get more…” She smiled raunchily. “Comfortable.” Kaylynn winked, placing the mop at a slant against the wall.

 

“I’ll see you soon.” He said as his fling walked up the stairs. Walking into his room, he pulled open the dresser drawer containing long unused lingerie. Picking out a cheetah print thong, he changed into it and posed in front of the mirror, admiring his suave body. “Still got it.” He said confidently feeling his own biceps.

 

Stepping into the hall, he turned on the stereo set to romance, and waited as Kaylynn creeped down the staircase, her manicured nails brushing the lacquered wood. She was dressed in her underwear, which after numerous times, Daniel learned was part of the companies outfit. It didn’t leave too much to the imagination, and Daniel had already seen more of her over the years.

 

“Nice.” He commented crossing his arms on his broad chest.

 

“Thanks. You don’t look half bad yourself.” Kaylynn chuckled, noticing the bulge in his thong. Pulling her close, they kissed, messily jamming their tongues into each others faces.

 

After twenty minutes of this, they stopped, and Kaylynn broke the silence. “Daniel, I want to talk.” She said in a concerning tone of voice.

 

“Now?” He asked perplexed as Kaylynn walked into the living room and sat on the couch, her arms crossed. Daniel turned the stereo down with a flick of his wrist and joined her on the white leather sofa. “So,” Daniel asked as Kaylynn turned her head to the side. “What is it you wanted to talk about?”

 

Kaylynn sighed. “Daniel, I-”

 

“You’re not going to say ‘I’m pregnant’ right?” He broke in, hoping of all things it wasn’t that.

 

“No, no, nothing like that.” She waved her hands in front of her and scrunched up her little nose. “I wanted to talk about us spending more time together. Is Ruby not inspiration enough?” She asked wringing her hands.

 

Daniel sighed. “I want to spend more time with you and Ruby. It’ll just be a while longer. You’ll see.” He suggested. “That’s the same excuse you gave gave me before. I want to know.” Kaylynn groaned.

 

“I will! Is that not all?” Daniel asked rubbing the back of his neck. “I can promise you, we will have a long talk about this.” He said firmly. Kaylynn sighed sadly. “But for now,” He scooted closer. “Why don’t you come here?” Daniel purred and Kaylynn moved on top, making out passionately.

 

****______________________________________________________________________________** **

**  
** Jennifer Burb walked up to the Pleasant house, her boots tapping the pavement. Reaching the window box by the pavement, she heard a sucking sound. turning her head to the window, she saw her brothers crop of red hair peeking over the couch, and a slender woman with jet black hair down to her shoulders. Whoever it was, it wasn’t Mary-Sue.

 

Jennifer knew it wasn’t her place to know about Daniel’s love life, but she knew for a fact he and Mary-Sue hadn’t been intimate in nearly a decade. And besides that, her small red convertible wasn’t parked in the double-wide driveway. Pursing her lips, she walked up the pavement and quietly into the hall. Reaching the living room, she waited, her arms crossed with a look that said: ‘start explaining.’ As the two shifted positions, other than her quiet breathing, they both seemed completely unaware their privacy was invaded.

 

Both had their eyes closed. In fact, Jennifer was glad it was her and not Mary-Sue who had come in. Finally, after three more minutes of this, she scowled and went to the kitchen. Turning the tap quietly, water filled the glass. Switching it off when the glass was full, Jennifer creeped back to the living room, where her brother and his fling were still very engrossed in each other. In a flash, Jennifer threw the water from the glass, where it seemed to hang for a moment before shocking the two out of the shared stupor. Kaylynn screamed and let go of Daniel, before rolling off of him and onto the green carpet at Jennifer’s feet, the water stains making her black lingerie transparent. Daniel helped her up and back onto the couch, flicking water droplets off him like a wet dog.

 

While Kaylynn looked sick, Daniel looked calm as could be. “Jen! How are you doing?” He asked happily, as if she had just walked by him in school. Kaylynn smacked a palm to her head.

 

“Oh Danny, drop it.” She grumbled angrily, and his face lost its chipper in an instant.

 

“Thank you…” Jennifer trailed off for the mystery woman to reveal her name.

 

“This is Kaylynn, Jen.” Daniel introduced her with both hands indicating the woman next to him, to which she rolled her eyes.

 

“I’d better go.” She said irritated, then standing up and walking off to the bathroom to change. Waiting a moment until door slammed shut, Jennifer began on her brother.

 

“So that’s the maid, huh?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. Daniel just stayed silent. “No wonder Mary-Sue complains about her quality of work. She’s obviously busy with something else.” She finished, her scowl turning to her elder brother.

 

“You’re taking this well.” Daniel said standing up to face her.

 

“Oh,” Jennifer said slyly. “I’m not who you need to worry about.” Daniel shivered. Neither of them had to mention who that was.

 

“Please Jen. I need a favour. Just this once.” He begged, clapping both hands together, and moving them in a pleading motion. “Please, don’t mention this to Mary-Sue.” Jennifer scowled. “I just need some time to get this right.” He finished as a clumping sound came from the stairwell. It was Kaylynn, fully dressed and wearing an uncomfortable smile on her face.

 

“I’ll see you later Danny.” She said walking out the door. Daniel wrung his hands as the van pulled away, he was now with his sister, his secret hanging awkwardly between them.

 

“Well, I can’t say Mary-Sue hasn’t had this coming.” She frowned. “But Daniel, you realize that it took me throwing water on you and your girlfriend to get your attention. I can’t imagine Mary-Sue’s going to be that forgiving if she walks in on you instead of me.” She pointed out as Daniel sighed pathetically.

 

“You need to straighten this out Daniel. Not just because of me. If a neighbor saw you? If word got out about your little affair, Mary-Sue’s political career would be dead as old Checkers.” She pointed towards the sky. Checkers had been Daniel and Jennifers dog growing up in Riverview. He had died soon after Daniel’s fourteenth birthday. “I get it.” He said hanging his head low.

 

“And not just that. Imagine what Mom and Dad would say, what would happen to your daughters? Believe me, you need to end this soon.” Jennifer finished counting off the negative repercussions.

 

“I hear you Jen. Now, forget that I’m in my underwear. What did you come here for? Blood?!” He spat. “Actually, I came to give you an invite you to your anniversary. Mary-Sue requested it. The party is at my place. It’s your 30th anniversary. So dress formal, and leave the maid out of it. Okay?” She suggested, handing him the pearl white card.

 

“My anniversary? I completely forgot!” He exclaimed staring at their wedding photo imposed on the thick card. 

 

“See what I mean?” Jennifer sneered and started to walk out when Daniel stopped her.

 

“I’m going to break it off. I can promise you that.” He said confidently putting both hands on his hips. “You’d better.” She grumbled and left.   


	23. Revenge

Angela Pleasant walked along a mostly deserted area of the Granite Falls woods. Cracks webbed across the roads and sidewalks. It had been abandoned for twenty years. She had chosen something brown, with a hat and sunglasses, in the hope no one would recognize her. As rain began to drizzle around her, she held out her hands for raindrops. Feeling a few, she opened her umbrella and continued walking.

 

“Let’s see, those directions said to turn right at Misty Drive…” She trailed off coming to a rusty street marker with peeling green paint that read in scrawled handwriting: ‘Beware the demon that lies ahead...’ Angela rolled her eyes. She wasn’t very interested in magic, and frankly, didn’t believe in it. But seeing as it worked wonders when it came to other matters, it was the best plan for revenge she and Dirk agreed on.

 

Reaching the turn, she saw not a road, but a dirt path that led to a small little cottage, decorated with second era sloped roofs that were covered in moss and mildew from years of rain. It was covered in peeling red paint and victorian style arched windows and rafters. Angela actually thought it was rather charming, save for the cawing crows in the tall pine trees. The yard itself was overgrown with bulrushes around the perimeter, the sprouts looking quite healthy as though untouched by a gardeners hands.

 

The lawn was scattered with weeds and thistle blooms, as well as few unorthodox items. These included a medieval looking hay cart, a flipped over park bench, and a series of ancient looking statues that looked hauntingly alive, their eyes seemingly glowing in the spring shower. Stepping onto the path, Angela looked in shock at the sight of thirteen chipped and worn gravestones, their inscriptions long gone from years of weather. The whole experience was unnerving, to say the least, but Angela lost the coin toss.

 

In a flash of lightning, she heard a small purring noise, and saw a small black cat, completely dry in the rain. It stared menacingly at her for a moment, until walking behind the closest headstone and seemingly vanishing. This one moment almost made Angela turn back and leave, but something deep inside of her gut urged her on. Reaching the porch, she stepped onto the welcome mat, wiping her boots off and closing her umbrella.

 

“Well, here goes nothing.” She said nervously grabbing hold of the silver eagle knocker and was going to give it three good slams when it clicked and opened. Just in front of her, there stood a noticeably older woman of pale skin and white-blond hair in curving lengths down her shoulders, a red bandanna tied around the top of her head. She wore a white, low-cut blouse and deep violet skirt that reached down to her feet, with numerous bracelets and a ruby heart shaped necklace hung around her wrinkled neck.

 

“Hello Angela.” She said mysteriously. Angela bit her cheek, she hadn’t even knocked! “I’ve been expecting you.” She turned around and beckoned for the teen to follow. Setting her red umbrella by the door, Angela walked into the cottage, her fearful eyes hidden behind the shaded lenses.

 

She felt like she was setting foot into the gingerbread house in Hansel and Gretel, and that she may never come out. What she saw was a cluttered mess of manila folders and the papers contained inside them. An old couch and throw pillows sat by the door, while heat radiated from an antique stove pipe fireplace was opposite it. The peeling wallpaper was decorated with numerous patterns reminiscing a grandmother's quilt, and a spiral staircase sat in the back. “I have the potion you ordered.” The woman said plainly shifting a bottle from her skirt pocket. “Thanks.” Angela said taking it from her hand. Looking closer at the bottle, it was about the size of an old apothecary bottle, a large cork stop keeping the jet black liquid inside. swishing it around playfully, Angela twisted her expression at the label.

 

It was faded parchment, yellowed with age. It had a faded grey skull freshly inked on it, it’s grin mocking to the person reading it. “You’re sure this will work?” Angela asked skeptically.

 

The old gypsy frowned. “I can assure you, it will get results. But keep it in your bag.” She said indicating Angela’s black purse.

 

“How come?” She asked squeezing it softly. “It can’t come into contact with direct sunlight. Otherwise, the potion will ferment and be useless.” She explained as Angela lowered the bottle into her bag, and nodded compliantly.

 

“The boy and your sister must have a spoonful each before the month is out, or it will lose its powers.” She continued filing instructions at the teenage girl. “Thank you,” Angela said blandly taking off her sunglasses. “Thank magic, my dear. That and the flora of the area. Speaking of which,” The gypsy turned and pulled something off the shelf above her. Whatever it was, it was a shade of bright red. Handing the bag to Angela, she immediately recognized them. Strawberries; dried strawberries, in a plastic bag.

 

“What are these for?” She asked quizzically. “I assume you are aware of strawberries romantic properties?” The woman raised a grey eyebrow as if it were the most natural question in the world. Angela looked funnily at her.

 

“But that’s just a rumor.” She chuckled, to which the woman scowled at her, and the smile on Angela’s face vanished.

 

“You need to do more gardening my dear. Adding that spoonful to strawberry juice will guarantee the effects. After that, nothing can stop it, trust me.” The gypsy surfaced a wicked smile. “All the revenge you want, and more…” She trailed off as Angela stuffed the dehydrated fruit into her bag. After a moment of awkward silence, the gypsy crossed her arms. “Well, is that all?” She asked.

 

“I heard you can see into the future. I want to know what will happen.” Angela offered taking off her tan newsgirl cap. The woman puckered her lips, staring darkly at her.

 

“You are a vengeful one. Your aura is black as night.” She said plainly. Angela matched the gypsies dark stare. “I can show the future, but it’ll cost extra.” Angela sighed, taking a twenty simoleon bill out of her wallet, and handed it to the gypsy. “Follow me.” She said pointing towards the spiral staircase. This woman didn’t charge cheap; but if this worked, it would be worth the money. Walking up the spiral staircase, Angela entered the attic of the cottage. For being in the roof, it was surprisingly warm and big, albeit dark. “Hang on, let me get the candles lit.” The gypsy walked off into the darkness. In about ten seconds, Angela heard a striking fireplace match, and a glowing light filled the attic, light streaming from a duet of steadily dripping candles hanging on the wall. Walking around the cluttered room, she continued to light a series of four wall candelabras, and motioned for her to sit down at a table by the railing.

 

Looking around, Angela saw numerous psychology posters, including a draping tapestry that read: ‘The Amazing Zelda Mae’ and depicted a woman like the gypsy sitting with her hands held close to a glowing crystal ball. And besides it, a hanging fern was fed by a dripping leak in the ceiling. Old books and spiritual equipment sat scattered around the wooden floor. “You’re _the_ Zelda Mae?!” Angela made the connection of the matching mysterious expression on the banner. The gypsy smiled knowingly. “Come, sit.” The famous gypsy materialized a deck of Spectrum Brand Tarot cards in her hands, shuffling the deck.

 

As Angela pulled up a stool, a soft purring sound filled the air over the sound of flicking cards. “Don’t mind Juno, she likes guests.” Zelda smiled at the purring tabby cat. As Angela ran her hand along the cats back, Junos eyes opened wide at her face. The purring immediately stopped and was replaced by a low hissing, growing louder and more menacing with each centimeter of fur she touched. In an instant, her paw flew at the girls hand and scratched it, a yowl following as Angela jerked her hand back in fear.

 

“Is there blood?” Zelda Mae questioned and paused shuffling the cards, the split deck freezing an inch from both hands in midair. “No. But- Woah!” She exclaimed observing the deck. Zelda smiled and rolled her eyes, snapping her fingers as the deck disappeared entirely in a poof of smoke. She looked entirely confident as the deck reappeared and then set up the cards Horseshoe style. As Zelda placed a hand to her head, she was about to flip the first card over for Angela when her voice broke the silence. “No.” Angela said plainly. “No?” Zelda asked skeptically. “I already know my past, and I know my plans. Please,” Angela asked sincerely. “Skip to the present.” Zelda Mae sighed, irritated.

 

“Fine.” She groaned. Flipping the present card, it showed two bears fighting, one noticeably stronger than the other. Both of them knew what it meant. Flipping over the second card, it showed a scene of a demon inside the heart of a human. “Hmmm…” Zelda mused studying the card. “It would seem you were right Angela. Lilith is as deceiving and conniving as you are.” She said pushing the card to Angela, who stared right ahead. “But,” She continued. “She is just as wise as you. Lilith only puts her talents to different uses.” Zelda Mae said vaguely. “I shouldn’t be surprised. Its quite common in twins.” She finished flipping the last card over.

 

It was a blooming, yellow rose. Angela shot a confused look at the woman across from her. “While a red rose represents love, and yellow rose signifies infidelity. I sense it is your father.” Zelda guessed as a small, golden rose appeared in her bare hand. “I know. Please, go on to the future.” Angela said sadly.

 

Zelda hushed her and flipped the three cards back into the deck, placing a finger on the first card of the future, then the second, then the third. “Yes, yes. I see it! It will happen on the eve of the first bow of the moon.” Zelda held the first card up and it showed a silver line crossing a full moon. “It will be a night indeed, a night for romance!” The gypsy chanted flipping over the second card, showing a blossoming red rose. “But,” She paused. “It will be at a great cost. It will be an evening that will change your sisters life, forever!” She flipped the final card over as a crack of thunder rang over the sky. Opening her eyes, Zelda and Angela both stared at the card, both mouths open. On the card was a black ink triangle.

 

After a moment, Angela broke the silence. “That was good. Thank you for the potion.” She said standing up and walking out of the cottage and into the noon downpour…         

******______________________________________________________________________________**

 

Michael Bachelor trudged into the immigration office in downtown Al Simhara, the sandy winds blowing the door shut behind him. This was where the news said to go if interested in trying out for the bodyguard position for the most powerful man in the mid-east region. Walking up to the registration window, he saw an obviously exhausted man behind the barred window. “You’re here for the position?” He said wearily.

 

“Yes.” Michael responded. The man pushed a chipped clipboard out to him, and he looked it over. It asked his name, to which he answered ‘Samir Amin’ a soldier in the Simhara Navy. The rest of the paper went along without a hitch. Handing the clipboard back, Michael sat down and waited. As the minutes turned to hours, he almost considered going back to VJs trailer, but his will stopped him. “After all I’ve gone through to get here?” He mumbled to himself.

 

Suddenly, before he could stand up and get a drink from the well outside, an old man walked out from the back curtains, sighing loudly. Looking at the curtains, a tan hand came out and waved at Michael. “Come in, sir.” A gruff voice called from behind the veil. Walking through the archway and parting the curtain with his right hand, he saw a conference room with twenty men standing around a long table, an empty chair at the end.

 

“Please, sit.” A dark skinned man with a black kufi cap said pointing at the empty seat at the end of the table. Michael walked over to the wooden chair, sitting down in it and running his hand through his copper brown hair nervously. Looking around the room, it was barely decorated for being one of the nicest buildings in the country. The men were mostly bare-faced, one or two having beards and four having mustaches. They all looked relatively alike, wearing the same kind of grey and black suits, and while five wore kufis, two wore turbans, most of them had graying black hair. Coming through the door, the same man at the reception desk walked in with the same clipboard Michael had filled out. Handing it to the same man in the kufi, the man nodded his head, and the receptionist retired back to the desk behind the door. “Alright Samir, we understand you have extensive military experience, based on your previous medical records, you seem quite healthy.” The man said calmly shifting through the layers of personal information. Michael nodded, hoping that this wouldn’t fail.

 

“It seems that you are a perfect match for the requirements.” The man continued, and everyone chimed in with small agreements. “Of course, being the closest advisor to our Glorious Leader, I alone wield the final decision.” Michael began sweating. Something in the man’s tone  worried him, but the thought of being killed on the spot by the government of Al Simhara didn’t worry him. It was what would happen after his death. The news crews would surely report it, and Dawn and Teresa would need to know that their father had been alive all this time, only to have been killed for being from Pleasantview. The man walked over to him and pulled him to his shoulder.

 

“And I must say, if it wasn’t for the fact that the real Samir has been dead for three years, you would have been accepted.” He frowned angrily at Michael, who squeezed his eyes shut and prepared for the other men to hold him down and smash his skull with the decorative club hanging next to the pair. But after a few minutes, he opened his eyes, and everyone was smiling at him. “What gives?” Michael said skeptically backing away from the man next to him and into the corner.

 

A chorus of laughter echoed around the board room. “Please!” The head man took off his kufi cap, holding it to his chest. “All I ask is that you fill the application out honestly, nothing more.” He said calling for the receptionist, who passed a clean form to Michael, who waved a hand in front of his face as if to check his vision. Sitting down wearily, he began filling the sheet of paper with everything he could remember, of course leaving out the fact that we wasn’t a real citizen. It was obvious that the men weren’t going to be as generous the second time, given the anxious glares shot at him by the other men.

 

Absentmindedly, he held the application out the head man, who read it and smiled. “Welcome aboard, Parker Michael Langerak.” He held out his hand for Michael to shake it, to which he shook it gratefully. “Glad to be of service sir.” He said taking off his worn camo cap and stuffing it into the full knapsack that Lisa had packed him. It was a worn green bag that Vincent had offered packed to the brim with non-perishable food and two gallons of water for the journey. In a matter of days, the water was empty and the food was nearly gone, but the sack was stuffed with small things he had bought by selling the cans and tins to a pewter, including a fake passport with the name Parker Langerak on it. Parker was an old friend who had retired from service with a full citizenship before the war, and wanted to head home to care for his grandmother Zelda Mae, and apparently left his passport behind. Exchanging the photo, he was now, at least according to the passport, a legal citizen of Al Simhara. “Call me Michael.” He said smiling at the thought of home.    

 

**______________________________________________________________________________**

 

Dirk Dreamer crossed his arms as his dad, his impatience growing with each minute his father yammered away on the phone. But on the other hand, Dirk had to admit he had never seen his dad any happier. “So, Cassandra, I know that this is on short notice. But I was supposed to have dinner with my agent tonight, but he canceled on me. So I was wondering… instead of wasting the reservation,” He talked into the receiver , his voice wavering as if Cassandra was right in front of him. “Wait, you will?” He perked out of his shy expression, his eyes opening wide. “That’s perfect! I’ll see you at seven!” He laughed gleefully.

 

Pressing the ‘end call’ button, and setting it back in the holder, Darren practically exploded in happiness, and cheered. “I got a date with Cassandra! Yeah, baby, yeah!” He danced a little victory dance on the yellow linoleum. Dirk flashed a half smile as Darren held his hand out for a high five, to which Dirk accepted.

 

“Well done, Dad!” He chuckled. “Thanks Dirk, I’d better get ready.” He said glancing at the clock, which read 6:20. Walking up the stairs, the phone began to ring. “I’ll get it, it’ll be for me.” Dirk said dashing over to the landline phone and picked up the receiver and held it to his ear.

 

Angela’s voice buzzed over the phone. “Where have you been?! I’ve been calling for hours!” She ranted in a manner that suggested she wasn’t as mad as she seemed.

 

“Sorry Angela. Dad had a call with Cassandra. Hogged the phone for half an hour trying the right words.” He said sincerely into the phone. “It’s fine, I’m just freezing out here!” She stammered at rain pelted on the roof. “Where are you anyway?” Dirk questioned walking over to the kitchen window, looking out at the saturated world around him.

 

“The gazebo by my aunts house. The rains really coming down.” She said over the drizzling rain, a rolling thunder booming off in the distance. “Well, did you find that gypsy woman?” Dirk asked hopefully. Angela laughed. “Oh, I found her alright. And it’s not just any gypsy, it’s the Zelda Mae.” She said happily.

 

“The Zelda Mae? You’re kidding.” Dirk exclaimed shocked. Zelda Mae was a famous psychic and magician, well known for her magical abilities. They had both learned about her in history class, but hadn’t believed in her until she came to the school for a performance with her niece, who happened to be in the audience. It had been an amazing show, with Angela still a bit skeptic, but Dirk totally awed.

 

“Did you get the potion?” He continued lightly.

 

“Of course! Would I lie to you?” Angela laughed. Over ten more minutes, they began to arrange the plan. “You know, it wouldn’t hurt if you were there, Dirk. Just for support if anything.” Angela suggested and Dirk sighed.

 

“I’ll try to be there, but I can’t make any promises.” He responded after a small silence. “You know, I’m liking you more and more with this plan.” Dirk smiled maliciously.

 

“And I you. I’ll see you later.” Angela said with a small smile and hung up as the rain began to stop, a rainbow forming over the town...           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By 'bowing of the moon,' I meant the first moonbow. I just thought it sounded more mysterious... Look up a moonbow, it's really cool looking!
> 
> Also, I'm going to start another side story about Michael's life with the dictator of Al Simhara. It'll be sorta like 'The Interview', but without a country threatening to destroy us... It's called: A Bachelor's Servitude.
> 
> As for this story, it'll be coinciding with the other one, but updates won't be as regular. 
> 
> Lastly, I get that it may be hard to keep track of everyone in the town unless you're an avid Sims 2 player. So I made biographies for all the characters up to this point, and will update for any new ones.
> 
> Here's the link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3777175


	24. Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been a while since I've posted this or a Bachelors Servitude. But I've been busy with school...

Brandi Broke pressed her fingers into the squishy dough, molding it and dusting it into the flour covered counter, humming to herself all the while, sweat covering her black fringe. “Dustin?” She called out to her son, not looking up from the bone white material.

 

“Yeah, Mom?” He answered back.

 

“Could you come and help me in the kitchen for a minute? I need someone to cut the pineapple.” Brandi wiped her forehead with a dish towel.

 

“Sure.” Dustin walked out from his room, rock music spilling out the open door.

 

“Thanks.” She took her hands away from the dough, brushing her fingers on her apron and handed him a serrated butcher knife for the pineapple.

 

“No problem. You could use a hand.” Dustin responded washing his hands and drying them with a few shakes.

 

Brandi smiled and went back to kneading the dough, and pulling it into oval shapes. Dustin picked up the golden fruit out of a basket on one of the card table chairs, and began slicing the outer skin off to reveal the juicy center inside. As Brandi sprinkled a handful of flour on the oval pastries and Dustin handed his mother a plate of pineapple chunks. She placed three in one baseball sized blob and folded the dough on top, encasing the fruit to be baked. They repeated this with every dough oval and soon enough, they were finished.

 

Just as Dustin was cleaning the knife under the running water of the sink, Brandi peeked in the oven as the dough began to rise, there was a knock on the door. “I’ll get it Dustin.” Brandi said wiping off her hands with and towel and walked over to the door, her violet sweater and striped apron stained white with baking materials.

 

Opening the door, she just greeted with the sad, dormant look of Stephan Parano.

 

Her mouth dropped open, and right as he opened his mouth, she slammed the door closed, and held her back against it as if the man on the porch was gaint acid-shooting caterpillar, ready to come inside and kill them all. Fear in her eyes, she let a small whimper escape her lips and Dustin turned off the water, turning around to his mother with a confused look in his blue eyes.

 

“Who was it mom?” He asked drying his hands off as Brandi gritted her teeth in fear.

 

“No one.” She said breathlessly. Dustin cocked his head.

 

“That didn’t look like no one.” He said raising an eyebrow and walked over to the window, peeking out at his mother’s boyfriend. “It’s just Stephan. What’s wrong with you?” Dustin asked taking hold of Brandi’s shoulders and lifting her off the door effortlessly, the same look of fear on her face as before, as if completely frozen in terror. “It’s not like he’s a serial killer.” Dustin rolled his eyes like his mom was to be carted off to the insane asylum.

 

“I’ll take care of this.” He said leading Brandi over to the pink couch and sitting her down, Brandi looked pleadingly into his eyes.

 

Dustin ignored the look and turned to the door, opening it back up. “Hey Stephan.” He said with a hand on his hip.

 

“Hey Dustin. I came to see your mom, I wanted to talk.” He smiled looking at Brandi, who buried her flowing black hair in her knees, small whimpers coming from the woman. Dustin followed his gaze, and raised an eyebrow at the blonde man.

 

“Only if I get to stay.” He sighed letting the man in, and pulling up an empty folding chair by the other end of the couch for Stephan to sit, and sat between him and his mother, his eyes glued on Stephan like a hawk.

 

“Dustin, please-” Brandi started to protest, breaking out of her stupor.

 

“No. I know you haven’t been telling me something, and now,” He held her hand. “I’m gonna find out.” Dustin finished.

 

Brandi frowned, and sighed. “I guess you deserve to know. I shouldn’t have kept this from you, but I didn’t know what to think after…” She trailed off and choked up, her grey eyes welling up with tears. “What I saw that man doing!” She stammered and pointed at her boyfriend, whose eyes popped open as if he understood what Brandi was talking about.

 

“Brandi, please. I-” Brandi scowled at him.

 

“Do you know what I went through after what I saw?! I had nightmares every night! I couldn’t leave the house because of what you did!!!” She ranted angrily as Stephan held his hands up like shields. Dustin frowned and held up two palms in front of him to silence his mother.

 

“Now,” Dustin said plainly setting both hands back to his knees. “What exactly am I missing out on here?” He asked. Brandi’s lower lip trembled like a toddler whose toy had been snatched by an evil babysitter, and Stephan squinted sadly into Brandi’s wet eyes, hands folded on his knees.

 

“Your mother,” He indicated Brandi. “Saw me doing something I regret.” He avoided eye contact, his gaze falling to the carpet.

 

“Regret?” Brandi spat.

 

“Yes, Brandi. Regret.” Stephan said in a calm manner. “What I did can’t be repaid. Not when it involves another life.” He continued, wisdom in his green eyes.

 

“What about Nicole?!” Brandi asked, remembering the young girl who died that night.

 

“Nicole?” Dustin asked, lost again. To this, Stephan got up, dusted his jeans, and turned towards the window. “She was an old friend.” He said bluntly, crossing his arms.

 

“Really?” Brandi stood up and walked up behind him, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “Honest,” Stephan turned to face her, as if doing so would validate his point.

 

“I never meant for what happened to go as far as it did!” He poked his outstretched palm with every word.

 

“I’m tired of excuses, I want the truth!” Brandi shouted at him, throwing her hands behind her in anger.

 

“You want the truth?” Stephan spat at her, losing his calm demeanor and angling his blonde eyebrows in a threatening way. Brandi looked at him plainly, unphased by his outburst. “She was not only an ex,” Stephan countered. “But someone involved in the crime of the century!!” He chopped his hand through the air like a knife.

 

“Crime of the century?” Brandi sneered.

 

“The kidnapping of Bella Goth?” Dustin chimed in.

 

“Of course that, what else?” Stephan answered looking at the ceiling as if these people were the only ones in the world that didn’t know about it.

 

“Hang on,” Dustin stopped him. “I’m lost. What did you do?” He asked standing up with a raised eyebrow.

 

“He killed Nicole!” Brandi blurted out, then covered her mouth with fear. Dustin’s eyes welled up with anger, remembering the day his father, Skip, died. Skip Broke and Brandi Newbie had a whirlwind marriage the day after Brandi found out she was pregnant. Skip had invited Brandi to a bar the night she told him, and he wanted to take her out on the town to celebrate. After a few drinks of nectar, he got down on one knee, and popped the question. And Brandi was only too happy to accept. In fact, the pink neon flamingo light that hung in the trailers kitchen was a congratulations gift from the bar Skip had bought as a wedding gift. It wasn’t exactly what she expected, but Brandi still loved it all the same. The ceremony was in the Newbie families backyard, a painted trellis behind the pair that was covered in wisteria vines and honeysuckle. Brandi recalled the reading being rather informal, being done by her father in-law, Flat. But as long as it meant being with Skip, she couldn’t have cared less, unlike her parents. Bob and Betty had been noticeably nervous and tense in the days since their daughter announced her engagement. Bob was afraid of giving away his only child too soon, while Betty felt she was rushing into things too quickly. “But this is something I want! It’s my decision.” Brandi retorted after Betty voiced her obvious concern. “We know dear, but this is all so… quick.” Bob gripped his wife’s shoulder. In the end, Brandi didn’t back out, and got the man of her dreams. Dustin came along in the following six months, and they couldn’t have been happier. Then came Beau, and before his third birthday, Brandi noticed that Skip hadn’t come home from work one evening. It took three hours of searching the streets of Pleasantview before she and Dustin came back home to see Skips lifeless corpse in the dancing waters of the small pool in their backyard. It took all the courage Brandi had to dial the number of the morgue.

 

Now, looking back on that night, Dustin knew the pain felt in losing someone so close. For all he knew, this Nicole could have had parents, siblings, even kids of her own, that were forever separated by this monster called Stephan. Taking a deep breath, Dustin released a low growl. “Go on. We have the time.” Dustin grumbled at the man.

 

“Thank you.” Stephan nodded his head. “I’m not just a gardener.” He began. “I’m a security guard for the Deh’ Javu Art Museum. I’ve been interested in the Goth case all my life,” Brandi’s gaze tired.

 

“I’ve always expected more people were involved in this than just Don Lothario. But it’s not just about Bella. She was a distraction.” Dustin and Brandi looked at eachother. “Distraction?” Both of them said in unison. “For the Goth fortune. Nicole was  simply put, a pawn. A pawn to take out the only person that could have uprooted the crime.” Stephan continued, walking over to his chair and sitting back down in it, motioning for the other two to join him.

 

“Which is?” Dustin questioned, a fascinating look in his blue eyes.

 

“Dina’s stepdaughter.” Stephan answered.

 

“Cassandra?” Brandi asked breathlessly. Stephan shook his head. “I won’t say for her safety. But I know it’s not Cassandra.” He put both hands on his knee, balancing them and leaning forward to his girlfriend and her surprised face. She hadn’t known Dina had stepdaughters outside of Cassandra.

 

“She came over the night you saw me, asked for my help in ‘taking care of her,’ but when I pushed her away, she donned a pistol.” Brandi gasped. “Nicole said it would be easy, but she could make it a different outcome if I didn’t comply.” He sighed. “I can’t say I didn’t overreact, but this stepdaughter wasn’t even a legal adult yet, and had a young sister to care for. I never cross that line, and never wanted to if I could help it.” Stephan said wholeheartedly, indicating Dustin and Brandi, who were next to each other on the pink couch.

 

“I managed to strike at her wrist, and slam the gun up to her head. She was dazed, but fine. She dropped the gun, but I wasn’t finished. I dragged her outside, and began interrogating her. When she wouldn’t talk, Nicole suddenly began bribery. And that’s where I lost my patience.” He looked down at the carpet sadly, then perked up after a moment and continued.

 

“She’s very hard to find, this target. In fact, according to the government, she doesn’t even exist.” He stated matter-of-factly. “But I regret what I did to Nicole. At the time, it seemed like the best option.” Stephan groaned.

 

“Well, I think it’s obvious you don’t want to be near me.” He stood up and Dustin got up and opened the door.

 

“I’m sorry you got caught up in this, Brandi. You too Dustin.” He frowned and started to pull the door shut, when Brandi jumped up and yelled. “Wait.”

 

Stephan stopped, standing outside with the door in mid close, then opened it back up. “You did something wrong, but for the right reasons. Please,” Brandi looked at him sadly. “Stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Keep in mind, Brandi doesn't know about Dawn, or the sisters involvement with Bella Goth.


End file.
